Blurring the Lines
by Darkecean
Summary: Set between 05x07 and 05x08 after Tamsin's confession and Lauren's escapade. After saving a couple shifters from an attack on her way to the Dal Bo is labeled a hero and invited to a party dragging Tasmin and Lauren along. Little do they know an even bigger threat is yet to emerge causing Bo to question the line between what she is and the monster she fights not to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Blurring** **the** **Lines**

"Seriously guys is this really necessary?" The succubus whined leaning against one of the posts at the bottom of the temple valley. Her brown eyes switching from one blonde to the other. Both seemed about as thrilled as she did with their open hug welcoming of a wolf commity.

"Hey I wasnt the one to happen to be in JUST the wrong place at the right time and rescue some pup from an ambush. Thats all on you succubus. But since they are throwing out the welcoming wagon with party favors and grub might as well enjoy the hospitality."

"And liquor im sure" Tamsin smirked at the brunettes comment.

"Consider it a light tab on gramps for once."

"Uh huh."

"This is their way of honoring your heroic deed Bo. Besides it could ward you and opportunity for a little back up should we ever have to encounter something worse. Id consider it a sign of good luck." Lauren chimed in.

"Hmph or a perfect reason to give my moon howling partner a hell of a time. Why isnt Dyson here anyway?" Bo sighed, turning away from her companions frowning. Of course he wouldnt be here he wasnt one on pack politics.

"Not really his scene." Tamsin was about to comment but all three glanced over at the three approaching dressed to the nine bachelors as one extended his hand out bowing.

"I would be honored to escort you to our ulfric if i may be permitted to my lady." Bo turned to both women searching for some sort of advice as the valkyrie shrugged her shoulders and the doctor just gave her straight face. 'Thanks for the help you two.' She thought sighing again. All because Bo had somehow intervened on some disput and pulled one of the shifters from harms way now suddenly this pack wished to repay her with a fine wine and dine to the nines feast in her honor. She had attempted to get out of it especially after Dysons growl at the dal but Trick had made a good point that perhaps they could offer her some sort of protection should her father or the so called lightning wielding bimbo that had left her with a rather unfriendly set of new tattoos choose to land an all out attack on her. So for medical curiosity Lauren had decided to tag along hoping to get more insight into the shifting legacy and the valkyrie of course couldnt pass up free food and booze. Yet she felt that this might drive the wedge in deeper between all of them. Tamsin and the doctor didnt really see eye to eye and the fact both had been pawing at her for different things yet with all the same conclusion frightened her. Bo had been rather surprised Tamsin would even consider giving her the time of day let alone accompany her to this. Since the last time they had seriously chat the valkyrie had poured out a confession of love to her which Bo hadnt addressed back as well as she hoped. She loved Lauren she loved Dyson and despite everything between them she had grown to love the valkyrie. Bo shoved it all away for a moment smiling to the handsome yet younger man.

"Um, thank you...tell your...ulfric I look froward to meeting him." The wolf bowed smiling.

"I will inform him until then enjoy your celebration." Tamsin watched him head up the stairs of the japanese style temple turning back to both women.

"Well i dont know about you but im starving. How bout we check out the grill." Bo rolled her eyes following along with the doctor to the banquet scattred among the tables and barbeques.

Gazing from the shadows as the final glimpse of the beating sun rolled behind the hills eyes of deep gold focussed from one woman to the other and as his eyes fell upon the brunette they began to ignite a burning orange then red glowing wildly with a fevered desire shifting to the side as footsteps approached.

"Sire, she will meet with him soon. Is there anything else?" Keeping his face hidden from the shifter only a sharp smirk appeared with glinted fang rolling with a deep soothing accent.

"Make sure the pack king takes his daily dose before the rendevous. Oh...and give those other two a reason to part from her. I will require no interruption when the time comes...complete...priiiiiivacy..." The shifter bowed running out and down the steps to two of the men and one of the older female pack members whom walked excitingly over to the women sitting at one of the tables enjoying their meal.

"Gotta admit, they can sure fillet some damn good steak" Tamsin mumbled shoveling in another bite of her now second platter of food.

"Tamsin how can you put all that away and not gain a single inch whereas I count my carbs and calories and im adding a layer by the day."

"Valkyrie diet...hoover the meal and sooner or later battle will butcher the access. Works everytime besides half the time mine comes in liquid form so its not that difficult to burn it off."

"Why did I even bother ask..."

"Hii...your bo right?" Lauren watched as a short haired gorgeous bodied green eyed woman plopped down between the space Bo and the edge of the bench had occupied. Flicking from a smiling succubus to an annoyed valkyrie back to two more whom had surrounded the brunette with plenty of eye candy the doctor couldnt help but feel jealousy rear its ugly head. Hearing a small shallow growl from Tamsin gave enough of a sure fire sign this wasnt going to be pretty.

"Um...yea thats me ha ha...and you are?"

"Shes shiare and this is luke and im colton...and maaaan our king is lucky to be rooming with youuuu tonight"

"Excuse me?" Tamsin could feel rage and sheer desire to knock these three into next week for rubbing and stroking on Bo. She felt the brunettes eyes sift to her trying her best to keep her cool.

"Oh im sure he will offer his services to her any way he can to extend his gratitude...its just how we offer our thanks...and for a hot succubus like her aaaanything we can do..." Lauren felt like gagging standing up watching as Bo soaked up the attention unaware at how much it erked at Tamsin too. If this was going to be how the rest of the night was venturing she didnt want any part of it.

"Lauren?" Bo asked concerned.

"Tamsin, you wanna take a walk...get some...fresh air?" The Valkyrie wouldnt normally accept the invite but at the moment giving Bo a taste of her own medicine for not shrugging off the sex pack sounded like a damn good idea.

"You know, sure thing Doc...this scene is getting kind of...redundant." Before Bo could protest or get up and follow both women stepped away walking towards the garden and lake. The succubus hadnt put two and two together until they had disappeared from sight and she gently pried away from the attention.

"Look guys thanks for the warm welcome but i really should..."

"My lady..." Bo turned to the same man as before. 'Shit, impeccable timing' "Would you please accompany me to the tower balcony...your presence is requested." Brown eyes sorrowed glancing back to the path nodding turning to her escort.

As they made their way through a different winding path littered with smooth pebbles and well tended to shaped bushes their steps were illuminated with several crystal lanterns glistening with a soft glow as the wolf stopped motioning to Bo to enter through a tapestried enclosure.

"Through here?"

"He wished to speak to you privately before the music and festivities could begin. I can inform your...company that you will be down in a while if youd like." Bo quickly wished to say yes but knowing Tamsin right now neither of them wanted to talk to her. She cursed her insensitive actions wondering how on earth any of the people in her life could put up with her succubus nature. Sometimes as much as they tried to deny it she felt like a monster. 'Give them time'

"Im sure Ill see them down when the party starts getting crazier ha ha ha" The wolf nodded bowing again heading back down the path.

Bo took a deep breath parting the shades entering the enclove immediately getting hit by the smoke pouring out two rather tall burners that left a silk yet smooth taste on her tongue unable to describe the warm rich aroma. It soothed her and as she gazed around at the sultan style pillow pile on a soft beautifully woven throw rug her entire body felt welcome and relaxed as if her black leather vest and normal tight ass kicking attire had floated right off her skin. She hadnt even noticed the towering stranger behind her slowly reaching out carefully clasping fingers over her hips slipping his body against her back. The moment his fingertips brushed her flesh Bo felt her entire body ignite in a smoldering flame. Her brown eyes instantly hazed over until hints of blue began to arise along with her hunger digging through her begging to break through to be set free. Bo shuttered in a torrent wicked heat purring through an escaped moan.

"Oh...my...g..." The hands on her body pulled back then slowly stroked from her shoulders down her sides teasing her with every inch of their burning touch. Bo was beyond turned on it was as if someone had taken her own succubus ability ramped it up and unleashed it on her. She was completely olivious that each swipe of this stranger's embrace unleashed a deep red glow over her itching skin until finally he pulled back and away giving the succubus a moment to breathe as her knees came close to buckling from pleasure. Bo listened as footsteps came closer and as her eyes ventured up his well built body they met bare flesh at the top somewhat short but wavy light brown hair and a face of a calvin clein GQ god.

But as her gaze slid directly into his she watched as warm golden eyes began to ignite just as her body felt until they burned a hot irresistable red until smoothly shifting back to a warm shimmering gold. And every part of her every fiber in her being yearned for him ached for him just like...'a succubus...' Bo thought and realized at that moment there was nothing wolf about him. He was something entirely different, yet familiar. Instinct started to kick her in the ass, this...thing might have been the sexiest creature put on earth but there was an ominous tone to him she couldnt quite put her finger on. Bo tried desperately to get her legs to move to back away to run but they wouldnt listen. The incense...what ever was burning was somehow paralyzing her in some way imobilizing her fight or flight response.

"You have...no idea how long ive waited for this...very...moment...Isabeau..."

"Wh...who..wh...wha...are..." Bo watched as he stepped closer swallowing hard every attempt to scream for help for something unable to find her voice beyond a mere whisper. The minute she felt even one of her legs saunter backwards it was too late as a hand cupped her chin and the rest of him moved closer and closer to her until fingers swiped back and forth along her waist line stroking her flesh igniting her once again in a burning craving for more of his touch for him closer for everything he could do to her everything she ached for him to do to her pooling heat in her core swelling her breasts underneath the leather vest now so damn tight her body screamed for it to be torn from her. Bo felt her eyes roll back into her skull her lips moisten as her tongue swiped across them releasing a deep purr as his own thumb brushed her bottom lip as he toned just enough of his power down to get her gaze to roll into his moving his hand away from her waist sliding behind her cupping her ass while slipping her phone out flicking it on and to video setting it on the table hitting record. He let one wave after another of his power roll over her as her body arched and she found her voice finally riddled with panic and lust. "T...tam...la...ren...k...ken...dys..." He released a deeper wave of dark estacy through her nerves as she moaned roughly as his body shoved hers to the cushioned floor lowering his own climbing her like a hungry beast pinning down its prey laughing grabbing Bo by the back of her head lowering his face to hers.

"I knew your friends would abandon you moment you were tempted with a taste of the forbidden fruit...you were too lust stricken with hunger after fighting off their attackers today...you hadnt fed...not even one sip...and those two were so upset with you...all you could think about was your next meal...they left you because you were gonna be rolling on the ground with dogs instead of leaving with two people whose hearts you shattered over and over...and this is why my dear...hot...hungry succubus...they are going to enjoy the show i send to them..." Eyes shifted to their deep red burning glow smiling as he unleashed his full ability as Bo's body bucked under his touch. "Sweet daughter of darkness...the name...is Kyron...and after I devour every...bit of your resistence from you...you will be begging to feed my incubus hunger..." Kyron decended down as Bo let her eyes flicker back to brown widening in terror until his lips touched hers and his taste his breath the smell of him the feel of his tongue rolling over hers drowned her in a sensual sea of flesh fire and burning lust.

All she ever wanted was his body against hers all she craved was him and her eyes lit up in blue slowly turning darker and darker until she could no longer keep her eyelids open feeling his body conquer her own draining everything from her as she begged screamed moaned for more writhing under him unaware her legs had hungrily wrapped around his body now slowly slipping off dropping too weak to cling to him with every press of him slipping deeper and deeper into her. And she welcomed him willingly smiling as his mouth covered her neck his hands fondled her his pumping and plunging quickened with every bit of chi he sucked from her. Bo was no longer the powerful succubus the great warrior her grandfather believed her to be. No...she was an insatiable meal for this monster and as tears dripped from her hazed weakening eyes all she could think was...please...let this beast never touch the ones she loved and that she was going to die with the lines blurred in darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After hearing a rustle and clang in the kitchen Lauren had decided to hell with it after their night of barely any sleep and a widened look into their dislikes of their succubus at times. Turning the corner into the opening of the room the doctor shook her head as Tamsin polished off yet another beer in the fridge leaning against the counter.

"Let me guess, breakfast?"

"You could say that." The valkyrie wasnt so thrilled and by the look on Lauren's face she wasnt the only one. "She didnt come home."

"No...but are you surp..." Lauren had been interrupted as Tamsin's phone had started to vibrate close to the edge of the counter catching it as a picture of kenzi flipping off the camera showed up handing it to her. Tamsin slid the talk over to speaker.

"Hey momz got doc with me."

"Tamsin where is Bo?" The valkyrie looked over at the doctor raising an eyebrow.

"How did..."

"T babe, I reaaaally need to know right now...is she with you?!"

" Kenzi what is going on? You sound frantic.."

"Dyson is on his way to pick me up at the bus stop...Bo is in some serious T uber R...O..." Lauren watched as her phone and Tamsin's both went off alerting a message from Bo with a video attachment.

"Kenz Bo just sent us something hold on..."

"Tam tam its not what you think" Moment Kenzi finished her sentence both Lauren and Tamsin felt their hearts slam to a stop with the press of play.

"...they left you because you were gonna be rolling on the ground with dogs instead of leaving with two people whose hearts you shattered over and over...and this is why my dear...hot...hungry succubus...they are going to enjoy the show I send to them..." The moment both heard the words spoken and watched the scene before them explode on Lauren's phone Tamsin felt the beer in her hand slip to the ground as glass shattered all over the floor. Neither could continue to watch hearing Bo's moans and screams of pain pleasure and terror as the incubus continued his torment.

"Tamsin...we...left..." Lauren felt every emotion exploding from her with guilt sinking her to the floor and Tamsin standing trembling from every fiber of her body clenching her phone.

"Tamsin...TAMSIN..where is Bo?!" Kenzi screamed over the speaker.

"Keys under the second mat under floor board for when you get here doc will be here too...Im going back to that stupid fucking party..." Tamsin left Lauren sobbing on the floor hanging up on Kenzi. She stormed out heading to her new black truck hopping in slamming the door flicking on the ignition and spraying dirt and gravel as she flipped the truck around slamming her foot on the gas heading straight for the park hoping...praying...Bo was there. The valkyrie felt her heart ripping open and apart and as she clenched the steering wheel flying around every corner the tears raked down her cheeks. "Bo..." It was all she could get out turning another corner.

Slamming the truck to a halt she turned off the engine flying out of the truck uncaring of the garbage and mess from the so called honor party running up the path stopping dead in her tracks at the mound of bodies everywhere.

All of them unmoving pale and unclothed. Tamsin leaned down studying the burning markings on their necks. It only fueled her fears glancing up as long tent materials torn flapped in the wind and something inside of her began to come undone as she ran as fast as her body could possibly move stopping at the top feeling her breath leave her and eyes bulge screaming the name of the one who owned all of her who had destroyed her and mended her who had been her whole world her heaven and hell her rebirth and second chance..."BO!" The valkyrie dived forward to the silent limp body half out of black sheets with her favorite outfit torn to pieces laying next to her along with her sheathed dagger inches from her open hand. Tamsin instantly grabbed the unconscious barely breathing succubus pulling her against her body feeling her own body break rocking the woman in her arms. All she could whisper as tears poured from her eyes was im sorry..."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tamsin sat there shaking holding her lover as her resolve her strength left her desperately reaching for some reason some answer as to how she could let this happen drowning her in guilt all over again. Shaking part of it off she cupped Bo's chin pressing her mouth to the woman's hoping to ignite the succubus' instinct to feed but Bo didn't budge her eyes half open were empty drained and the evidence of dried tear streaks showed on her face. "Its going to be okay Bo...I will get you home..you are gonna be okay...and im gonna rip that asshole's head clean off his shoulders...hang in there Bo..." Tamsin felt the strength in her return lifting Bo up running down the hill to her truck renewed with nothing but rage at the monster that hurt the woman she loved. She carefully lowered her into the seat hopping in after shutting the door firing up the engine holding Bo half in her lap as she sped up out of the park. This thing was going to regret ever existing every breathing one inch of life. He was going to pay...in spades...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"This is a nightmare Lauren. How could this have happened?" Dyson mumbled with his head in his hands wiping his face over and over racked with concern. Both could hear the nervous tapping of Kenzi's boot against the bar stool leg. "Kenzi..."

"I leave for baaaaarely a month barely...and shit goes down like this..."

"Kenzi"

"Dyson I cant...I could barely handle everything before and now this? Now you know why I left and yet HERE I am...and all hell has broke loose AGAIN! I thought...dammit wolf man...I thought, she'd be okay." Kenzi couldnt have been more wrong. She had practically abandoned Bo. She knew it and now she couldnt shake the feeling that she might just lose her for good. All three jumped when hearing the downstairs door slammed hard and heavy footsteps. "Bo?"

"A...little...help...here..." Tamsin panted as she came up the stairs holding the unconscious succubus as Dyson ran to the couch clearing it shoving off the empty bottles and glasses off the table. Lauren approached slowly as the goth girl ran to Tamsin whom carefully lowered Bo's limp body wrapped in the sheet onto the sofa. Dyson knelt down desperate to reach out to touch the brunettes face but it was Kenzi whom made the first move putting her forehead against her best friend's. The room tightened with mixed emotions and grave concerns. "Dyson...you might...want to call a few patrol cars to Miejern Park. Its...bad.

" Tamsin what happened?" The wolf asked feeling his throat dry by her response.

"I figured...start where we were last. Call it gut instinct. When I got there Dyson...death everywhere. Not bloody either...worse."

"Bo? Bo bear its Kenz..." Kenzi muttered taking her pal's face into her hands lightly shaking it. "Bo? Bo...open your eyes Bo!" She felt her eyes water grabbing the succubus by the shoulders shaking her harder. "BO!"

"I tried...to...get her to..." Tamsin stammered fighting back another wave of tears forming behind her eyes.

"She needs to feed." Dyson stated and was met with angry eyes of the valkyrie.

"What do think I had been trying! Shes not feeding Dyson! He drained too much from her! She hasnt even responded to any of us!"

"I can...mix up some injections...I know I have..." Tamsin cut her off.

"She doesnt need drugs doc!"

"T...we gotta do...something...why wont she...BO! WAKE UP!"

"Call Trick!" Lauren gasped. "Wont he know what to do?"

"On it." Dyson whipped out his phone hitting the green circle. "Trick? Wait? You heard? Where are you?"

"Obviously someone alerted the media already..." Lauren mumbled.

"No...Trick its Bo, Something happened...I'm on my way to get you." Dyson hung up looking at Lauren. He wants you to come too..."

"I cant leave..."

"We got this doc." Kenzi whispered sobbing with her head on the brunette's chest.

Lauren hesitated but Trick must have had a good reason to pull her from this, and it had better be a damn good reason. She gathered herself up grabbing her bag kit and phone walking out with Dyson turning stopping.

"Take...care..."

"Yep." Tamsin spoke firm and with flooded emotion. As the door shut behind them the valkyrie nudged Kenzi. "Lets get her into the bathroom...I have an idea." The goth girl nodded wiping her eyes that for once werent running with mascara backing up as the blonde hoisted Bo up heading up and into the bathroom stopping as her mind flashed back to that day. (Tamsin on her drunken stupor had kicked off her boots and without a single hesitance climbed clothes and gun into the brunettes bubbles. 'No Tamsin I didnt..ookay then.' Tamsin reached down pulling her now drowned pistol off her hip muttering oops tossing it to the floor. Then hammering the brunette with her speech...that stupid yet deeply burning speech. 'Where do you get off being so perfect...you think you've seen everything and then you see you...') Tamsin swallowed hard recalling word for word her confession shaking it off turning to Kenzi. "Momz...can you start the water?"

"What the hell are you doing T?"

"Her body is shivering its lost way too much heat...and besides when Bo had to escape had to relax...it was here." Tamsin wondered if Bo had explained that very awkward event to her friend. Kenzi adjusted the temperature as Tamsin lowered Bo the floor slipping the sheet off the succubus.

"Tamsin...wai..."

"Momz..its good...I got this. But uh...hold my gun this time...dont need another bath toy." Tamsin lifted Bo up climbing over the wall stepping into the tub slowly bringing her body and the brunette's into the water leaning back. The valkyrie knew this had to be weird for the human to watch but right now dignity pride and a free show wasnt on her mind. She thought about how many times Bo had gone to bat for her or said something so sappy she had dismissed it as being too soft. Tamsin gathered every memory of the woman in her arms cupping Bo's face turning it to her own. "Bo...come on succubus...time to get your blue on...come on Bo...come on Bo...please...come on succubabe...show me that kick ass sexy fae I know..." Tamsin leaned in uncarring if Kenzi stood there nerved and confused as hell closing the gap pressing her lips to her lover's. 'Bo...please...baby please...I'm right here...feed Bo...' Tamsin felt the tears pouring down shutting her eyes tight deepening the kiss until slowly and weakly she felt Bo's tongue move against hers. It wasnt much but enough and before Tamsin could pull back her arm she felt fingers ever so lightly squeeze her elbow opening her eyes at a faded brown gaze fixated on her. 'Thats it Bo...feed baby come on...'

"Bo?" Kenzi mouthed bending down leaning half over tub watching her friend slowly come to. "That a girl..."

Slowly through the darkness she could hear those familiar voices of two people she had given anything to see again trembling in the warm safe arms of her valkyrie feeling a hint of her nature start to awaken as the need to feed gradually kicked in and she accepted Tamsin's chi taking a little more at a time until...her mind shot back to red eyes those dark haunting hungry eyes that drove into hers and it descended her back to when his body covered hers, the flames the rough and sensual advance. Her brown eyes flashed open flickering between blue and back to brown and she screamed into Tamsin's kiss echoing her terror her body's convulsions down her lover's throat forcing Tamsin to pull her face away as Kenzi and her hugged Bo through her thrashing and fear stricken attack.

"Bo...we're here babe shhhhh...come on love...breathe...you're safe Bo..."

"Bo bear...its okay..." It took several minutes but little by little her body began to untense and with her episode over Bo let the tears drench her face sobbing hard shaking as Tamsin rocked her and Kenzi stroked her head. How could she begin to explain everything done to her how could she tell those those she loved most...that despite all that monster did...her darkness, her...begged for more of it. She hated herself hated what she was and hated the fact that what she craved at that moment could potentially kill them all...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Trick switched his weight nervously from one foot to the other eyeing the group before him fighting back his own urge to check on his granddaughter as everyone stood that had been sitting and hunched over as Tamsin walked over to them sighing shaking her head.

"Tamsin, how is she?" The valkyrie kept composed meeting the Blood King's worried eyes.

"Resting...I hope. She had a lot happen to her Trick. I..." Tamsin shut her mouth. Had anyone told him about the attack about the video?

"Can I see her?" The group turned to the doctor staring. "I need to know shes okay Tamsin."

"My word isnt good enough for you doc?"

"Thats not what I meant"

"And exactly WHAT did you mean Lauren?" Dyson was about to step in until they heard the door crack open silencing everyone whom focussed on the woman they all cared deeply for hanging onto the frame trembling attempting to find her strength to keep upright. Her vision was still tattered her body still in an uproar of pain weakened by the lack of fae nurishment. She knew they were peering into her peeling away parts of her searching for answers, answers Bo didn't have.

"Bo..." Lauren went to move but it was Kenzi who blocked her path. The doctor immediately eyed the goth girl before her studying her very stern eyes. Lauren pulled her gaze away as Tamsin walked over to the shaking succubus immediately pulling her up and into her arms cradling her walking back into the bedroom kicking the door closed making her way to the mattress carefully laying her on it about to back away til she felt a soft hand grip hers in desperation sliding her lightened eyes into warm chocolate ones that held fear need lost torn by so much.

"Bo"

"Tamsin..." The valkyrie felt the world around her disappear with her name spoken the way only Bo could. Tamsin didn't have the capacity to say no to the woman below her nor did she even want to. There had been so much bottled up unspoken between them lately so many brutal misunderstandings and brawls. But at the moment all there was was the gorgeous hungry succubus beauty before her. The valkyrie crawled further on the bed bending down reaching out running a light finger over the brunette's face that seemed to fill with color again with just the slightest touch Tamsin gave her.

"Bo...I know..." She didn't have to say another word bringing her head down to her lover's as their lips met and Tamsin let a moan escape her lowering her body over the brunette's whom reached out stroking her arms her back slowly finding her passion as the first pull of chi unleashed from the valkyrie and Tamsin willingly gave to replenish Bo. Everything felt warm, right but just like before Bo began to tremble until Tamsin cupped her face gazing into frightened eyes. "Bo...hes not here...I am...I'm here. But you need to feed baby...you need to take more to recover. You're too weak still so please...trust me...feeeeeed..." Bo felt Tamsin's determination and she did believe her even if every part of her shivered at the thought of a chi transfer.

Right now all she could contemplate was how the monster had done to her what she did to so many before, the feeding the survival...but what he did...wasnt survival, it had been sport the incubus had enjoyed the terror he inflicted. Was Bo just a spinningimage of that? Tamsin might have been reading her mind because she pulled Bo's gaze back to her own. "Bo...its okay...you arent that...thing..." The succubus nodded bringing her lips to Tamsin's again accepting her offer letting go of her worries until her urgency her need, desire rushed through her into her lover's and the valkyrie knew the moment it did. Their kiss deepened and as Bo pulled another stream of chi while reaching to pull Tamsin's vest right off her shoulders blue eyes lit up like wildfire awakening the valkyrie's built up sexual frustration and as it exploded free and Tamsin's vest flung to the floor with her bra shortly after it was apparent nothing was going to come between what both wanted desperately...each other.

"Tamsin..."

"Bo" The valkyrie panted tossing back the sheets unveiling the perfect naked figure of her lover licking her lips as teeth grazed the side of her neck nipping teasingly. "Fuck...succubus..." Tamsin moaned drowning in the heat and desire the brunette rolled over her.

"Tamsin...pants...off..." The blonde smirked reaching down as both sets of hands fumbled with her belt and jean buttons.

"So needy...I love it when you get demanding..."

"Shut up...and fuck me..."Bo growled with her eyes glowing wildly as Tamsin felt her body flipped relieved that her lover was back to tip top strength but now waves of pleasure crashed through her as she arched from her lover's powerful strokes over her skin cupping her breasts scraping up her thigh taking a nipple hardening by luxurious tentalizing swipes of the succubus' tongue. Tamsin clenched the sheets moaning louder and louder as Bo continued her glorious descent of ecstacy over her sending the valkyrie over the edge and into the abyss.

"SO...anyone care for a beer?" Kenzi spat out trying to redirect the curious and pissed eyes of both Dyson and Lauren. 'Smooth K pac, bestie is banging little T and im defusing a rather awkward scenario. Welcome home Kenzi.'

"Well, since everything seems to be..." Trick felt his words freeze as the doors slammed open alarming everyone whom stepped back from two heavily burning blue eyes of a succubus no longer bare. "Bo?"

"No one controls us, no one commands us only we rule you all..." Trick heard the powerful darkness the hint of her father rushing through her glancing over as Tamsin came obediently to her side with hazed eyes.

"Tam Tam?" Kenzi muttered but when the valkyrie didn't respond all concern about Bo shifted to the blonde.

"Shes compelled." Dyson snarled baring wolf fangs.

"SHE gave willingly to her queen...as you will...a..." Bo swallowed down the power shaking her head grasping the door frame as Tamsin came to blinking once twice then turning to Bo gripping her arm. Eyes of blue slipped away back to their brown sliding to side dropping her head on the blonde's. "Tamsin"

"I'm here Bo...I'm here..."

"What the hell just happened?" Kenzi asked confused out of her right mind watching as an ominous black smoke entered the room spreading and swirling causing everyone to hold their breath as the smoke parted its tall tower revealing a man dressed all in black clenching his hand over a long black cane that thundered down on the ground.

"Oh..." Bo stammered

"Shit" Tamsin followed. There, in their home resided the greatest mystery and threat to them prior. And as his grip tightened on the cane Bo felt every inch of her body tense in confusion and fear. Trick didnt even have to ask, he knew whom it was.

"Odin...or should I call you Hades." Slowly the figure turned with two deep black orbs glowing a rich blue fire focussing on the one person he had traveled to the wretched earth for...Ysabeau, his daughter...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The room was thick choking with fear and uncertainty. No one could run move, the nervousness surrounded the group like a paralysis. Bo held her breath even longer as memories that she hadnt been able to recall before surfaced hard knocking her balance off as she stumbled against Tamsin whom steadied her. Eyes slid from the brunette to the darkness before them. The valkyrie felt her own terrifying memories flood in knowing exactly the impact of HIS presence. If even one of them stepped forward to defend Bo to attack him they were all good as dead. But what she didnt expect was the woman she had grown to love the miracle in her life to be the one to challenge him as her eyes shifted of one of confusion to pure rage centered all on him as brown eyes burned a fiery blue.

"Bo..." Tamsin muttered reaching for her hand and that very sentiment pulled the blue back just enough.

"You...have a lot of nerve...to show your face here." Bo seethed completely angered by his unwelcome appearance in HER home. Yet despite her furious words the man tilted his head completely calm pulling the cane centered before him resting both hands on the thick handle of it hiding what resided in the staff of it with his palms. "This is my home my domain..." The succubus felt her eyes lighting up again but the blue in them darkened and she knew it was from them both being so close. Energy so black was sifting between them and it took everything in Bo not to embrace the power.

"Ysabeau..." His voice echoed in her ears rushed like a heavy wind through the gang and rocketed through the valkyrie sending cascades of shivers through her. Tamsin realized this was bad god light, he had toned down his power for this meet. Bo had no bloody idea he was masking almost all of his strength his...abilities. As if he knew what sauntered through her mind he let it be known. 'Choose your words and movements carefully tainted creature...you failed me, you DEFIED my orders...' Tamsin's grip on Bo's hand tightened as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, her chest pounding as she fought hyperventilation that threatened to take form. The succubus turned her head slightly seeing her lover's wide and frightened eyes. Bo had had enough yanking Tamsin behind her moving closer to the group until Kenzi reached out taking the valkyrie's other hand gripping it. The human had no clue how terrified Tamsin was until she gripped back. Bo released her lover's hand stepping toward her father which brought Dyson too stepping forward.

"Dyson...back..." Bo growled reaching down clasping her dagger at her boot flashing it in front of her aimed at her father clenching tight to it. "You have no...right...to be here...you leave them alone you leave Tamsin alone!" The dark lord lifted his head letting a sinister smirk slide across his lips as his dark brown almost onyx eyes burned slowly to a deep haunting glowing blue and the moment they did Bo felt her own matching his yet glassing by his power. It was as if he had forced the energy into her sending her mind into a dark drugged haze as her body began to sway. The hand gripping her dagger started to loosen its grip and she fought to keep hold of it as her arm slowly lowered. "Sh...i...t..." Bo stammered gasping for normal air drunk off his flux into her. It was too much and Bo realized she never stood a chance against him.

Suddenly all she wanted was to surrender to this new power to embrace it. Her mind clouded with promises of the darkness and all it could offer. Tamsin felt the air shift further and cursing under her breath she let go of Kenzi's hand and stupidly stepped in front of Bo turning her back on HIM grabbing her face shaking it.

"Bo? BO! Snap out of it! Bo! Dont let him do the same damn thing that bastard did to you! NO one controls you Ysabeau!" As if Tamsin had slapped her hard against the face with her shouted words Bo's eyes widened and slowly slid back to a deep brown trembling dropping her dagger realizing how close she had came to giving everything up including herself. Her eyes met the valkyrie's and filled with a gratitude nothing could describe reaching out grabbing Tamsin by the waist pulling her to her side turning back to her father.

"Nice trick." Bo stated but her voice trembled with the fear of what had happened. If her intention was to sound snarky or brave she was plenty short of that feat.

"You were attacked." His voice harbored something that Bo hadnt counted on...concern. Instead of speaking her response was a nod.

"Whom...attacked you?" Tamsin decide to hell with it giving him what he wanted.

"Kyron." If he hadnt been showing any emotion before it was apparent now as anger flashed in the underworld god's eyes. Tamsin was thankful for once it wasnt directed at any of them.

"...Explain..." None of them wanted to move but if they didnt his fury would shake the walls surrounding them. Tamsin grabbed her phone tossing it to Odin, as he prefered to be called. He caught it immediately flicking through to the message and video. Tamsin luckily had muted it, Bo didnt need to hear what was on there. The visual would be enough for her father. Several different emotions flashed in his eyes but his face remained cold...masked. Carefully he set the phone down on the half shelf beside him. 'WHERE were you when this took place? You defied me to stay at my daughter's side yet when she was in need of you you were scarce!' If the guilt hadnt hit her hard enough before now it was a tidal wave slamming her against jagged rock walls.

"It wasnt Tamsin's fault..." Bo whispered completely aware at how this thing she regretted calling her father was towering over her lover without any approach.

Behind Kenzi and beside Dyson, Lauren felt more and more her heart shatter. Bo had said it wasnt Tamsin's fault. Did she blame her instead? Piece by torn piece the doctor was realizing how much Tamsin had done for Bo and how much Bo had hidden her feelings for the valkyrie. 'Bo's in love with her.' Lauren wouldnt let this show, no, she couldnt not at a time like this. And if her thoughts hadnt rattled her enough HIS voice would.

"We shall speak privately...Valkyrie...Succubus."

"Bo?" Kenzi squeaked very softly. Bo turned to her nodding.

"Its okay Kenz...I dont think hes here to rain down all hell today. Go with the others back to the Dal. I'll be okay." Kenzi didnt care throwing herself into the succubus' arms as Bo clung tight to her best friend glad she had returned even if it wasnt under the best of circumstances. The two unlatched and Kenzi Dyson and Lauren turned away walking out followed by Trick whom stopped and turned to the dark king.

"Harm MY granddaughter...and there will be no world dark or light that you will be able to hide in."

The Blood King may have been stupid but he wanted his point across to Odin regardless the reprocussions. Turning away he headed out and down the stairs reluctantly.

"You do realize that thats HIM, the Wanderer up there with our girl Trick?" Dyson grumbled as they made their way outside and to Dyson's new black SUV unlocking it for everyone.

"Yes." It was all Trick could say. He knew right now as much as he hated to admit it, Bo was in the safest possible hands. Even if those hands belonged to the devil himself...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I guess this isnt the long over do and uneccesary father daughter reunion...so, what do you want?" Bo impatiently asked rubbing her arms trying to shake the chill away. She didnt like the game pops was playing and it was building up a serious irritation inside of her. That and the fact he remained so still leaning against the wall holding his cane with two hands resting most of his weight on it. 'What I wouldnt give to take that from him and beat the ever living crap out of him with it...' The thought was well worth it as he cleared his throat. 'Hit a nerve did I?' Bo felt a hint of victory until one word one name broke free from his lips.

"Kyron" Odin spoke with both a questionable reasoning and a grave concern. No creature to walk this eternity should ever come at HIS flesh and blood the way that incubus had. His darkened eyes shut running through scenarios in his mind that would thunder this kind of attack by that wretched demon. Did he not know whom Ysabeau was? Certainly not or...this was a revolt against him to which he pondered what would give Kyron justification to strike like this...too many unanswered questions.

"I personally hadnt ever heard of him in any of my lives..." Tamsin muttered breaking the silence that brought with it trembles from Bo.

"You...wandering money for hire hunter...wouldnt...he has existed for centuries without notice or alarm." Odin lulled listening for the valkyrie's response through her body.

"So hes not one to alert the media, got that...but he left quite a rift in his path." Tamsin shot back referring to the sea of death that thing walked away from. It had been obvious that they had been sucked dry viciously and some had fought without conscious thought. 'I am fully aware of the turmoil he cast valkyrie'

"Look, I know now this guy is way ancient...but that doesnt help any of us if he strikes." 'Oh Bo listen to yourself! If? No, when...and how much damn time do I have until he comes for round two! I'm so fucking screwed. Even the great and powerful god cant give me a way to stop him...' Bo sighed rubbing her arms again.

"You want her safe...or you wouldnt have traveled up here exposing yourself to us to humans if it wasnt for that. I get I betrayed you..." Tamsin felt the rush of darkness until it clenched her by the throat hoisting her off the ground as Odin clenched his cane in the other hand tightly. "Sh...i...t" The valkyrie gasped too terrified to fight his grip hanging by his viced hand unmoving. Bo reached out grabbing him by the arm trying to pry his claw from her lover.

"Stop! Please...let her go!" Odin heard the desperation in his Ysabeau grinding teeth together unfolding his grip letting Tamsin drop to the floor coughing coiling into a ball. Bo slid down to her stroking the valkyrie's head.

"I...failed you...forgive...me..." Tamsin muttered sobbing. Odin placed both hands on his cane slamming the tip of it down by her head. The valkyrie trembled by his one threatening gesture.

"You will not again...you are Ysabeau's guardian...should you fail twice, death...will be what you scream in torment for as the worst the fires of hell consume you in burning shackles torturing your soul for eternity."

Bo glanced up just as her father disappeared from sight leaving only a single dark red wrapped gift as Tamsin gathered her shaking wits and Bo reached out unwrapping the soft material revealing a hand woven leather sheath and gold and copper encrested dagger sliding it from its sleeve as the blade of pure black metal sharper than any human made weapon could create reflected her glowing blue eyes.

"Hellllooooo sexy" Bo smiled holding it up. If this was the key to bringing down that asshole, her father could drop by any day...

Flicking on the light to her apartment Lauren shut the door behind her locking it stepping into her open living room kicking her shoes off dropping onto the couch flicking through her phone hitting talk on a name listed Capricorn.

"Yes, this is Dr Beatty returning his call? Yes I'll hold..." Lauren reached into her bag pulling out two viles labeled B.D. holding them up. "Yes, I'm here...tell him that I have two samples here and I'll begin the serum tomorrow...yes...oh I believe we will be making quite the breakthrough if your sample works...yes...call you in the morning." The doctor hung up turning to the vile laying in the small basket on her table setting down the two picking up her newest discovery. "This should help Bo curb her appetite, even from that monster. Oh Bo...I'm going to save you from all of this...one way or another..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Heeeeey Trickster...set meh up another gramps..." Kenzi slurred uncaring at how many she downed leaning on the counter stacking the shot glasses up in a pyramid as Dyson sighed beside her firing down another of his own pushing the glass to the side. The bar keep king shook his head slamming his hand down. "Whaaaa"

"Kenzi, you've had MOOOORE than enough for one night." The human goth grabbed the top glass slamming it down upright.

"Bo...nearly died...aaaaagain! I RAN off to escape this crazy messed up fae political nightmare and I left my best friend to tread water and it wasn't some little kids pool Trick...I left her in a fucking typhoon with no boat no little life preserver nada! I LOST the man I loved I lost everything that made me ME! And I ran from the one person who SWORE they would always have her back!" Kenzi dropped her head down on the counter. Trick wanted to say something to help but nothing came to mind turning to Dyson who nodded reaching over rubbing the goth's back. "I am low grade garbage stinky rotten scum wolf man..." Kenzi mumbled against the grains of the counter.

"No you aren't Kenzi...you're a good person" She flung herself upright into his face

"Good people dont tell their partners in crime fighting I have to leave cause your shit I cant handle my shit I cant handle! What does that make me to coward away and leave Bo this mess?!" Dyson lowered his head to her staring into Kenzi's eyes.

"Human, with far too big of heart to have this topple on her now. C'mon...you are exhausted Kenzi you drank three meals your starting to take after Tamsin..." She chuckled at that leaning into the shifter's chest. You're coming home with me getting some shut eye and we will figure this all out tomorrow."

"But..."

"No protesting miss..." Dyson gathered his favorite little spunky human into his arms stepping away from the counter carrying her toward the door. Kenzi must have relinquished her fight because moment he stepped out of the dal her eyes were shut she was fast asleep and tears slid down her cheeks onto Dyson's arm. "If I can help it Kenz...this time, you're not going to lose anyone. This time, I'm not gonna lose you..."

Trick listened as they left his bar sitting down in his study below sighing. It would be so simple if his books shed a light answers something! He felt the anger rip through him getting up slamming his arms across his table as books scrolls and a glass flew off hitting the floor and he pound both his fists down gasping. How could he hope to help Bo? How could he help any of them!

"I'm powerless...I cant do a damn thing to stop this! She suffers and I cant help her...I failed her...oh Isabeau...I failed our precious grandchild..." Trick slumped over taking all the weight in the world onto his battered shoulders shedding tears he no longer could contain.

Deep in the darkness with only a few lanterns alive with the fires he so ominously loved sat their powerful enemy whom watched as a harem before him swayed of bodies and unsated broken lust devouring each other as he drank the air smiling turning to the whom approached him. Gold eyes flicked to the side at her clasped dark red corset her long slender body shaped down her strong yet beautifully leather covered legs soaked into buckled and high black boots lingering up to her warm copper arms and metal bands worn above the elbows wrapped tight in a celtic metal weave following further still at long waving black hair scraped with dark red streaks into her beautifully shaped face and dark green eyes. Her voice broke is gaze of her and he allowed himself to seep into the soft soothing almost hypnotic tone of it.

"Not enjoying your usual tonight my lord? Surely you must be craving something that lures your attention so immensely..." He smiled as she reached out stroking his arm. "Care to...share?" Kyron let a smile curve his lips.

"When the time comes my dear Cerra I intend to...until then keep your appetite sated to its full extent. When we strike my sweet dark siren you will need to be at your strongest."

"Mmmm in that case.." The dark long haired vixen walked over tugging one of the naked female slaves from her partner as the short haired girl arched under her touch completely surrendering as a warm glow emulated from Cerra's fingers capturing her lips embracing the servant in a long lingering sensual kiss allowing her dark green eyes to ignite a much brighter green glow prying her lips from the girl's as her chi forcefully flowed out of her mouth and into the dark mistress' until the last drop was taken and the girl's eyes fogged over slumping to the ground empty of life. Cerra licked her lips stepping over the pitiful human back to her king. "Thats the peeeeerfect start...dont you agree?" Kyron let his own shimmer the deep haunting red smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"You gonna drink it or stare into the abyss through the bottle?" Tamsin asked popping the lid off another beer dropping next to the succubus. It was obvious there was far too much on her heavy mind. The brunette turned to her giving her that set of eyes that always warded the valkyrie heart ache. She hated to see Bo like this. "Hey..." She reached out taking Bo's hand squeezing it. "I'm here...what is it?" The succubus turned her head away looked up then down shaking her head.

"Before this happened I didnt know what to think of myself. Someone people call so brave and yet I was a coward and selfish ass to those I love...to you..." Tamsin felt her body still swallowing down her nerves. She knew this was coming but nonetheless she wasnt prepared for it. "You have every right to hate me Tamsin." Hate? 'Hardly..."

"Bo..." Tasmin felt the hand unders hers clench. "I...dont hate you. I couldnt."

"I dont get why you dont."

"Because I know you try to save everyone you try to love everyone try to be fair...but when it comes to you Bo when it comes to what you want...what do you want?" Tamsin had to take a moment pulling her hand from the brunette's standing up still holding her beer stepping back to give them space to gather her thoughts. "What is it you really want Bo? Because you cant love everyone the same without someone getting hurt."

"I know that Tamsin...I also know I dont want to lose anyone...especially you." 'Shit' Tamsin thought cursing her stupid ass for ever allowing herself to be this vulnerable especially in front of a succubus like Bo. But she wasnt like any other she had ever met and the things she made Tamsin feel were incredible terrifying and foreign to the valkyrie. Bo gathered her courage standing up walking toward the blonde whose eyes had widened a little clenching tight to the beer bottle in her grip. "I know that since the day we met nothing has been normal its been spontaneous its been...a rollercoaster and everytime I thought the next corner was the last you led me through one surprise after another. But Tamsin...you never let me fall you saved me over and over and never once were you selfish. You shook my world you made me believe I wasnt a monster you embraced who I am and you cherished it. The moment you couldnt hold it in all I had forced you to bottle and you came to me...I let you down."

"Bo..." Tamsin knew she wasnt finished but running this time wasnt an option.

"Please Tamsin...I owe you this." Bo took a long breath letting it out shaky. "The curiosity the intensity the crazy shit you pull...I wouldnt trade any of it for the world and I know you keep eyeing the door in your mind and I dont blame you...but if you walk out that door before I get this out I am gonna regret every day that goes by that I didnt get to tell MY valkyrie that I was wrong to ever tell her what I did instead of telling her that she makes my heart feel more alive than anyone I have ever met and losing that chance to make her...as happy as she makes me every time we're in the same room...would kill me..." Tamsin felt her eyes tremble setting down the beer spinning around grabbing Bo by the arms yanking her into hers cupping her face crushing her lips to the succubus' leaving no room for air as she shoved her against the couch and both fell onto it scorched in passion in intensity and love as they battled for dominance grinning laughing as Bo got the upper hand straddling the blonde's lap.

Breaking their kiss for a moment Bo gathered enough air as Tamsin panted noticing her lover's eyes were not glowing blue.

"Bo..."

"No feeding...not yet valkyrie...I want to have you all before I start turning up the volume..." Tamsin smirked.

"Oh babe...its you whose gonna be screaming" Bo brought her lips against the valkyrie's planting kiss after kiss.

"Bring it on lover...I've got all night and morning...and plenty where that came from..."

"Shut up and strip that sexy ass" Bo smiled deviously grabbing Tamsin's blue tank tugging it over the blonde's head.

"You first..." She purred as Tamsin reached out undoing the buttons of Bo's vest with her eyes igniting of desire noticing no bra beneath. The valyrie let her gaze soak of the succubus gorgeous rack sliding her tongue across her bottom lip as Bo unhooked the clasp on her silver laced bra.

"If I hadnt known any better I would say you planned this..."

"No way of knowing is there...bedroom?" Tamsin felt like the cheshire cat grabbing her lover by the ass tight standing as Bo wrapped her legs around her waist and they stumbled through the double doors to the love shack dropping on the mattress lost in everything that made them powerful, wanted desperately by the other,...and one...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Dyson sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clasping a beer bottle gazing out at the night until he heard rustling under the covers. Turning his head he smiled hearing the groan of Kenzi.

"I gotta quit drinking random shit behind gramps counter...I feel like I downed a bottle of minty fresh mouthwash...ugh..." The shifter chuckled. "Got one of those for me?"

"As if you need anymore liquor."

"Didnt you know the best way to lighten the hangover is drink more of it?"

"I hardly doubt that." The girl sat up reached out and snatched his. "Hey!"

"You were ruining the crisp coldness of it letting it sit there in your cup holder of hands. Thought I'd demonstrate the proper technique for you" Kenzi muttered taking another long sip. "Got anything stronger?"

"Should I answer trufully?" Dyson chuckled shaking his head. "Whiskey in the cooler" Kenzi grumbled throwing covers back jumping to her feet a little too soon losing her balance as Dyson lunged over catching her with his arm. "Since when does the mighty Kenzi let the booze knock her..."

"Okay D man...thems fighting words if your not careful...but I do feel a tad off balance..." The dark haired girl sighed letting herself lean into the big ole wolf. Dyson felt that protective nature and worry lead pulling Kenzi closer as she curled into his arms half on his lap.

"You know...you didnt come say goodbye to me."

"I know Dyson...that was jerkish of me...a little"

"Just a little?"

"A little lot...oogles okay guilty as charged." Dyson grinned running a hand up and down the girl's back. "I had to get away man...this...was all too much for the kenzinator."

"I know."

"Thanks for hauling my ass over though."

"Anytime."

"How did I get..."

"Here?" Dyson finished. "I carried you."

"Look at the wolf man getting his knight on." Dyson smiled at her remark.

"Always gotta look for the pefect moment to execute an operation." Kenzi felt herself relax in the shifter's arms.

"Thanks...again...and for letting me take over your bed."

"Well,I did have the edge."

"I could take the rest of it hostage and ransom it for food." Dyson laughed. She had him there.

"I take it your hungry"

"Starving" Dyson went to set Kenzi to the side until her hand caught his forearm and as he turned his head hers turned as well by accident. Both froze, looking into the other's eyes until Dyson lunged in hungrily kissing his cute little human. Kenzi's eyes went wide for a moment then slid back shutting taking in Dysons scent the feel of his arms the taste of his kiss.

Even though she had no idea how this would impact the gang or even her she found herself with as much passion kissing him back. Her arms snaked around his neck her body pressed against his bare chest and as their tongues met Kenzi found herself moaning into his mouth. Dyson felt the needs of his wolf and his own being drive to protect Kenzi his precious human even deeper grabbing her by the hips pulling her over his lap. Kenzi let her head fall back as Dyson led his lips across her cheek along her ear softly yet deeply growling trailing kisses down the front of her neck moving his hands up to the back of her low cut black shirt gripping it. "Dys...on..." The way she purred his name sent the shifter into primal need clasping the material pulling the threads apart tearing it from her back as it fell off Kenzi dropping to the floor and one skilled hand unlooped her bra discarding that as well. His hands rubbed down her sides rolling to her hips moving his head downward reaching her petite chest stopping for a moment waiting for some sort of permission. Kenzi panted under his grip clenching a hand in his hair digging her other hand into his back and he hungrily attacked one of her breasts with his lips and tongue suckling strongly teasing the human until switching to the other. Kenzi moaned deeper arching her back sliding her hips forward meeting the hardened bulge in his jeans feeling her core pulse warming by that one thrust against him knowing how pooled she was underneath her own bikini undergarment and black stretch pants. Dyson knew it too his wolf senses on high alert breathing in her desire. Her sweet scent filled him as he moved his hands to her ass massaging it purposely pressing her against him brushing his lips back up to her neck suckling it. Smirking at his little game Kenzi responded with a louder moan and nails digging into him.

"Too much?" He breathed in her ear as she slid her hips in a figure eight against him making Dyson growl lower.

"Not...enough..." Kenzi panted gazing up at the celing until Dyson spun her around in his lap pulling her back against him with his hand clasping her inner thigh slowly massaging it reaching up cupping one of her breasts as her head rolled back against him and he watched the pleasure written all over her face. Kenzi gripped his arm while reaching back clawing into the back of his neck. "Dyson..." The shifter smiled letting go of her breast reaching down unclasping her belt sliding it out of the loops tossing it taking her pants by the hips pulling them away from her body tearing them off like he had done her shirt and she gasped completely turned on by his wild animal feat. Dyson gazed down smiling.

"Matching pair hmm?" Reaching back up fondling her other breast Dyson massaged his fingers onto Kenzi's inner thigh moving an inch onto her silk. The goth found herself wetter than niagra falls unable to fathom and sentence to talk back. "What about food..." Dyson muttered against the back of her ear breathing hot licks over her neck. He watched as Kenzi flipped around straddling him dancing her hips against his groin attacking his lips kissing him roughly wrapping arms around his back scraping over it. 'Damn shes fiesty...but she tastes so good...' Kenzi felt his hands on her ass again massaging it rougher. 'Hes an animal...and fuck I'll be his breakfast lunch and dinner...oh Kenz hes one bad but biiiiiig wolf...'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The doctor heard the two knocks at her door glancing up at her clock. 'Right on time' She smiled walking over to the entrance unlocking the door pulling it open completely taken aback at the unexpected visitor. Tall, slender but not to and dressed to the business nines. Every bit of her black skirt every shape of her burgandy blouse conformed to her curves with brown and reddish hair half down and braided as her well manicured nails pushed her small glasses back up onto her face revealing gorgeous green eyes.

"Are you Dr. Beatty?"

"No...um...yes...yes...I um...he..."

"Oh forgive my business partner he had sort of a family emergency. I hope you dont mind me filling in, honestly I'm usually the one taking these sorts of meets. If you would like me to just come back at a later time with him..." Lauren swallowed down her composure mentally notating roll her tongue back into her mouth and stop gawking.

"No...um no...forgive my rudeness...yes please come in." The professional and incredibly stunning guest walked through the doorway holding her notebook and briefbag gazing around at Lauren's abode. Lauren swallowed again clearing her throat and her dumbfounded brain shutting the door. "Could I pour...get you a coffee, a cup...of coffee?" 'What is WRONG with me?' The woman set her things down on the couter cleaning her glasses with her blouse accidentally tugging it down a little too far with the top button undone. Lauren couldnt help but gaze at this beauty's rather nice pair and cleavage.

"Oh, you are too generous. Yes, creamer two sugars?"

"I have a pour bottle for both but I'll do my best."

"Oh Dr. Beatty...I am sure you will mix it just right..." Lauren felt her whole body warm to the woman's soft almost sensual voice. Pouring them both a mug she focussed nervously the task of blending her guest's first.

"Please...Lauren is fine. And I didnt catch..." Before the doctor could break up the mystery she turned right into that very mystery no longer wearing glasses and with her hair down curling over her shoulders. Lauren attempted a word a noise something but as soon as a perfectly curved nail pressed on her lips she had completely forgotten what she wanted to ask.

"You can call me Cerra...Lauren..." The vixen kept her cards well hidden pulling back at just the right time leaving the human in a half drunken mind stupor. "My coffee?"

"Yes..." Lauren blinked twice. Had he just sounded that far gone almost...'Enthralled? No...I'm just imagining things.' She shook her head handing 'Cerra' her coffee. The woman purposely brazed her fingertips with the doctor's letting off a little of her dark gift raising the heat inside of the human. She had to clear her head or get it waaaay out of the proverbial gutter. "So...as your partner and I discussed...I am working on an easier way to appease well ease certain cravings. He explained he had a sample of a stronger dna sample with a curable gene?"

"Oh I can assure you this sample will get you the result your looking for. Your anomaly can be transgressed and molded to what your hoping to achieve."

Cerra unbuckled her case reaching inside pulling out a small metal case cold to the touch handing it to Lauren. She once again toned down her abilities as the doctor eagerly took it walking into her lab setting the box on the metal table opening the samples fridge pulling two out turning to find her guest right next to her. When had she moved? 'Get it together Lauren your imagining things now.'

"Sorry..." Lauren cleared her throat turning away from the woman.

"Is this your test sample?" Cerra reached out lowering her hand over the top of Lauren's releasing a slow but powerful wave of pleasure into her skin flowing it through her body as the doctor's eyes hazed glistening with desire. The vixen let a smile slide over her lips reaching around clapsing the human's hand holding the two viles. "Why dont you let me see them my beautiful doctor..." Cerra moved her face closer to Lauren's placing the softest of kisses on her quivering lips allowing a beautiful ancient melody to roll through the human's mind playing in her ears. The doctor stood there basking in the power over her smiling completely rolled in all sense of the word. The vixen pulled away smirking. "You need to go turn off your phone doctor..."

"I will..." Lauren hummed walking back into the kitchen. Cerra purred turning to the small case unlatching it opening it setting the two viles into a holder unscrewing the two in her case pouring one in each as the two bloods swirled together and she shut the viles placing them back in the sample fridge running her hands over the case as it disappeared along with her empty viles turning back as Lauren walked up to her. The dark beauty reached out cupping the human's face.

"You're so obedient Lauren...such a good little human. Now...if your succubus starts to feel like shes losing control...you will use the viles to cure her, understand? They are your newest cure you created...she will be so proud..."

"Yes...anything..." Cerra let her eyes ignite their bright green swirling with a darker green stroking Lauren's face.

"You're going to sate my appetite for now...but dont worry...I will return to devour you completely..." Cerra whispered planting her lips over the doctor's kissing her slowly pulling deep within Lauren as a green flow of chi rose out of the human into Cerra's hot mouth drinking her down until the woman started to sway in her arms and Cerra moved them into the bedroom breaking her feeding dropping the unconscious doctor on her bed. "Mmmm so delicious. I will definitely have to come back for you." The vixen laughed walking toward the door disappearing into a green fog...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Dyson watched with a raised eyebrow as he stood leaning over the counter with his chin propped up by his hand. Two full servings of batter and the dark haired goth cutey was putting down an entire stack of flap jacks drenched in syrup and butter.

"O...m...g D man...these are heaven. I cave, what brand is this?" Kenzi muttered stuffing another large fork full of pancake into her mouth. Dyson just smiled.

"Homemade and no I'm not giving up my secret."

"Okay, but whip me up some more..." She stated hoovering another four bites. Dyson stood back up straight eyeing his overnight guest. "What?"

"Oh nothing...you just look good in nothing but my shirt." Kenzi swallowed her food feeling her cheeks heat and blush by the shifter's comment. It brought back a slough of very hot intimate images as she gripped his shirt. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Dyson you didnt. I am just...well..."

"Well?"

"How are we gonna...D what are we...gonna tell Bo Bo...about..." Kenzi felt her breath catch in her throat as Dyson's phone went off and she caught a glimpse of who it was. "Are you seriousy gonna answer..." The wolf picked it up hitting talk. "YES you are."

"Hey Bo...you okay? Yeah...no...how did everything go? Really...hmmm...oh have I seen Kenzi?" The goth girl flapped her arms shaking her head mouthing no. "Yes as a matter of fact...hold on." Dyson flicked it to speaker setting it down as Kenzi opened her mouth.

"Are you crazy? Are you going to tell her..."

"Tell me what Kenzi?" The human looked up at Dyson glaring. "You're at Dyson's place?"

"Heeeey Bo...how you feeling girl?" Kenzi fake chuckled.

"A lot better but hey why dont you two get down here when you can...better yet meet us at the Dal, Trick is closing the bar for us today so we can have a meeting...of sorts..."

"Wait...is your pop..."

"No just Tamsin and I. I havent called Lauren yet."

"Hey Bo babe have you seen my bra?" Dyson chuckled shaking his head. 'Way to go partner...looks like you got her after all.' He was more than happy for Tamsin. He wanted the valkyrie to be happy.

"Check on the side of the couch...okay so um we will met you in about an hour or so?"

"Sure thing Bo Bo."

"Ummmmmmm am I missing something?"

"Nope." Both Kenzi and Dyson said at once. They were soooo busted.

"Uh...huh. Well I guess that nope I will ask Kenz later huh?"

"See you in an hour Bo." Kenzi snatched the phone turning off the call. "Do you have any idea how eaaaaasily a succubus can spot a lie? Hello we will totally radiate attraction girl's got satelites in her!" Dyson smirked.

"Nice to hear you admit you find me sexy Kenz." The goth felt her jaw drop turning away. 'Damn you wolfie...' She was blushing heavier. The shifter laughed walking toward the bathroom.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower...now you can sit there pondering how you will avoid Bo's detection or...you can join me." Kenzi thought for just a moment about that choice sliding off the stool as she headed after the sexy nude stud shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Soooooo..." Tamsin walked by clothed brushing her hand over Bo's very tightly covered ass smacking it heading into the kitchen. "I am gonna guess they didnt just sit on the couch and talk alllll night." The valkyrie was right about her hunch and after Bo heard the hesitation and nervousness in Kenzi's voice she was believing it herself. The thing was, when...had this mild friendly manor between the wolf and human became a tad more. "Oh come on babe, hello Dyson is like Mr. hot eligible and veeeery single...and its no wonder he protects her the way he does."

"Okay, say you ARE right...but Kenzi isnt one to just jump in the sack with anyone Tamsin." The valkyrie laughed grabbing an orange juice bottle out of the fridge unscrewing cap putting it to her lips. "Hello? Glass?"

"Like you arent guilty of drinking straight from the source...and HELLO this is not anyone. Its Dyson."

"Yeah but when did Kenzi start to like him? I mean, hes my ex."

"Hes also a five star stud between the sheets..." Tamsin shut her mouth realizing the wolf was out of the bag. Bo widened her eyes laughed and shook her head teasingly pushing Tamsin on the chest.

"You totally banged your partner" Tamsin studied her lover's face. Nothing on her expression showed jealousy or anger. Was she okay with this? "Tamsin, you can drop the worry. I'm not mad and besides you tend to piss people off so bad that they have this physical rumble with you and well...one thing leads to another..."

"So get angry even and horny huh?"

"When you burn as hot as your aura does when we fight I am practically dying to tear your clothes off put you against the wall and fuck you senseless." Tamsin felt her whole body light up in a torent heat. 'Damn succubus, you can talk that way to me anytime as long as its me whose putting you against the wall.' The valkyrie smirked.

"Duly noted captain duly noted." Bo let a grin spread leaning over about to kiss her glowing valkyrie stopping.

"Since I am in charge..." Tamsin felt her own grin widen. "Why dont we...grab a bite before..." Bo stroked her hand from the blonde's cheek over her lip sliding down her neck letting out just a little of her charm heating things up a little more. "...We meet up with the others..."

"Mmmmm succubabe...as long as I'm doing the biting...and you know we are gonna have to change again..." Tamsin smirked not even giving Bo a moment to contemplate her move slamming the succubus against the fridge throwing her arms up pinning her lover's wrists diving her head to the vulnerable spot between the brunette's head and neck nipping playfully. Bo shut her eyes putting her head back moaning as Tamsin pushed her thigh between her legs rubbing it.

"Why officer...I swear I havent done a thing..." Tamsin pushed her leg harder against Bo's center rotating it as the succubus moaned heavier.

"On the contrary...you have been a VERY...BAD...succubus trying to seduce and influence a fellow inforcer of the law...and we dont take those charges lightly..." Bo felt her eyes light up to their familar hungry blue and Tamsin watched when they did. "I was hoping they would do that..." Bo moved her head to Tamsin's crushing their lips together shoving the valkyrie back into the island descending on her slapping her hands on the blonde's hips gripping them. Tamsin moaned into Bo's kiss returning it flipping them putting Bo against the counter gripping the brunette's ass. She broke the kiss after Bo pulled a little of her chi licking her lips. "An hour tops huh?"

"We can make it work..." Bo grinned as Tamsin roughly kissed her and both continued to toss the other against the walls in a sexually charged brawl.

"I love it when it gets rough..."

"See if the walls are standing after detective..." Bo purred issuing the callenge which the valkyrie gladly accepted...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Can I get you a beer to start?" Trick asked distracting the doctor's wandering attention. Lauren turned away from the pool game to which Kenzi was actually beating Dyson pretty fairly or the wolf was too busy staring at her back end to care about his 'game', nodding smiling to Trick. The bar keep could tell it was plainly fake. "Something stronger maybe?" As the doors flung open a very loud and cheerful valkyrie strode in with a rather contently grinning granddaughter of his.

"WELL gangs all here it seems! Oooo racking ball time!" Tamsin smirked walking over to her favorite human leaning her head onto Kenzi's shoulder. "Psssst..." She whispered smiling as Kenzi turned her head. "...Did he howl for you?" The goth was far passed deeply red blushing. Tamsin laughed tapping Kenzi in the butt walking over to the bar where Bo had found a stool for.

"Dammit T!" Kenzi grumbled.

"So?" Bo asked laughing

"They sooooo knocked boots." The valkyrie exclaimed. "Hey Trick two cold ones yea?" The blood king shook his head watching the great wolf shifter hiding the expression on his face behind his arm failing at his shot.

"So...as much fun as this is...dont we have more serious..." Lauren paused noticing the mark on the back side of Tamsin's neck. Surely the valkyrie had no intention of masking the love bites which brought the doctor's jealousy rearing its ugly head turning away shaking off her ragged nerves. "...Things to discuss?"

"Lauren's right. By the way how did your meeting go?" Dyson asked as he and Kenzi stopped their game walking over.

"Meeting?" Bo was curious now.

"One of my colleages from my old ash serving days got me in touch with a fae facility in Springs. There was a very well known prestigious geneticist whom I shared my research with. He was dropping by samples to aid with...my injections...for...anyway, do we know any other information on this incubus?" Bo studied the doctor's posture noticing how quick she changed the subject. She wasnt the only one, Tamsin had noticed it too. 'Why the hell is she still working on injections for Bo? Shes PLENTY sated...control factor...gotta be a control issue.' The valkyrie kept her thoughts deeply hidden.

"What did, you know...have to say Bo Bo?" Kenzi re-routed the convo.

"Not much actually." Bo slid her thoughts back to dear old dad and his rather uncomfortable visit. He no doubtingly knew way more than he was willing to share. "Not anything helpful. How bout you?" The succubus turned her eyes to her grandfather whom leaned over the bar counter.

"I would like to say I solved all the mysteries of your attacker Bo, but unfortunately he eludes all my knowledge every historical event...as if he didnt exist."

"Thats...thats what her father said remember Bo? He has existed for centuries without notice." Tamsin stated as the brunette nodded. "Hes a ghost."

"Hardly." Bo felt every part of her body violently tremble with a thundering fear and sensual hunger.

Her eyes widened reaching out grasping Tamsin's wrist tightening as the valkyrie turned to her lover feeling every ounce of Bo's terror. Instantly her instincts to protect HER succubus drove into high gear flipping around pulling Bo behind her looking into the warm yet haunting and deadly eyes of the monster before them all. Dyson felt his wolf break forward stepping protectively in front of Kenzi as Trick came around holding a long caned staff unsheathing it to reveal a blade underneath. He slid his gaze to Bo's seeing every ounce of dripping fear on his granddaughter's face. Turning his gaze back to the demon before them he clenched the staff tighter.

"This is a sanction of peace for my people, YOU are unwelcome here!"

"Spoken so strongly Blood King...and with such...force behind it. But surely I expect nothing less especially to protect your precious grand child." Trick swallowed hard. How did he know Bo was... 'This creature knows far too much about us and we dont know even the littlest bit about him.' "I honor your sanction your...sacred ground." Kyron stepped forward walking calmly confidently toward the succubus as his eyes slid into hers shifting from their tranquil gold igniting orange then deeper into a burning red. "Must...we have this animosity...Isabeau..." The incubus watched as every bit of the brunette's fear rolled off her igniting her aura just like his eyes. Tamsin could feel her lover's grip loosening.

"No!" The valkyrie yelled swinging around clasping Bo's face on both sides crushing her lips to the succubus'. Instantly Bo moaned into the kiss grabbing her valkyrie by the waist shutting her eyes giving in to everything Tamsin shared in that one embrace. Lauren felt her heart sink once more turning her attention to the incubus, the unbelievably attractive handsome man finding her entire mind, body, everything.. melting by the sight of him.

The doctor couldnt take her eyes off him and he knew it too when his gaze slid into hers without his eyes moving. That gaze, the way he looked at her looked through her quickened her pulse raced her heart and awakened heat inside of her no woman had ever come close to stirring alive. It was if he was before her running his hands over her stripping layer by layer every piece of clothing covering her until...

"GET out of here!" Dyson growled heavily angrily and Lauren felt her mind break free of what ever she had been in turning her head to Kenzi behind Dyson noticing her clenching his forearm with both hands shakily fighting ragged breaths. The doctor met the goth's confused eyes. Had she felt the same thing? The shifter pulled from her grip and immediately she called for Dyson whom leapt forward right for the monster affecting the girls.

"No Dyson!" Kenzi screamed as Bo and Tamsin turned now parted seeing the shifter reach with a clawed hand for the incubus' throat. But the wolf couldnt have known how truly strong nor quick his opponent was until his knee came up directing hard into Dyson's chest as he swung his own arm up snatching him by the neck before the shifter could make contact with Kyron's clenching hard swinging the shifter tossing him into the table and chairs as the slab snapped in half with Dyson's body colliding with it leaving him barely moving on the floor in a splintered mess. "Dyson!" Kenzi ran quickly over to him with Bo bolting over as well.

"Dyson! Dyson...talk to us!" Bo hollered.

"Still...h...e...re..." The wolf groaned in much more pain than he ever expected from a table. He had completely underestimated this monster. Watching with blurred vision he couldnt even warn Tamsin whom had shifted to full on valkyrie as her wings shifted out spreading. "Ta...m...s..." Bo felt her heart slam to a halt spinning around watching her lover.

"Tamsin!"

"Playtime is over pal!" Tamsin smirked as her face contorted but her grin slid away watching as the incubus' eyes lit up brighter red then rolled into waves of dark crimson as he tilted his head. 'Hes immune! Hes fucking immune!' The valkyrie felt her control on her form diminishing pulling in her wings stumbling back. "Shit." She knew what was happening even before her mind and body could register the attack. His hand reached out cupping her chin firmly but that one touch felt warm velvet...heavenly. His eyes slid deeper into hers and every ounce of her struggle her tension melted away. She could barely hear Bo's screaming voice calling out to her until a soft familiar hand grabbed her own yanking her back harshly and away from the sexy god that was pulling her. Tamsin fell to the floor completely unbalanced as her head snapped clear with Kenzi gripping her shoulder flicking her near focussed eyes to the human and wolf crawling to them. "Dyson...shit what ha..." All three turned to see the wind rush around the succubus. "Oh boy."

"You dare touch what belongs to the Queen! Vile creature you will bow helpless before us! We are earth and air fire and chaos! We rule the darkness and all its servants!" Bo shouted her voice deepened her eyes a shift of dark blue and black burning with power. But Kyron meerly observed this change studying it carefully slipping his lips into a dark ominous grin. "You pathetic being will cower before us begging for a merciful death!" The incubus waited for his opportunity rushing at the empowered dark queen grabbing her by the arms slamming her into the wall lifting his arm snatching her by the face opening his mouth quickly pulling from deep inside Bo draining her dark power her chi as the brunette's eyes shifted from the dark orbs to blue widening. Kyron kept her pinned draining more and more from Bo who no longer felt the power of her blood and could barely hold her succubus energy as he continued to suck massive amounts of chi from her. She struggled against his grip until suddenly he released her taking her head slamming it into the wall hard as Tamsin screamed jumping to her feet to rush him but Kyron kicked her hard sending the valkyrie brutally into the post as a sickening crack was heard when her ribs hit the pillar. Trick ran at the incubus piercing his side pressing the blade deeper and deeper into him until Kyron jumped back laughing as he ran out of the bar leaving turmoil in his wake. The blood king rushed to Bo's side whom was moaning in pain rolling to her side bleeding badly from the head. He turned to see Dyson gripping his chest bent over Tamsin as Lauren ran over to Trick and Bo.

"Tamsin! Tamsin...can you hear me? Little T?" Kenzi muttered sobbing. She had never seen the valkyrie this banged up before. Looking over she ran over to Bo whom was calling for Tamsin her voice but a whisper. Kenzi dove to her side cradling her head. "Bo Bo...say something hot pants...Bo?"

"Trick...hate to say it...but now would be a reaaaally good time for a miracle." Dyson exclaimed coughing in pain. If he knew of any...he'd be working them.

They needed help beyond help and as he glanced around at the destruction all he could think about was Bo's father. If he ever truly cared about her...now would be his opportunity to prove it.

Platters goblets candle holders flung from the tables along with his cane and everything else in close proximity as torches mounted on walls burst from the fluxes of his power releasing dangerously violent flames with his fists pounded heavily into the table. He stood furious...outraged at the attack at the Dal. His hands clenched tightly closed his face shifted to a rage no human could ever hope to match and eyes burning blue. How could he allow this monstrosity to continue these assaults on his Ysabeau?! How could he sit back...and do nothing? Odin knew there were things he couldnt intervene on, but this? He gave her the dagger yet she didnt use it! Did she not carry it with her? Odin slumped into his chair pondering all these things with his courters in shambles. She was destined to rule yet her power did nothing for her...that was it...her power. In an instant it made perfect sense but only Ysabeau could fall to it, and eventually the darkness will win over her. Yes, it was only a matter of time...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Uuuugh...did anyone get the license plate number off the semi that hit me?" Tamsin groaned attempting to lay still as the doctor examined the massive damage to her side. She didnt need an xray to know her second fourth and fifth rib were either bruised or broken. But Lauren couldnt help but poke and prod at her injuries. What she wouldnt give to have the succubus' ability to heal right now. Tamsin turned her head to see Dyson leaning against the far wall shirtless and bandaged with crossed arms as Kenzi fumbled through a stack of books with Trick attempting to find anything to help them. Her eyes ventured over to the closed door frowning. "Bo..." Lauren felt her body tense at how the valkyrie spoke her name. "I gotta check on..."

"I wouldnt move if I were you." Lauren warned her letting a tad too much anger roll into her voice. Tamsin heard it clear as day sitting up uncaring at how much pain it caused. She shot her face directly into the doctor's bringing Lauren's eyes a little wider by the unexpected glare.

"WHAT the fuck is YOUR problem?" Lauren met her gaze slamming the gauze down on the table.

"You. You're my problem with your pompus attitude your wreckless gung ho behavior! You dont care how it affects others or who gets hurt because of it!" Tamsin snorted grinding her jaw into a tight smirk. She moved her face closer to the human's.

"MY reckless behavior is what saved your sorry ass over and over...MY actions is what has kept Bo safe...NOT...YOURS...sit on your stethoscope and spin...Doc." The valkyrie forced her body off the top of the kitchen table stumbling as little as she could heading for Bo's bedroom stopping before the door taking a ragged breath opening it quickly shutting it behind her noticing immediately the succubus wasnt on the bed. "Bo?" Tamsin heard a crash in the bathroom booking it in there feeling her heart slam in her chest seeing the brunette slumped over next to the bath tub with a candle holder and candle laying beside her tipped over. "Bo..." She knelt by her lover's side seeing instantly the brutality to her face the monster had left. 'She hasnt fed...shit.' "Bo...cmon succubabe...you need to..." Tamsin moved too quickly feeling the pain shoot through her ribs. Bo looked at her with weakened brown eyes breathing heavily.

"Tam...sin...are you...okay?"

"Right as rain." The valkyrie seethed unable to hide it knowing Bo would pick up on it.

"Liar..." Bo mumbled taking her valkyrie's hand as she helped her sit up leaning against the tub. "How is...Dyson?"

"Pissed. But hes standing wrapped up in a bow for Kenzi."

"I heard...arguing...FELT it." 'Shit.' The succubus had picked up on hers and the doc's tiff. "What happened Tamsin?"

"Tell you all about it AFTER you feed. So get your hot sucking on sexy tits."

"Your way too hurt for me to drain you." 'I can play pain in your ass too my valkyrie...' Tamsin studied those brown eyes sighing.

"I'll be fine Bo. Trust me." They stared deeply into each other's eyes as Bo grumbled Tamsin nodded. The succubus slid onto her lap straddling her bringing a hand into the valkyries long blonde hair clenching enough to mean business as Tamsin smirked.

"Only because you said it so nicely..." Bo whispered with a deep purr as she brought her lips against her lover's pressing firmly as Tamsin gripped the brunette's hips and Bo felt her open her mouth as the succubus slowly began to pull chi from her flowing the energy between them into the hungry woman as eyes no longer brown lit up a deeper blue than Tamsin was familar with gazing into them noticing the fire as a hint of black and white burned into their core. The valkyrie felt her lover break the flow staring at her.

"Bo?" The succubus placed her hands on both sides of Tamsin's face stroking it.

"You give your queen so much willing devotion...valkyrie...your sacrifices shall never go unnoticed...and I shall reign with you at my side...my guardian..." The valkyrie felt the strength in those eyes in her dark voice knowing at that moment Bo was one with the power she had fought so hard against fought to control. Before Tamsin could muster a word the succubus sent a red flow of chi from her throat as it shot into the blonde's and she gasped swallowing down the energy feeling a heat at her injured side slowly building and healing the wounds until Tamsin could breathe without the pain once more. Bo could never heal another before, only transfer chi. Was this her true awakening power? The flow stopped and Tasmin stared in awe. "You...are mine." The darkness in Bo swirled deep in her eyes with her rather haunting yet sensual possessive tone. Then just as it appeared the dark calmed and the succubus' eyes reverted back to their warm brown. "Tamsin..." As if the realization had just hit her Bo smiled almost laughing unaware at how much she had just given of her own soul to release that hidden power. The valkyrie blinked as Bo hugged her and Tamsin slowly wrapped her arms around her lover. She forced the thoughts away of how much Bo had mirrored her father's eyes...the eyes of the true darkness. How much longer til she was exactly what he was...Tamsin had to find away to keep Bo as human as possible, in the light where her family fought to keep her.

"You look...quite amused my lord..." Cerra purred leaning closer running a sharp nail down Kyron's bare chest as they laid in the dark burgandy sheets of his four post bed. Her body flawless beautiful and exposed to him after another of their darkly passionate feasts. The incubus gazed down and the naked bodies of the three women upon the smooth glazed wooden floor drained of life, their eyes open glassed and empty an expression of dying pleasure covering their faces. Kyron looked back up grabbing Cerra by the neck releasing a hot burst of chi into her as she moaned clawing the mattress. The vixen laughed completely high on the hit he had sent her laying back. "Mmmmm...you werent kidding...the power...the taste..."

"And much much more...so much she barely has fathomed...the perfect meal." Kyron smiled shutting his eyes basking in what he had taken from her thinking about the other women that the succubus had around. Two humans definitely worth enslaving or giving to Cerra whom had already had a taste of the doctor and obviously liked the sample. Then there was the valkyrie. Such a strong dark deadly creature so deeply conquered by the dark queen. He would enjoy watching the succubus strip away every bit of her will her soul until the valkyrie was the perfect play thing and the moment she broke her lover the incubus would force the queen to relive it shattering the last of Isabeau's fight leaving her vulnerable and his for the taking along with alllll that power buried inside. What fun it would be erasing every ounce of the great Hades' plans and destroying his precious legacy rewriting it to his own rule. 'I will turn your precious offspring into my little wind up lust doll oh great lord of darkness...and you, will bow before me surrendering everything...'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Kenzi...you dont have to worry. I'm a tough wolf I can shed off these wounds easily." Dyson explained with a rather fidgety human on his kitchen counter. He studied her tapping fingers on the countertop and her shaking foot. "Kenzi?"

"Look at you! Your like the mummy starter kit! You think this little ball of kick your ass doesnt see that yours isnt okay?" Kenzi stammered as Dyson walked over to her bringing a hand to her soft face brushing it. "Dyson...the fae fighter pack got served by that dude by like hundred fold D man...we cant take a round two without some serious fire power. So unless you got some hardcore military grade ammo a couple tanks and a few grenade launchers in your closet we are utterly cannon fodder." The shifter felt the fear behind Kenzi's upmost saracasm. He moved closer holding her preciously protectively. He knew that despite his attempts she had been affected by the monster whom attacked them, possibly even enthralled if only for just a moment...but a moment to many for his liking. If Bo could barely take his power then Kenzi even Lauren stood no chance in hell.

"Cant convince you to let me lock you in my bedroom til this is all over can I?"

"Not a slim chance in hell." Kenzi fired back and Dyson couldnt help but smile. 'Shes stubborn but man I love her...'

"Trick...I have gone over every scroll you have every document and nothing." Lauren muttered dropping onto the sofa of the bar keep's study. After Bo had announced everyone to go home and take time to recuperate Lauren eagerly volunteered to continue Kenzi's search when the goth took off with Dyson. She needed SOMETHING to take her mind off the irritating valkyrie and a stupidly smitten succubus. Lauren was beginning to hate Tamsin with a vengeance completely baffled how Bo could choose that low life old scumbag of the wanderer's over her. Trick observed the clench of the book in her hand completely aware of her behavior.

"I can handle this Lauren, if you would like to get some shut eye."

"No, Trick no. Please, I insist..." 'Besides it distracts me from all the fucking they are probably doing...oh my god why am I thinking of that?!' The blood king raisd an eye brow.

"I will grab us a bottle and a couple glasses. I think we could both use a strong remedy." Little did Lauren nor Trick know it would unleash everything the doctor had pent up in words she couldnt muster out without liquid courage and give Trick a real understanding into the human's tattered life all because of the fae.

Tamsin sat up in bed with the covers pulled over her chest glancing over at a happily content and sleeping succubus with one arm draped over her stomach. She could watch her in this peaceful state for an eternity admiring her beauty her devotion and determination. But as calm as she was Tamsin felt her own serenity lessen. They had cranked their passion to eleven again but this time Bo hadnt fed yet her eyes had glown that powerful blue the whole entire love making session never shifting back to brown until they had both screamed their release to one another. The succubus had also pulsed wave upon wave through Tamsin's body driving her into higher states of sensual ecstasy.

Usually Bo kept the power toned down during their bed battles. 'What has your father done to you Bo? What have they both unleashed in you? This isnt you babe...is it?' That seemed to be the million dollar question. She pried from the unconscious arms of her lover slipping off the bed gazing over at the open doors walking through them out and into the kitchen sighing in the pink robe she'd snatched on the way tying the sash pulling open the fridge. Tamsin felt that familar chill on the back of her neck reaching over quickly to the knifeblock snatching the largest one quickly closing the fridge turning around right into the sight of the wanderer...Bo's father.

"Shit..." The valkyrie gulped clenching tighter to the knife. "What are you doing..." Tamsin shut her mouth tight realizing the complete lack of respect she was showing Odin...'Hades...I wonder which one he actually prefers...what am I thinking?!' But he remained calm completely somber to her defensive manuveur.

"Valkyrie..." Tamsin gulped down hard pressing herself as far back against the counter as she could. 'Need I remind you why you are here...'

"I..." The blonde choked on her words. "...I'm protecting Bo." Had she gotten it out finally? But the dark lord slightly narrowed his eyes. 'From ME it seems as well...but you have a chance to clear your debt with me Valkyrie.' Tamsin held tight to the knife but lowered it some. "I wont help you hurt her...I wont betray her ever again."

"You, are her guardian...you will remain by her side no matter what commeth...no matter where her path leads..." Tamsin felt the light bulb click on in her head.

"You knew her power her blood would win her over." If he couldnt have been any more evil to Tamsin the faint smile and look in his eyes was enough to give it away. "She wont turn on her family...you know that."

"She wont have to. The Queen, my Queen will bring them into her own." Tamsin felt the sickening thought form into a grisly image causing her heart to crumble...of Bo's darkness taking over and turning those she loved into her willing loyal thralls. It nearly caused the valkyrie to vommit. No...Bo wouldnt do that. "Its inevitable." Both heard the shuffling in the other room as Tamsin looked toward the noise looking back to see tall dark and scary gone from her sight setting the knife back in the block as Bo walked over in practically nothing with a slight yawn and mischievous grin.

"Mmmmm midnight snack my valkyrie?" Bo purred reaching up laying a soft finger over Tamsin's bottom lip causing the valkyrie's body to shiver with a warmth fevering through her flesh.

"You know...me...night...ea..." Tamsin couldnt finish her words as the succubus closed the gap pressing her lips against the blonde's narrowing the distance between their bodies instantly as Bo locked an arm around Tamsin's neck deepening the kiss practically rubbing herself like a cat in heat against the valkyrie whom moaned into the brunette's mouth reaching around cupping Bo's sexy firm ass forcing her closer as their kiss broke momentarily.

"Mind if I get one too..." Bo purred her eyes gazing into Tamsin's so full of desire and need causing the succubus to release the fiery blue in her own smiling sending out little waves of sensual energy between them electrifying the valkyrie whom growled grabbing tighter to her lover's ass lifting Bo up heading out of the kitchen with hungering determination. "Why...detective..." Bo hummed running her lips over Tamsin's earlobe.

"I'm cuffing you down my hot horny succubus...and pounding you so hard your gonna be begging and screaming for them off..." Tamsin threatened her words dripping with sexual intent as she practically threw Bo on the bed climbing up pouncing her pinning her down turning every dial up to the highest degree of raging inferno inside the burning succubus. Bo felt her eyes burning bluer fighting playfully her lover's grip arrousing Tamsin even more arching her body against the valkyrie's and the blonde met her challenge slamming her body down against Bo's grinding herself against her succubus causing them both to shutter. "Such a god damn tease..."

"Arent I in your...custody...officer..." Bo couldnt hold back the need the yearn building inside of her as it errupted from her bursting through her eyes as red glowing wave upon wave rushed from her flesh rolling onto Tamsin's fingers hands slipping further over her into her and the valkyrie felt her own body arch buck with a pleasure she couldnt even describe but intensified as Bo felt a dark smile curl over her lips and Tamsin felt her eyes roll back moaning when their lips met once again forcing her eyes forward yet closed lost in the ecstasy Bo had unleashed on them both forcing the valkyrie to completely dismiss and forget everything she had told the succubus' father. Nothing mattered, he didnt, the bastard that hurt her didnt...her lifetimes of battles didnt as she surrendered to this irresistable seduction falling into the passion the heat the instense sexual drive of her lover...of her queen...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Kenzi couldnt believe she was actually sitting here, beside the doctor watching as the stupid woman groaned about her hang over as Trick set two cups of coffee on the table mouthing thank you to her walking out of the room. The goth sighed running her fingers around the rim of the mug closest to her.

"Got smashed with Trickster huh?" Lauren lifted her head from the table staring at the cup of steaming java.

"My entire brain feels like its been through a blender then dissected." Kenzi would normally feel sympathy for the doc but watching the events as of late tallied points against miss goodie two shoes. Lauren reached out pulling the mug closer taking a deep scent of it with eyes widening. "What does he put in his coffee? It could wake a tranquilized elephant!"

"He makes the good shit. Drink up, we need to talk." The doctor sighed taking a couple sips. "Want to tell me why you and little T are acting like a couple raging bulls seeing red?" Lauren set the mug back down harshly.

"How can you defend her like that? How can you just pretend she isnt the reason all this happened to Bo? So she did a few decent humanly deeds...doesnt excuse everything else she did." Lauren had valid points but she couldnt look passed jealous eyes and Kenzi knew it.

"She may have started off with a big bad mission doc...but the crazy shit she pulled every time to save our asses sure tips the scales in her favor. Now right now Lauren, Bo needs all the help the support in the world from us. We need to work together and you need to understand that as difficult as it is for you to admit it and even I to admit it...only fae can protect her right now. I learned a long time ago that I may not be able to defend myself let alone my Bo Bo bud but if I can be that support even from afar I can make a difference even as a simple human. We all have our roles doc...we all play a part. But is that something you can accept?" Lauren felt the weight of Kenzi's words thinking hard on their rooted meaning staring into her coffee. The goth stood up pushing back the chair walking out and down the stairs seeing Trick sitting in his study staring off into space. "Hey gramps whats with the face?" She came over plopping down on the sofa looking at the bar keep. "Trick?"

"You know Kenzi...you're getting pretty wise for still being as young as you are."

"You heard everything?" Trick nodded.

"I will admit when I first met you I thought you annoying I just wanted to toss you out of my bar. I watched you struggle with your place in all this and despite so many telling you humans could do nothing could only hinder rather than help you fought, you stayed. I am...trully sorry for how I treated you Kenzi. The sacrifice you made for Bo, for us all to stop the chaos and destruction HE brought...there is no amount of gratitude I could ever show I could ever repay to prove to you what that meant. I think...Lauren has found her place invaluable found herself doubting why she is involved in all this as you once felt. She in some ways force herself onto Bo's life and her intentions as good as they may be most of the time seem harsh cold perhaps overburdening to others." Kenzi pondered what Trick had said and the comparison he'd made. It was a valid theory.

"Well Trick..as long as that open bar drinks for life still stands...no thanks necessary." Kenzi brought the blood king chuckling smiling herself. "But...helping Bo fight this new evil is what we gotta figure out. No luck still?" Trick frowned.

"I contacted old allies, councils, hell even well known seers oracles...nothing." Both heard a hard three knocks glancing up at a red dark leather jacket long curly brownish blonde hair and a sarcastic grin.

"Someone told me this was the place to see a bar keep about a king." Acacia smirked standing in the midst of the stairs.

"Interesting...shes there right now? Yea...I will drop by the shack and let them know. Yea Kenz I've tried buzzing Tamin twice I havent tried Bo but I'll just head over then meet you there." Dyson felt the line go dead grabbing a fresh tank and shirt buttoning it reaching for his wallet and keys heading out of his place dialing Bo's number hearing the rings continue tossing the phone on the seat driving towards the clubhouse.

Making his way around the bend he pulled into the drive of Bo's home noticing Tamsin's vehicle parked in the drive next to Bo's hopping out heading for the door. Heading up the stairs he paused his wolf senses on high alert quickening his pace to the door disregarding a knock flinging it open. The moment Dyson stepped in the room he felt a quick movement behind him as a blade was raised to his neck right against his throat.

"You're trespassing wolf." The voice Dyson immediately recognized, that blend of a dark creature on a power high and the succubus he knew too well...Bo. Something smelled different, SHE smelled different but then suddenly the blade removed from his neck he was able to turn noticing the blue leave her eyes that widened still holding her dagger. "Dyson."

"I called...both you and Tamsin. What...Bo...what's going on?" Bo had never attacked him like that before let alone threatened him. Something was way off. Bo sighed sheathing the dagger back in her boot. When she looked back up her eyes were glowing a deep blue glowing strongly. "Bo...whats happening to you?" The succubus stepped closer until something shifted in her expression, a hint of fear but it wasnt of Dyson as her eyes calmed returning to their warm brown and Bo gasped collapsing against the wall.

"Dyson...run..."

"Bo..." The shifter reached out but she pushed him back as her eyes lit up in a swarming blue and her voice deepened.

"RUN!" She shouted and as Dyson backed away he noticed Tamsin enter the room shifting her form to her valkyrie face. The wolf snarled turning with regret bolting out of the room down the stairs running to his vehicle unable to fathom this turn of events turning on the engine hightailing it out of there heading straight at full speed for the Dal. Bo put her head back against the wall fighting the blue in her eyes as the valkyrie pulled back her power walking over to her lover bringing her forehead against the succubus'. Bo glanced into the loving eyes of the blonde's. "Tamsin..."

"I'm here my queen..." Bo felt her teeth clench together swallowing back the anger at herself the hate using every fiber of her tainted soul to bottle the darkness as her eyes shifted brown once more. She heard her lover's gasp as Tamsin snapped out of her haze reaching up stroking the brunette's arm. "Bo."

"We need to get to the Dal asap Tam Tam...before all hell breaks loose..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Kenzi? Trick?" Dyson hollered running down the stairs to see quite the familiar face stopping dead in his tracks. "We have a problem." Acacia studied the shifter's nervous tension folding her arms.

"Whats got your big pup panties bunched up pal?" She retorted as Dyson walked passed her stopping before the bar keep. "Or...ignore me. Isnt this a bar?" Kenzi patted the bounty hunter on the arm.

"Come on lady lets go find us a shot or two." Trick watched as the human left Acacia up and out of his study turning to Dyson.

"Tell me what happened." The wolf took a long nervous breath bracing himself for what news he was about to deliver the blood king.

"I think...Bo might have..." Dyson swallowed down his concern and fear spitting it out. "...turned Tamsin into her...thrall." Trick leaned back absorbing every ounce of shock that had slammed into him. Had his granddaughter given in to everything she batled against her entire life? "Trick...Bo..shes changing."

"I dont care if hes stopping the apocalypse I need to talk to my grandfather now!" Dyson's eyes widened as the bar keep shook his head unsure of what to do but knowing by the tremble in her voice she was terrified. Both headed up the stairs into the bar. There, the succubus paced across the floor as all eyes including Tamsin's followed her steps as Bo ran hands through her hair gripping her head breathing heavily continuing her ragged tromps. Trick stood watching her crumbling resolve calling out to her.

"Bo." She continued her pacing frantically. He called again using her full name. "Ysabeau!" The succubus halted her steps turning to him. Their eyes met and Trick knew by the lost look in her eyes his beautiful grand child was struggling inside and out.

"Never a dull moment eh Tamsin?" Acacia muttered holding a full shot glas of liquor as the valkyrie swiped it out of her hand knocking it back. The hunter noticed how shaken her old student was.

"Not on this earth." Tamsin stated trying to gather her wits about her. Kenzi leaned over from behind the bar.

"Um...T, what I miss?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"Shit hit the fan." The valkyrie replied watching as the doctor walked over to them. Tamsin didnt want to admit how badly Bo was losing the fight to her inner darkness but after their little clubhouse banging even she felt her own life completely in Bo's hands. But the valkyrie would have already given her heart soul and body to her yet she knew Bo had fought her very existence to keep from stripping her free will from her. The succubus would rather die than turn them all into mindless slaves.

"Bo, you need to calm down...here, sit."

"No Trick...dont touch me...I'm a monster..." Dyson watched the succubus back away from her grandfather keeping her hands out. "I'm just like HIM just like my father..."

"Bo, you arent...Bo! BO!" Trick watched with a torn heart as she fled from the Dal and away from everyone she loved. The bar keep clenched his fist turning to Tamsin. "Tell me everything that happened...everything."

Tamsin swallowed hard nodding unsure how their rather violently passionate play would stir with the gang, but if it helped she was gonna expose everything.

Bo felt her mind flooding with memories of being called a demon a monster a beast stumbling into the alley as the sun set behind the hills unable to keep herself from stopping or reversing her path feeling tears well up in her eyes gasping. She hadnt even paid attention to where she was going as her body collided with another until the impact brought her escape to a halt. Bo felt herself stepping back unbalanced looking up into the deepest most mesmerizing green eyes caught completely off guard taking in a deep breath flicking her gaze along the goddess like facial features of this incredibly stunning woman. Every wave of her dark brown almost black hair glazed in deep red carefully rolling off of a pair of smooth yet broad shoulders, such perfectly colored skin that Bo couldnt help but yearn to reach out and stroke running her eyes further down the beauty's sexy curved body forcing the succubus to lick her bottom lip. 'WHAT are...you...hot...damn...' Bo was a hundred percent hypnotized and turned on with her arrousal intensifying. The woman lowered her head just a little smiling seductively as a few strands of her hair fell into her face reaching out running a well manicured hand over Bo's cheek careful not to unleash any wave juuuust yet. She slowly inched closer as their steps rotated and Bo felt the building wall against her back which only stirred the hunger in her deeper as brown eyes began to shift burning a hot deep yearning blue.

"Such...beautiful eyes..." Cerra purred with her accent rolling sweetly off her tongue bringing her face closer to Bo's whom smiled obviously completely enthralled by her beauty and moves. 'What a beautiful creature to catch in my web...Kyron didnt disappoint...' The vixen thought anxious to have her own little taste knowing that it was only a matter of time til the poor confused succubus would run away and her timing was impeccable. "Hungry eyes..." Cerra slid her hand behind Bo's head gripping it closing the gap planting her lips over the brunette's leaving no room to breathe deepening the kiss quickly until she felt Bo's instinct to feed releasing a soft soothing erotic melody into the succubus' mind sending Bo's glowing eyes rolling back as the dark beauty gave Bo just enough of her chi to addict her. Cerra smiled as her own eyes lit up with a green fire as Bo's opened rolling right into hers glazing in the darkest of pleasure. The succubus was lost to the lust to every wave this creature sent through her igniting Bo to unleash her own but Cerra had centuries over this young fae and far more tricks than she could counteract. She didnt have to control this little queen, Bo's very dark nature screamed to play and the vixen had no problem answering the call.

"I...have to have you...your taste...your body..." Bo could barely form words to speak all she wanted was to tear this woman's clothes off right there in the dark alley. Cerra purred slamming Bo's arms up pinning them causing the succubus to light up hotter than before.

"I am going to enjoy you my sexy writhing succubus..." Bo's brain should have registered danger, should have flashed a warning sign a flare something after this woman's eyes began to glow but nothing processed only the hot burning desire to take her challenger. Cerra could practically feel Bo's core melting in a pool of liquid heat which only moistened her more. When she was done this...offspring of the great darkness Bo would be crawling to her willing to do what ever it took to be HER's.

"So thats all of it. Now that you've cracked open my extracurricular activities...I have a succubus to chase." Tamsin grumbled pushing out of the staring judging eyes booking it out of the door into the cold night air shaking off the claustrophobic feeling taking quicker steps until something deep inside her screamed as if Bo was calling for her sending Tamsin running down the street in panic until she heard the sound of metal kicked looking down the alleyway instantly seeing two women moving against the wall shooting into a dead sprint screaming her lover's name. "BO!" Tamsin growled grabbing the woman off her succubus tossing her back hearing the brunette's gasp coughing glancing down to see her vest unzipped her body practically drenched in sweat grabbing Tamsin looking up with hungry blue eyes locking lips with the valkyrie's. Tamsin couldnt fight for long feeling Bo's arrousal burning through her flesh as their tongues clashed battling for dominance and the blonde felt her body pound against the succubus' until another body pressed against her back and a pair of hot lips met her neck suckling teasingly. Tamsin's eyes rolled into her skull pulling her head back feeling Bo's lips on the front of her neck and hands stroking her sides her thighs every part of her. "Fuck..." Tamsin panted shuttering in torrent heat as her own arrousal and desire lit up like fireworks on the fourth of july.

"Why succubus...thanks for inviting your hot valkyrie lover..." Cerra purred smiling ominously motioning for Bo to follow her through the club back door yanking both her willing playthings into the pulsing tantric beat and red lit dark fae territory right to the private back room watching as Bo and Tamsin slammed each other into the padded wall tearing at each other's vests. Cerra walked over laughing with a deep purr stepping behind the valkyrie as both their tops fell followed by two lacy bras. The dark vixen shed her own corset pressing her flesh against Tamsin's bare back as Bo ran her lips along the top of the blonde's chest. Cerra leaned in sinking sharp dainty teeth into the valkyrie's neck as she moaned between them.

Neither could sense the darker threat gazing with glowing red eyes from the shadows watching Cerra's perfectly executed erotic game. Both were too lost in their pleasure in the vixen's power swirling and mixing with Bo's awakening darker nature. This was only the first step toward domination but at the moment he could practically salivate his victory. Game...set...match...and the best was yet to come...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Kenzi stared out the clubhouse window clenching tight to the glass in her hand as the rain came pouring down drumming the rooftops. Her eyes unable to see anything else but the rain. She felt a set of warm arms comfortable arms fold around her body leaning back into Dysons tall and firm build as his head laid on hers. It hadnt been an easy few days after Bo had ran out of the bar with Tamsin followed suit hours after. But when neither had returned for nearly two days and nights Dyson had assembled the police crew to hit the streets for leads. Unfortunately, they had found nothing. Trick reached out to numerous friends with no avail. It was if they had just vanished. Thats what all of them were frightened but forced to believe until while tracking the wolf had picked up their scent and miles from the city in an abandoned club that someone had turned into their own private torture shack he found Bo and Tamsin unconscious naked and marked all over dangling from ropes along the ceiling beam. Tamsin had been the first to come to but her eyes haunted Dyson, the eyes of some puppet hanging by their master's strings. Her words jumbled her mind so burnt it broke a part of him.

"How are they?" Kenzi asked quietly her voice but a whisper so afraid for the answer but hoping it was a good one. Dyson sighed. Both heard the soft footsteps turning to see the tattered blonde in the pink kimono after a long badly needed shower her hair damp but combed. "T..." The valkyrie attempted a smile but at the moment her vulnerabilty was cranked up to fifty from ten. Half of what happened, most of what happened was coming back in tiny pieces. Her memory fragmented and scattered yet she had enough to know someone had overthrown her and Bo. Tamsin felt the weight of Kenzi's eyes on her knowing she held back wanting to run up and embrace her in a "its gonna be okay" hug. Right now the blonde could not be touched, by anyone.

"How are you feeling partner?" The valkyrie smirked just enough for a snort.

"Didnt know I was still paired up with your hairy ass." Tamsin turned away. "Like I've drank one of Trick's mystery vodkas gone to a rave and S and M club then puked my guts out...where is Bo?" Dyson swallowed hard not entirely sure how to answer. The valkyrie raised an eyebrow as the goth turned to him with the same questioning stare.

"A little...preoccupied..."

Rattling an all too familiar cage a raging burning blue eyed succubus called out shouting for anyone that would listen. Bo was beyond pissed, hungry and frantically worried about Tamsin. They had been together they had been...

"That...woman...green eyes...DAMMIT SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!" The succubus let go of the bars pacing. "Tamsin..."

"I had hoped to never see you in here again Bo." Bo flipped around into the doctor's concerned eyes. Instantly she walked up to the bars noticing Lauren was far enough back to where she couldnt reach.

"Whats the matter doc, afraid I am going to hurt you?" Bo spoke with a sharp pain in her words. Lauren felt their impact.

"Bo, your eyes havent stopped glowing and what you did to the valkyr..." Bo grasped the bars startling the doctor.

"Her NAME is TAMSIN...in case you forgot LAUREN...and I didnt do it!"

"I would love to believe that but she came out of her unconscious state muttering 'my queen' Bo. Right now even you have no control over whats inside of you."

"That green eyed freak." Bo growled causing Lauren to freeze up turning away and faintly recalling a woman over her with piercing green eyes but she had thought it just a dream. Turning back to Bo whom had her back to her. "Lauren...just do what you can for Tamsin. Anything happens to my valkyrie I'm gonna lose it." 'Her valkyrie. Jesus Bo who enthralled who...you stupid beautiful tenacious succubus.' Lauren clenched her jaw shaking it off as Bo turned to her. "So how long am I in here?" The once blue eyes were solid brown and irritated.

"Til you are you again. But the glowing stopped I'll let Trick know...and this wasnt his decision, just his." Lauren muttered walking out until a hand reached out grabbing her by the throat dragging her back in. On the other side of the arm was a VERY pissed off valkyrie followed by Kenzi with crossed arms and just as much anger bubbling.

"You have two seconds TWO to tell me what possessed you the nerve to lock MY succubus up like some animal...aaaagain!" Tamsin watched the doctor twitch in her grasp.

"We...thought..."

"D man is grounded for life for being stupid enough to believe in this cockomany plan of yours! So the blue lights dont go off so you cage her til the batteries wear down? Is that it?! Did Trick have to be pushed into this or did you lie to him tell him it was for her own good!" Kenzi clenched her fists cracking her knuckles. "Hold her out for me Tam Tam I'm gonna get one good clock in..."

"With pleasure." Tamsin seethed.

"LOOK we thought I thought she had turned you into a...you know...and Bo had lost her control...I was just trying to help!"

"As much as I'm sure this is prime payback can we pleeeease get me out of here?" Kenzi yanked the keys off Lauren's belt going to the lock.

"I got this T...take miss doc obviously full of shit out to Dyson and Trick."

"Come on Lauren...lets go talk a little hmmm?" Tamsin sneered practically dragging the human out the door leaving Kenzi with her best friend.

"Damn Bo Bo...you worried your dear ole mama to death...this K string was about to get a heart attack on...cant I leave my baby alone for one minute? Thats okay cause I am gonna order us a couple super deep crust pizzas and..." Kenzi babbled unlocking the door opening it as Bo stepped forward hugging her silencing her words. The little human embraced her back until she felt a strong wind around them and as Bo slowly pulled her head back she whispered in the goth's ear a deepened darkened promise.

"I will rule them all...every last creature...no one will defy the queen..." Kenzi attempted to remain calm but as glowing blue eyes slid into her own she felt a twitch of fear.

"Bo...its your Kenzi...Bo?" The succubus smiled calmly closing her eyes reopening them as they warmed brown hugging Kenzi again. "Bo...you uh...okay?"

"I am now Kenz...thank you." Bo relaxed breaking the hug. "Should we go join the jury?"

"Righteo captain hot pants." Kenzi shot for sarcasm hiding the tremble inside. She wasnt scared of Bo, no. It was the darker person inside that seemed to match her pop's image that spooked her. She followed the succubus out into the bar where Trick and Tamsin stood over a sitting Lauren and her bag dumped out with a small injection kit opened up. Kenzi felt her eyes slide to the viles and syringe.

"So these are what...just your latest succusuck stoppers?" The valkyrie snarled.

"They are injections to ease her cravings not stop them. You wouldnt understand..."

"Try me." Tamsin growled.

"Everytime the darkness took hold of her we couldnt stop it, we were lucky it stopped on its own! I am trying to find a way to help her!" Lauren shouted up at the valkyrie.

"By tossing me in a cell? Do you think thats considered helpful?" Bo calmly asked walking over. "I wouldnt hurt my friends my family. I'd hurt myself before I could even ponder the thought of harming one of you. Do you want me to prove it?" Bo slammed her arm down upright.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Trick asked.

"I have taken your serums in the past, I know what they do and yes...they helped before but I found ways around medicine doc but just to show you I'm not some dark maniac...go ahead, inject me."

"Bo, you dont have to do this." Tamsin had a bad feeling and she was urging her lover not to go through with this.

"Tamsin, I need us all on the same page. If this is what it takes to get the doc on the right one I'll do it." Bo turned from Tamsin back to Lauren. "Go on Lauren." The doctor wasnt surprised at Bo's actions but if it really did help her it was worth the glaring eyes. She reached over grabbing a vile and syringe filling it. The succubus veins were never difficult to find.

"I upped the dosage so it should take effect sooner."

"Do it." Bo told her. She turned to Tamsin whom nodded turning away looking at Kenzi mouthing 'this is a bad idea...' Kenzi nodded agreeing. Dyson didnt like it either but Lauren was their best line of healing, unaware Bo had the ability now. Trick watched as Lauren inserted the needle into his granddaughter glancing over at one of the viles in her case seeing a swirling black for a moment widening eyes as the doctor pressed down injecting Bo. Terror flooded him paralyzing his movements weakening his vocals all his eyes could do was fixate on Bo's arm as they trembled in horror. Dyson noticed it too as the blood king began to shake growling reaching out grabbing the syringe from the doctor's hand violently tossing it to the ground.

"WHAT was in there Lauren? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dyson yelled. Everyone looked from him to Lauren to Bo as her heart began to thunder hard against her chest her pulse racing her body bursting into an inferno of raging heat. Her eyes began to glow a brighter blue swirling uncontrollably as she gripped the chair glancing up as the whole world went red black red black in her vision spinning so fast she couldnt find her balance stumbling with shaky knees gasping as they gave out and she dropped to the floor of the Dal struggling to breathe normal air. Hands came over her voices familiar but fading from their screams of her name until all she heard was HIS echoing laughter mouthing his name as she fell into a deep dark abyss...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Arms flailed in pure rage as Dyson forced both an out of control human and a steaming furious valkyrie back and away from the doctor whom had her hands over her mouth hyperventilating standing over Trick and a completely unconscious open eyed succubus. The blood king gripped Bo's jacket shaking her over and over screaming her name.

"LET me go Dyson! I'll pound her face in right here RIGHT now!" Kenzi shouted as the wolf held firm grips on both women but he knew if Tamsin really wanted to his ass would be on the ground. Something was weakening the valkyrie's strength perhaps the shock of what happened. Either way at the moment he was grateful for it though the idea of letting his little goth knock the doc's lights out was a tempting one.

"BO! BO!" Trick yelled unable to get any response from his granddaughter. It was if she was trapped in some horrid nightmare. Was she awake? He couldnt think worse of the situation he had to clear his head turning picking up the syringe. "Dyson...let them go." Dyson turned still holding both women back. He looked over at the hunter hoping she would assist but she stayed on firm ground not to get involved.

"Are you kidding me! They'll kill her!"

"Are you certain thats a bad thing considering she may have just handed her over to Odin?" Acacia chimed.

"YOU, bounty hunter...shut up! Kenzi...Tamsin...stop...please..." Trick begged and the pain in his voice broke through the two of them. Arms quit swinging Kenzi melted into Dyson's chest sobbing clenching to him. Tamsin shoved the shifter out of the way dropping to her lover's side taking the brunette's hand. Trick motioned for the doctor to sit once more and Lauren hesitated. "If you dont...sit...down...this instant..." The blood king felt his blood boil clenching fists and Lauren dropped into the chair pulling her hands away from her mouth. "What else...was in this?"

"Trick...I swear it was just the normal seru..." Lauren's mind flashed back to the green eyes and beauty over her. It was in her apartment and it was no dream...they were having coffee. ("You can call me Cerra...") The bar keep studied her expression.

"What?"

"Cerra...green eyes..." Lauren muttered as Tamsin glanced up with here eyes trembling. "She came by...for a colleage of mine...everything's..."

"Fuzzy?" Tamsin finished for her and Lauren nodded. "Trick, there was a woman in the ally. She attacked Bo I'm sure of it and I tried to stop her...she must have fueled her hunger manipulated her. She, she...must have done something to us both. Her power was like a succubus but..."

"There was music." The valkyrie turned once more to the doctor. "I heard music, in my head." Dyson kneeled down with Kenzi leaning over Bo putting her head on her best friend's chest.

"Like a siren." The wolf stated.

"Both succubus AND siren? How is that possible?" Lauren asked. Acacia snorted.

"Honey its very possible, look at your girl she's half and half." The hunter exclaimed.

"No, she was more than that." Tamsin recalled claws in her sides that stung at first then burned her mind into a submissive state as if the creature was sinking the strings into her turning her into some live puppet. "She had claws...like cat claws."

"Claws?" Dyson wondered curiously.

"Do you know Trick?" Tamsin glanced at him as he nodded.

"The green fury of a scorned lover tortured by her tijen shifter, part tiger part human...Cerrafene. Her mother a siren her father half incubus. She mastered powerful ancient magic, sorcery...alchemy. But all of us believed her own rage was her undoing in the town fire she burned alive howling in the village church as it crumbled in the blaze."

"How long ago was this?"

"After my days of rule...when I went into hiding with aid of the council elders. But if this is her doing she would never allow an incubus to command her her hatred of men runs deep." Trick picked up the full vile the one that had caught his attention in the first place. "Lauren...can you run this, test this through your lab? Find out exactly what's in this?" The doctor nodded. "Gather everything necessary we will move this to her place. Dyson..." The wolf nodded about to lift Bo up but Tamsin grabbed his wrist.

"I will take her...but no needle touches her skin again...got it?" The shifter gulped nodding as Kenzi moved still holding Bo's hand and the valkyrie slipped her arms under her lover's body hoisting her up cradling the brunette. "We can take my truck...Kenzi, drive. Dyson your vehicle too." The group made their way out of the Dal heading for the vehicles as Dyson popped the truck flap down and Tamsin hopped in back leaning against the cab holding Bo grateful she put a camper on her new baby. She watched Acacia hop in back as well settling down. They shared a honorable look and Tamsin felt relieved that her old mentor would have her back on this although she knew Acacia wasn't thrilled about the whole over taken bit. Shaking the thoughts away she glanced down focussing on Bo as she brushed the hair from her lover's face. "I'm going to find you succubabe...where ever you are..."

"And if its in the eyes of the dark ruler himself?" Tamsin flicked her gaze up showing Acacia no fear in her eyes.

"Bring it on."

Bo glanced around surrounded by tunnels in a dark opening spinning from one path to another lit with wall torches breathing heavily. She was trapped in some twisted maze unsure of what direction to go calling out for Tamsin for Kenzi for anyone but her voice merely echoed off the dirt and stone enclosures.

"Great...a sea of labyrinths. I'm a fricking mouse in a giant lab maze." Bo huffed picking one of the paths heading down it taking quicker steps around the bends excited to find a different light but stopping her tracks in disbelief as she came back out to the same circular opening. "Oh hellllll no..." The succubus sighed choosing a different path moving through sharper corners and turns but coming out at the same place. "What kind of twisted shit is this?" Bo watched as the two paths she had been through dimmed with the torches snuffing out. "Well...it makes path three easier to start..." She grumbled heading into the tunnel noticing this one curved down sloped and the turns were completely different than before. Bo smiled still breathing heavy but eager to get somewhere other than her circular hell turning around walking backwards tripping falling on her ass glancing up feeling her own hope fading. She felt panic start to rear its ugly head back exactly where she prayed not to be...the beginning, as another tunnel's lights dimmed out. "One raaaaather messed up game here and its NOT funny!" Bo yelled her voice bouncing off the walls again. She sat there feeling a chill on her arms rubbing them noticing more torches had dimmed making it harder to see the other paths watching as her own breath was visible...a sign the air had turned deathly cold. "Awesome...no flashlight in sight and I'm turning into a succucicle." The cold air wasnt the only thing resonating. Bo felt her own energy fading from lack of heat and strength. If she didnt find a way out and to her sexy valkyrie's arms and a hot bath things were gonna get bad fast.

The succubus forced her body up and over to one of the wall torches yanking it from the holster pressing the tip of the bottom into the dirt ground sliding down the wall curling her knees to her chest shivering. She watched the dancing flames until her body gave in too weak to move and her head slumped forward unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Kyron walked over to the unconscious succubus bending down smiling with eyes burning red. She was in his world now and he would tatter each of her senses until her mind and body knew nothing as it did before. He had taken away her warmth her strength, now he would light her up shocking the succubus' body by sending her into a blood fire. Standing up he extended his hand out as a black and red smoke covered Bo's body engulfing it until she disappeared into it and the smoke faded to reveal an empty space.

"Time for your cleansing...little queen..." Kyron smirked walking away and into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"I cant...believe...she shot...Bo up with his blood." Kenzi seethed grinding her teeth together clenching one of the pillows on the doctor's couch. "Why are we still here and not packing our shit up and relocating to planet I dont know...logical?" The goth whispered to the valkyrie beside her staring off. "Hello?" Kenzi called leaning over knocking on Tamsin's head. "Earth to my very deep spaced explooooorer" Tamsin glanced over swiping her hand away. "Hi, do we know each other?"

"Momz..." The look, the pained broken look was enough to undo every ounce of the human's anger frustration and sarcasm. Tamsin was a hundred percent heartbroken. It had been hours going into daylight again and the succubus condition hadn't changed and certainly hadn't improved. The fear was starting to penetrate the valkyrie's tough exterior.

"Tammers...Bo is gonna be okay but I dont think doc unobvious can help us."

"I think Kenzi's right." Dyson knelt over the couch. "Okay I am giving her the benefit of the doubt if that wicked cat succubus...mutt tricked Lauren its not entirely on her but...I dont think the answers are here."

"Way to break her down there woofy..." Tamsin muttered. Acacia chuckled as the three turned to her. "You gonna stand there and snark or spill what ever you got in that mouth of yours that might be useful."

"First off you need some sort of protection against succubi AND incubi. SECOND, if shes in some sort of twisted fae coma ya need a way to hop in her unconscious her...dreams if you will and get her the hell out of where ever that duschebag put her."

"And how, great smart ass are we supposed to do that?" Acacia pulled a folded card out of her jacket slamming into Tamsin's hand she grabbed. The valkyrie unfolded her fingers gazing down wide eyed looking up at her mentor. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"Takes one crazy to know one and I will bet if his pride and future were wrapped up in one stubborn brunette over on your human doctor's slab...he would be willing to tip the scales in our favor." Tamsin glanced back down at the card jumping off the couch heading for the door.

"Oh hell n..." Dyson snatched Kenzi before she could follow. The goth turned to the shifter.

"I think this is something Tamsin prefers to do alone." Kenzi grumbled turning back to the door.

"I must be bat shit balls sack stupidly insane to do this." Tamsin stomped into the open clearing glancing up at the sky clenching the tarot card tight in her hand closing her eyes. "I know you can hear me...and you're right I will follow her...into the depths of hell even if shes the one ruling it...in battle or in death...but where shes at..." Tamsin heard the thunder awaken opening her eyes as a dark cloud descended over her circling blackening the sky. "I swear fealty to Bo...YOUR daughter!" Tamsin yelled straining her fist with the card til her knuckles turned white. "Shes in danger and even YOU dont wish this upon her!" The valkyrie was shouting into the storm unaware he stood behind her clenching his cane with head down observing her fury.

He wanted to see how deep her loyalty lied. "Show yourself!" Tamsin howled until she noticed everything around her fade to black spinning around unable to see anything but the darkness feeling a deep chilled wind blow against her. She was blind, shivering against what she couldnt fight with only the wind providing any sound. He stood merely a few feet away watching able to see everything she did perfectly. "Where...where am I? Where did you take me! How is THIS supposed to help her!" Tamsin yelled furiously swinging her arms growling punching dead air until she exhausted herself and nearly collapsed to the ground until a hand grabbed her by the throat yanking her to a pair of burning blue eyes as Tamsin gasped and Odin pushed his dark chi into her mouth sending wave after wave of ancient power through a forced drink as the valkyrie choked on what was pumped into her but swallowed it down. Her eyes rolled back into her head her entire body twitched nerves spasmed as she fought to accept the strength of his energy. Tamsin had never felt so unbelievably invincible until now. Odin released her stepping away as the darkness receded leaving the valkyrie in the middle of a night stricken jungle as a familiar blade sheathed dropped at her feet. "Whoa. Well I am guessing he didnt drop me in Tarzan's camp for nothing." The blonde still felt the twitching trying to soothe the extreme power high she was on picking up the dagger. "Time to find me a succubus..."

"Ooooh yea Dyson greeeeeat idea! Lets just leave Tamsin outside to be attacked or drained or...what the hell happened to her?" Kenzi stammered as the wolf carried in the valkyrie's unconscious body. He had sensed something wrong after twenty minutes and thought he had heard Tamsin scream. Acacia and Kenzi had followed suit to find the blonde in the middle of the dirt out cold with one hand clenched shut bleeding.

"Dyson, what happened?" Trick asked walking quickly over as the shifter laid the valkyrie's body beside Bo's on the other patient table. Lauren set her chart down studying Tamsin's body. Besides her hand no other injuries seemed present.

"I dont know...we found her like this but...she smells different...I cant describe it."

"Move." Acacia growled pushing everyone out of the way including the doctor whom was about to examine her as the hunter pushed back one of Tamsin's closed eyelids seeing her pupils white. "My guess she asked dark sithe for help shockingly and he answered."

"So where are they both now?"

"Who the hell knows." Acacia stated but she was pretty sure she wasnt entirely off on the hell part...

Eyes of a warm yet worn brown slowly opened looking out to a dark green paradise flush with life under a night sky. Bo gazed around at the trees the hills unsure of where she had been dropped to but she had definitely been dropped. The succubus still laying on her stomach flattened her palms bending her arms slowly attempting to lift her body up yet immediately feeling her weakened state. Struggling yet accomplished she got to her knees and eventually to her feet with shaky knees realizing just how depleted she was of energy but at least it wasnt balls cold here. In fact it was rather humid which helped Bo gain a little stable ground.

"From the freezer to the sauna...great." She sighed forcing her feet forward slowly, with each step slapping her hard with the reality if she didnt feed soon she was gonna be in a world of turmoil. Stumbling toward one of the trees an unexpected sound caught her attention...laughter. Bo's eyebrow raised but with some hope of help perhaps nurishment she pushed her body toward the sounds. As she grew closer through the jungle she heard the roar of water pounding down over rocks and coming into view she could see clearly the falls rushing down the hill into quite the perfect little steam pool. "Hot springs in the middle of this way too good to be true oasis...couldnt get any better..." Bo smirked until her eyes caught movement and they instantly flashed a little blue. There, splashing around swimming and laughing were a rather young trio of veeery attractive adventurers. A woman, probably no older than drinking age with short brown hair and a tanned trim body, another woman with long thin blonde hair with cute little light blue streaks running in it a tinier pale body yet still nicely curved also around the same age no doubt, and a man with spiked light brown hair a college football player's build copper tones to his skin flexing muscles as he tossed one of the women around playfully. All three harbored swimming gear one in a pair of red board shorts one in a black sports bra and short jeans and one in an actual bikini shimmering colors of purple and black. To Bo's hungry gaze it didnt matter if they were dressed or not her succubus instincts were taking hold of common sense that all three were human and couldnt handle one rather empty and starving dark fae. Letting a sinister grin curl over her lips she hung her jacket on one of the tree branches walking over to where the group had tossed the rest of their clothes forcing her eyes back to brown moving closer. The short haired girl was first to notice her glancing up stopping her splashing.

"Uh whoa...where did you pop up from chick? Definitely over dressed for this place." She laughed as her friends turned to see Bo and instantly the jock fixed his gaze over every curve of the woman's body. "Dean?" The girl called.

"Sorry, that was kinda rude of my friend..." The longer haired girl said swimming over to Bo whom was inches from the rocks meeting the shallow part of the water. "I'm Melody, thats Dean and oh guard dog over there is Linae. But you do look a little confused, did you get lost?" Bo admired the girl's sweetness bending down smiling.

"I think I did. I was running an errand on my friend's quad and I had a map to his shack but yea...I definitely got lost and kinda tore up my directions." Bo laughed as her hunger scratched at her.

"Well, we are just kicking it here for a couple days kinda that whole explore new things and well Dean had his buddies tell him about this place and the hikes the springs and some crazy areas for free diving...we arent in any rush but if you need help..." Bo slipped her foot forward puropsely to lose balance as she dropped forward nearly hitting the water but Melody reached hands out to catch her some as the succubus caught the rest of her weight with her hand. "Whoa! You okay there? Watch the rocks they get slippery." The girl laughed kindly as her two other friends started to swim toward them. Bo looked up as her hand rested on Melody's shoulder releasing soft waves of her charm through her fingertips into this sweet helpful human. Soft blue eyes began to warm as she smiled and helped Bo find her balance feeling a sudden attraction she hadnt before for this stranger.

She had been beautiful to her prior even a little intimidating at glance but now...damn. Bo felt her friend swim up popping partially out of the water beside Melody staring at the succubus with curious yet protective brown eyes as Dean swam behind his girlfriend the one Bo had secretly charmed. Linae extended her hand out to Bo to greet her and...size her up.

"Sorry for acting all...yea...Linae" The succubus held back her cheshire grin accepting the gesture as she took the girl's hand instantly releasing stronger waves of red into her along with an obvious pent up desire buried within the short haired beauty. Linae felt her entire body alive as if this woman had flicked on a wild tiger inside of her that awakened and desperately yearned to play. Bo wasted no time moving her hand from Melody to Dean's cheek stroking it as she felt Linae pull her into the water bringing her other hand behind her head grasping the girl's short hair bringing their lips together roughly as Bo purred and her eyes lit up an eager glowing blue. As she deepened this kiss she broke it slowly pulling a flow of chi from the tenacious little protector turning to Melody putting both hands on the sweeter girl crushing her lips to the more innocent one's instantly feeling every desire of the little virgin's curious mind. Slowly once more she pulled chi as she dove down away from them quickly tearing her boots off coming back up tossing them to the ground swimming back over as she grabbed the jock planting her lips on his pulling a stronger flow of chi from Dean as the other two moved around her.

"We are going to have so...much...fun..." Bo purred with her eyes burning a deeper glow of blue releasing more and more waves of desire into the trio as hands bodies tangled around her and she let go of all worries of all fears giving in to every bit of her succubus ways taking what was offered under her dark power. Lust, hunger, instinct mixed into one as the dark queen fed every appetite with absolutely no desire to stop and no need in her tainted mind to regain control. This was her true nature and Bo surrendered to it without a single hesitance...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Walking over to the kitchen counter Lauren pulled one of the mugs from her drying rack taking the coffee pot off its brewer pouring herself a cup sighing. Two days had passed and glancing at the clock that just turned over to the midnight mark, a third day began. Trick had retired to his bar and books. Dyson and Kenzi had been back and forth between the police station Dal and the wolf's place. The hunter hadnt budged from either Tamsin's or Bo's side with both hooked up to monitors and the doctor keeping a close eye on their irregularities which appeared scarce. She was shocked when Acacia came up behind her.

"Can I..." Lauren held out a mug to her with the hunter taking it. As Acacia poured her's she noticed the expression on the human doctor. "You are indeed devoted to your work and for a human you sure know a shit load about us."

"I learned to, especially when they threaten your life and freedom."

"Aaaah...the old Ash had you on a leash didnt he? But from what I have heard you've treated many SAVED many." Lauren turned looking at the hunter. "You think you can save her?" Acacia glanced over at the brunette with her eyelids finally closed.

"I am going to try." The doctor stated.

"But that isnt what's getting to you...its the valkyrie you feel like you need to protect her from." Acacia set the mug down turning her gaze and body toward the blonde. "Let me tell you something about that valkyrie...she was ruthless fearless stubborn willed strong smart and most of all stone cold hearted. She battled with wits and determination she never was defeated and she never felt defeat...until HER father walked in and handed her a job possessing her freedom chaining her down striking real fear into that which felt none. And she had come out on a mission her head in the game everything going to plan..." Acacia took a long heavy breath letting it out slowly. "I didnt want her to serve him, not her not for his intentions but how could I defy the great dark king...a frickin' god. Tamsin had everything balanced every single damn thing and then that succubus got under her skin...weakened her walls crumbled them, gave her a purpose gave her humanity back...and I watched the greedy battle thirsty valkyrie I knew become pathetic stubborn headed and gullible to one woman ONE...succubus that knew nothing of what she truly was what darkness she had been born into. Tamsin gave up power, riches, fame she gave up her dignity as this independant and fierce warrior to be a bloody therapist to your damn experiment over there! She had never ever stood against me challenged me until she fell in fucking love with Bo!" Acacia slammed her fist down on the counter startling Lauren. "She gave up one of her lives for her...and she'd do it again and again because as much as we all live in darkness the darkest of them all gave her light. She has life in her no one ever showed her and because of what she feels for her Tamsin risks her very soul and existence to save her, even sacrificing possibly her freedom once more to HIM all for her." Acacia snatched her coffee walking over to Tamsin glancing down. "You stupid stupid valkyrie...hurry back with your little succubus lover."

Lauren stood there swallowing the bounty hunter's words thinking of every time Tamsin had risked life and limb not just for Bo but for the gang. She thought about the time Kenzi had been missing and everyone had turned on the brunette, everyone but the valkrie. She had been there through Bo's trials and never treated her fragile or like a monster. She saw things happening to the succubus that everyone else had been blind to. Lauren hated to admit how much Tamsin offered how easily she could take down the world and all for Bo. Her jealousy, her anger...had nearly got the brunette killed. The doctor had to come to terms that the valkyrie had given everything to Bo including her pride. Lauren's stupid pride warranted severe consequences now. How foolish she had been and how much now she wished she'd never returned.

Tamsin slashed another set of ferns from her walking path leaning against one of the trees holding her blades sighing with the sunrise gleaming over the hills.

"Awesome, I've become the rainforest gardener...how the hell am I supposed to find anything in this..." The valkyrie looked straight up grinning ear to ear as the sky awakened into daylight. "Tiiiime to get my tree climbing on." Putting her blades back on her vest sheath she dusted her hands off jumping up reaching for one of the thicker branches clasping on swinging her legs up sliding upright standing on the limb slowly climbing higher carefully losing sight of the ground. By the time she hit the final branch Tamsin gazed out at quite the view but a view worth the climb. "Alright...nooooow we're talking!" It didnt take long until her eyes caught sight of the falls and below it..."...Oh shit..." The valkyrie cringed quickly making work of her descent to the ground booking it through the trees shoving her way through bushes frantic. 'There were two...at least two bodies...shit...move it Tamsin...Bo...tell me that wasn't you...' The blonde picked up her pace running toward the sounds of the falls. She had just about reached her destination until she heard the most painful scream from a voice all too familiar. Tamsin slammed on the brakes hard gasping. "Bo..." Now, the panic had intensified. The valkrie shot forward into the clearing of the springs tripping on something hitting the ground hard. "Ow...what the..." Looking back her stomach turned. What she had stumbled on was a pair of long black boots. Tamsin got up looking to her side by the water's edge at two bodies slumped on the rocks bending down at a long haired young woman that had to be just out of her teens clenching her jaw checking for a pulse finding none moving to the young man face down checking his shutting her eyes flinging them open when she heard a thump running over as the brunette stood over a short haired woman in a heap at her feet. The three humans were naked and as Tamsin looked up at the trembling succubus, she wasnt that far off from it. The look of terror in her glowing blue eyes brought the valkyrie instantly over to her clenching Bo's arms. "Bo..."

"I k...I kil..." The succubus was choking on her words too wrapped up in her actions, too guilt stricken by her own mistake, a mistake that cost three innocent human beings their very lives. Tamsin tried to pull her away and Bo wasn't registering her lover even there. The valkyrie gripped her arms shaking her hard.

"Bo...BO!" Tamsin growled. "Dammit succulette!" The blonde hauled back her arm punching Bo knocking her into the water. The succubus dropped under stunned by the shock of the hit breaking the surface gasping with eyes no longer blue. "Bo!"

"T...Tam...sin?" Bo glanced from her valkyrie to the bodies. "No...oh no...no..."

Tamsin tossed her vest off dropping the weapons diving in swimming over to the trembling frightened succubus pulling her into her arms. Bo fought her grip shoving her lover back.

"Bo! Bo...it wasnt..." The valkyrie watched the wind around her from a familiar red glow radiating off the succubus losing her control as eyes lit up wild blue fire. "Bo...B...Bo?" The look of the empowered woman brought a shiver down Tamsin's spine moving back slowly. "Bo."

"Come to play...valkyrie?" 'Ohhhhh shit...shes high on chi.'

"Bo? Bo babe you reaaaaally gotta come back to me succubus."

"Why...would I want to do that when we can have so much fun..." Bo's voice was deepening with the darkness pulling her further in. Tamsin wasnt sure how to knock sense into her lover but if she didnt act fast she would be joining her. Taking risk she moved closer and lunged at Bo taking them both under the water as the succubus struggled with the valkyrie getting behind her locking her arms. Every time the succubus reached the surface Tamsin forced them back under using the water to try to flush the darkness out of Bo. Her lover was fighting her harder than she ever had. This wasnt just her strength, it was the incubus and at that moment the valkyrie grabbed the dagger from her boot that Odin had given his daughter swearing brutally under her ragged drowning breath and stabbed Bo in the chest with it pulling it back out releasing it as it sunk into the deep water yanking the succubus to the surface as both gasped coughing. Tamsin swam to the edge still holding on to her bleeding lover feeling her eyes flood with tears. She looked at Bo's pained face noticing her fading brown eyes.

"Bo...no no no babe...Bo? Bo stay with me...please...Bo feed...FEED! Tamsin screamed pressing her hand over the succubus' chest gushing out blood. " Bo love...please...baby please...feed Bo..." The brunette was refusing, feeling her life slipping from her body battling the dark nature within begging to take over and drain Tamsin dry to survive. "Bo...BO!" The valkyrie screamed over and over seeing Bo cough on her own blood looking up to the sky as her eyes rolled back. "Baby, pl please god please...feed...please...Bo...Ysabeau...Bo..." Tamsin felt her sanity hanging on by a thread as the one she'd move heaven and earth for inched closer to death. Bo wouldnt feed she had given into the monster but she would suffer til death took her before she would ever end her love her soulmate's life. Neither were aware of the black seeping out of Bo's chest along with her own blood as Tamsin screamed her name over and over breaking out howling in agony as the final breath left the succubus' body and with it leaving the valkyrie in a pure dark crumbling hell as the paradise around them melted away into nothing but a pitch black abyss...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Lauren's door flew open as Kenzi and Dyson rushed inside with expressions of pure nervousness and fear something horrible had happened. Minute the doctor's machines started going haywire with unexplainable vitals on both women Lauren had reached out to the wolf, the goth and the running late bar keep. Acacia watched with clenched fists and a grinding jaw as her pupil's pulse flew way up out of proportion then started to drop drastically and as for the succubus hers were dropping quickly and slowly rebuilding a steadier rhythm .

"Whats going on Lauren?" Dyson asked keeping him and an extremely concerned human back far enough for the doctor to run around both tables unsure what to make of the alarming results. "Whats happening to them?"

"I dont know! These vitals make absolutely no medical sense!" Lauren stammered as the brunette's heart rate suddenly spiraled down until..."No, no Bo! No...Bo...dammit..." The blonde was about to start a frantic wave of CPR as a sudden spark hit the machine Bo's finger was hooked up to and combust the whole monitor and power station. Lauren watched the machine blow up unexpectedly as eyelids flung open the succubus gasped and eye lit up the most intense glowing blue any of them had ever seen. Bo threw herself upright breathing heavily as the color in her eyes slowly faded to a calm brown. "Bo! Bo oh my god..." Lauren went to hug her until the succubus muttered one name as if it was her life, the air she breathed.

"Tamsin..." Bo panted gazing over then hearing the worst thing she could wake up to, a flat line. "Tamsin!"

"Shes not responding...dammit..." Lauren muttered grabbing an oxygen mask putting over the valkyrie's face turning on the machine. "I'm starting up the oxygen for her...come on valkyrie..." She growled placing her hands over Tamsin's chest beginning a series of compressions.

"No...no no...Tamsin...no..." Bo mumbled forcing herself off the IV the plugs shoving Lauren back grabbing the valkyrie by her tank straps shaking her. "Come on valkyrie...get your stubborn ass back here...Tamsin please! Tamsin I need you baby come on..." Bo could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes shaking the blonde fae harder. "TAMSIN! Tamsin...you stupid valkyrie where are you...Ta...ms..." Bo felt the darkness awakening again as her eyes unfocussed starting to shift to their powerful blue. "You will awaken valkyrie...I wont allo..." Eyes of a startled detective and fae shot open gasping reaching up ripping off mask coughing as her body jumped upright with her face flying up directly into Bo's.

"Bo..." Tamsin coughed as the darkness receded in the succubus and she hugged her tightly with the valkyrie realizing they were back AND alive clenching to her lover.

"Bo! Tamsin!" Kenzi cried out diving at them as both pulled back their embrace immediately hugging their little goth. "Ohmygosh you two children had mamas heart a jumpin and freakin...do NOT do that to me again either of you..." Tamsin smiled.

"Yes momz..."

"You got it Kenz..." Bo assured her laughing. They felt Dyson join in wrapping arms around all three of the women relieved they were all okay.

"You worried me partner." The shifter smirked

"And you need a face wax scruffy...ugh Kenzi shave that thing!" Tamsin pretended to gag as Bo let out another laugh turning to where Lauren had been standing finding an empty space seeing Acacia giving the succubus a thumbs up winking as both glanced to the side seeing the open front door. Bo felt her heart sink. Lauren had ran after the succubus had poured out her emotions when Tamsin wasnt breathing. Dyson noticed the void too as they broke their big hug. "Where'd the doc go?" The valkyrie asked turning to her lover then her mentor.

"I think...your dear ole doctor needs some personal time." The hunter stated. walking over. "But since I owe you for taking care of my pain in the ass protege here I'll check up alright?" Bo nodded as Acacia took off out the door leaving everyone unsure of their next move.

"I will inform Trick we're heading over that is...if you two are cleared for duty." Tamsin smacked Dyson's arm for his comment.

"Is that enough assurance? C'mon lets blow this medical stand." Bo nodded as carefully she helped the valkrie up and off the table walking with her Dyson and Kenzi toward the exit.

How could she have done this to herself again? She returned back to the chaos the confusion the false choice the sinful enticement of temporary happiness, the fae...and Bo. Bo...that self righteous stubborn wicked yet beautiful...

"No...she just abuses all my chances for a life a future and why...because you love her you stupid...pathetic doormat for a human...damn you Bo..." Lauren mumbled walking into the park by the bay trying to clear her head but surely only clouding it more. Stopping before the gridded fence the doctor placed her hands on the metal rail clasping it. "What AM I doing?"

"You're exploiting the possibilities that your indecision to take charge of your own life was sidetracked by a dark temptation of the...succubus kind." Lauren felt her skin jump shivering all at once slowly turning her head as the curves and unbelievably sensual stance of a dark long haired green eyed lit up her view. The doctor couldnt register the danger beside her all she felt were the memories slamming her nerves sending her into erotic flashbacks of the pleasure her entrepreneur left with her deeply accented seductive voice. With barely a voice of her own Lauren stumbled her name from her throat with a deep shutter.

"Cerra..." Green eyes glistened with a hidden fire igniting a smile over her beautifully curved set of lips. The dark vixen turned so her back was against the fence leaning arching her body just enough to give Lauren the perfect view.

"You are a belle of many many talents Lauren...and even more fantastic ones when exposed under my gaze...yet you waste them for those whom call you stupid...benign...so many many things, that you most certainly arent." The doctor struggled to breathe swallowing roughly attempting to find an even ground but this gorgeous femme fetale was quite verse in pulling the rug out from beneath her.

"Talents you used to poison my..." Had she just said what she believed she said? Cerra's green eyes darkened in shades.

"Your...what? Your...seems to be obselete doesnt it my dear doctor...but perhaps...what you want underneath your good book of never harm and always heal there is the possible notion that maybe...just...maybe...a gentle hand isnt whats called for." Cerra moved closer sliding behind Lauren spreading out her arms til her hands slid right over the top of the doctor's and that one single brush of heat brought Lauren leaning back into the vixen as her head rested on Cerra's shoulder with her lips right against the melting doctor's vulnerable neck. "I think...my dear...beautiful Lauren...its time to examine far more...wicked...ideas..." Lauren let this dark goddess' words flow through her open and much clearer mind as Cerra let soft waves of her power slide over the human's smooth silk skin glowing with hints of red and smoky shades of green igniting her eyes with an ominous craving. The thoughts alligned and the doctor succumbed to so many unexplored demons inside her. "Say it..."

"...The succubus...should fall..." Lauren shut her eyes as the dark creature weaved her manipulative web ensnaring her prey brushing her lips across the doctor's earlobe.

"That...is more like it..." Cerra purred pulling Lauren from the fence away from the bay to where she could privately offer the tasty little human every ounce of her black hearted assistance. And once the naughty doctor would start to put her plans in motion the green eyed seductress would sit back and watch the so fought for balances crumble between their pathetic alliances and family until only one choice remained for them...surrender...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Bo glanced around at the dark walls the shadowed room that seemed to fog along the floor with an eerie presence jumping her eyes from the tipped over bassinet to the half covered carousel horse in the corner flicking her eyes to the side hard realizing that she wasnt alone. The succubus flipped around to see him standing with his back turned staring at her crib. Bo realized then, this was a dream.

"I suppose you want me to thank you for saving me even though I think a majority of this is your doing." The brunette shot at her father refusing to back down.

"Ysabeau..." His voice remained calm and Bo felt in it a sense of relief from him. He HAD been concerned genuinely concerned. "You must accept the power in your blood OUR blood, stop resisting it or you will fail in all you hope to achieve." Bo listened half heartedly snorting.

"So what...you can take me under your evil wing and turn me into your perfect little queen?" Odin heard every seething word from his angered daughter. "I will not be the tool that you use to destroy everything I worked so damn hard to find! I will not let you use me to enslave good people, my friends my family! So if thats your grand plan you can..." Bo felt the power the darkness inside welling up building and pushing painfully at her walls as she stumbled back. "...You can..." Her brown eyes of worry were starting to shift as the succubus in her rose to the surface igniting her gaze in a bright blue glow. Her breathing thickened then slowly eased as her head dipped down a little and an ominous grin slid over her lips. "We cant fight our nature forever..." The dark king clenched his jaw but remained still. She was still resisting the part of herself that had shown to him even now he could hear her inner screams fighting to swim back up and break free. Bo lost herself in the feel of her surroundings walking closer confident with a blackened intent. "You want me to embrace it...dad? How bout you let me...drain your chi then..." Bo whispered moving closer but stopped as her eyes flashed brown then blue then brown back to blue. "No...stop fighting me! Stop fighting what we are! Yes...thats it..." The darkness smirked laughing as her more human side started to drown. "Its only a matter of time Bo...I will take over you..."

Bo shot up from the mattress gasping hard panting heavily clenching the sheets as Tamsin bolted up too now fully alert reaching a hand out softly rubbing her lover's back. The succubus was drenched in sweat and her brown eyes trembled in a tightened fear cascading down her shivering body. The valkyrie knew Bo must have been dreaming moving closer running her hand up and down her spine.

"Bo...its okay babe...it was just a dream." But the brunette shook her head sucking in ragged breaths.

"No, it wasnt Tamsin...I'm losing this battle...more and more..." The blonde wasnt sure but she had a feeling she knew what Bo was referring to. "I'm turning into him Tamsin...I'm becoming my father." The valkyrie shook her own worries away focussing on soothing the terrified succubus. She wrapped her arms around Bo pulling her back down reaching out cupping her face turning those frightened brown eyes to her own.

"You, will never...ever be like...him. Not in any lifetime succulette, and I would bet all the money I ever made in all of mine on that. Bo, its not going to happen." Bo reached out touching Tamsin's hand now resting on the side of her face.

"What if I'm not turning into him...what if I've becoming something far worse?" The succubus said with a shaky voice.

"You wont." Tamsin reassured her once more pushing her own mind to believe those words hoping and praying with everything in her she can keep to that statement.

"And if I do lose to it valkyrie?" The blonde moved her face closer locking her eyes to her lover's letting a soft but determined grin slide over her lips.

"Then succubabe...I'll follow right into the dark." Bo studied the truth in Tamsin's vow crushing her lips to the valkyrie's as she slid her body over the blonde's forgetting about everything that had to do with her nightmare, her father and her darkness scraping inside of her. She was gonna repay her warrior her angel ten fold for the ballsy dangerous rescue Tamsin did for her soul, for her. All that mattered was the woman beneath her and all the delicious, sinful ideas she had welling up in a pair of glowing blue eyes to do to her valkyrie yanking her upright with her breaking the kiss smiling deviously. "Why succubabe...whats on that dirty mind of yours..." Tamsin panted smiling back already feeling the heat bursting through her.

"Shower...now." Bo retorted tugging Tamsin out of bed spinning her around walking her lover backwards while hungrily kissing her, to the bathroom.

"Mmmm I am liking where this is headed.." Tamsin grinned between kisses as they stumbled through the doorway tangled up in one another.

"C'mon Kenzi...you gotta put a little more force in those legs of yours..." Dyson egged his little lover on as the dark haired human growled at him punching with taped fists at the blue guard pads the wolf had on his hands. He had chuckled at Kenzi's idea to spar but the little ferocious burst of wild and hyped up energy was itching for some fight time. She swung her leg harder around quickening her kicks at him which the shifter easily blocked.

"You know...D man..." Kenzi panted swinging punches at him meeting the pads each time. "...It's kinda hard to get one in if you're just using fae cheats for our match..." Kenzi jumped back bouncing from one leg to the other holding her fists up.

"Would you...like me to tone them down a bit for you?"

"Nope...but lets take the gloves off and switch up to something I know I can kick your ass at..."

"Sarcasm?" Dyson smirked. Kenzi gave him a glare walking off the floor mat going to the wall yanking the two practice swords off their mounts turning tossing one to him. He caught it glancing at his growling partner stepping foot back on the mat in a determined and confident stance.

"Lets go wolf man...mano e mano...and I'm not gonna take this lightly cause this here short stack gots the moves with a blade big dog..." Dyson swung the sword eagerly stepping forward. He balanced his inner strength pulling back more of his animal instincts.

"Show me what you got..." The wolf watched her movements as her blade came down and he lifted his blocking her strike studying each blow finding her moving faster and with better accuracy each time the metals clashed against one another. Kenzi was a skilled sword fighter more so than Dyson gave her credit for. But he knew the goth had a hell of alot more tricks up her sleeves he never doubted that. Unpredictable, spontaneous and spunky. Dyson smiled as they circled the mat meeting eachother's blades over and over.

Trick pushed in another chair gazing around his empty bar after another night's customers feeling his thoughts turning. Just ten hours before, his granddaughter had walked in looking better than ever surprising him with her smiles laughter and cheers as they sat around joking over drinks talking about random stories forgetting all the turmoil that had just occured. Bo looked radiant unphased while the group sat back letting go of the unhappy thoughts for a while. Trick recalled the one person missing but understanding the space the good doctor needed. He had been wrong to be so harsh on her, perhaps everyone had a hand in that but he should have seen the bigger picture.

Lifting two glasses off another table he stopped noticing a hint of ink on one of the napkins setting the glasses down moving closer. Stopping in front of the far tables Trick reached out pulling the drawing closer as his eyes bulged. There in blue ink was a drawing of a man hovering over a woman holding a blade staff in her hands that was stabbed deeply into another man face down over a cliff. The detail to the artistic yet terrifying drawing brought the bar keep breathing roughly. The man looked just like the incubus the gang had encountered the other had his hand dropping a familiar ring, the ring of the dark king and the woman with her long hair and crazed dark yet victorious expression...the succubus herself. Trick flipped over the napkin shaking seeing a set of runes and a number beneath it with one single letter for a name, H. The blood king looked around then back at the napkin in his hand.

"Oh this isnt good..." Trick stammered booking it over to his phone leaving the napkin sitting there upright in its monsterous depicture. He dialed the phone sighing as he waited for the other person to pick up. "Hey, its me...how do you a feel about a reading for ole times sake?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

It was terribly wrong, a complete breach of privacy but as the revenant hunter used a couple of pics to pop open the lock in the clubhouse she grinned. 'Ooooh yeah still got it.' Acacia glanced around as she entered closing the door quietly behind her noticing no one in the front rooms moving further in stopping as she heard a thud a crack and a squeal of laughter. Sighing she moved toward what she prayed hadnt been her old protege as Acacia walked in knocking on the wall as both stopped their laughter turning to her and Bo slapped her hands over Tamsin's exposed and bubbly chest.

"Hellllooooo yeah can I help you? This is my bathroom last time I checked...how'd you get in anyway I locked the door..." Tamsin rolled her eyes as Acacia chuckled.

"I broke in...and your lock is way too easy to pick. You should consider upgrading it to something I dont know, stronger? And did I hear this right? YOU squealed?" The valkyrie sunk a little in the water annoyed. Bo pulled her hands away as her lover was now covered yet irritated putting her palms on the sides of the tub as Acacia walked in further leaning beside the sink studying the interesting sheathed blade and gun by the tub on the little table. "Well, I see at least you two havent lost the common sense to remain armed at all times."

"What are you doing here Acacia?" Tamsin grumbled but a part of her a giant part of her knew this wasnt a social call. The valkyrie studied her mentor's face as the woman glanced away down then back up and away again.

"There's a giant rumor buzzing around Valhalla that a new master will be ruling quite soon and all darkness will come to swallow the last of the light."

"Well we are gonna stop that fuck tard incubus from his plan." Tamsin stated as Acacia sighed.

"Not him...Tamsin." The hunter looked from the valkyrie to the succubus whose heart began to pound heavily against her chest and pulse began to race skipping a few beats. Tamsin looked from Acacia glancing back to Bo seeing the wide and frightend look on her face turning back growling.

"Not a chance."

"Are you naive here my very dimwitted student? Your emotions cloud your voice of reason and there is good reason for me telling you. She was taken by him once yet she has no true memory of everything that happened right? I am right arent I?" Bo glanced down facing the hunter's harsh but true words. "What if during that time he did something to her...even...changed her?" Bo shot back on the defensive.

"I think I'd know if he did something to change me Acacia." The woman laughed with full sarcasm.

"Oh you stupid stupid girl! Do you know how many have acted like you, foolish to how easily he can switch the gears in the minds of those he chooses? Do you have any idea how many valkyries and other fae and humans he's tricked, manipulated and molded into his perfect little weapons and slaves? No! You dont, do you? You have no idea! And shes a prime example!" Acacia fired off pointing to Tamsin. Bo felt stunned unsure of what to say. Impossible, her beautiful valkyrie could...then she thought about when they went to rescue Kenzi.

Something had made Tamsin go psycho killer and it took Bo fighting her charming her to break the valkyrie out of what ever had been done to her. The succubus slipped her arms back in the tub wrapping them protectively around the blonde as Tamsin felt Bo's shiver. The valkyrie glared at Acacia growling.

"Thats enough." She warned.

"No, no you see that isnt. It isnt Tamsin. I wont sugar coat this shit for your girlfriend whom happens to be the dark monster's offspring. You need to get your head out of your ass and realize that once you defeat this incubus jack ass you still have the worst of them to face. He is not going to stop his charades not until he has Bo in his clutches and neither of you have the slightest idea if she's already in them...but you better get off the sexathon lovedove train and get back on reality." Acacia walked out stopping at the doorway with her back turned to them. "I hope Tamsin...for your sake and hers...I'm wrong about this..." The hunter headed out leaving Tamsin grumbling turning her body enough to see her lover's worried terrified face. Did Bo believe she was already her father's on some level? The valkyrie reached out stroking the brunette's cheek softly.

"I will keep you safe Bo. You arent his nor will you ever be." Bo nodded brushing her face with Tamsin's. Both closed their eyes taking a moment to breathe out their fears and in the notion it wasnt just going to be Kyron they might have to take down.

"Thanks for coming...sorry to call you on such short notice." Trick said leading his old friend down to his study. The young looking man stepped down admiring the humble environment with his pale purple eyes walking over in a grey sleeveless vest and long light colored semi tight jeans running a hand through his pulled back silver and blonde hair braided at end taking a seat. Trick reached for the drawing handing it to the light fae chap. "You could see why I called you Rycher."

"Ah, indeed Patrick...very detailed I see...towards the center is where this person focussed HER attention." The gentleman spoke with his calm british accent. The bar keep sat across relieved to find out anything about the mystery gift left. "No doubt she was at your bar for a while keeping to her own mingling only when necessary...not fae though."

"How could she not be one of us?"

"It has been possible to find those with similar fae characteristics but be not of our kind Blood King." Rycher handed him back the drawing as Trick eyed it. "The picture has changed." The bar keep noticed it immediately and felt his hands clench the paper. No longer was his granddaughter over another with the incubus behind her, she was over them both with hands in air and eyes of darkness to the chaotic sky as one had a cane sword stabbed in him the other a dagger stabbed into him. "Ye might want to consider finding a way to confiscate or destroy these two weapons Patrick. It may be the only way to stop this particular vision."

"Can you find me whoever created this?"

"I cannot for someone already has but...I will take you to her home once I have developed a strong enough scent to lead us there."

"Shes dead then. I have no doubt in your Leon abilities Rycher. Anything that will help though I am guessing then she was dying while she drew this."

"Unfortunately dying and knowing her end was coming far sooner my friend. She had been in danger her fear poured out onto that. The woman here...relative to you?"

"My granddaughter Rycher." Trick explained. The light fae reached over placing his hand over the bar keep's in an honest and noble gesture as the blood king looked at those pale purple eyes.

"Word of advice Patrick...find a way to contain that which turns her to this or pray that you have the courage to do what may have to be done. If this is the great darkness coming to destroy us all my friend...the sacrifice how ever so great is one necessary when all else fails." Trick turned away shutting his eyes. How could he possibly choose that road but if the drawing in his hand was right would there be any other way other than killing his own precious miracle brought into his life? Would it come to him having to kill Bo...?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Okay, so drinks...plenty of drinks..." Dyson mouthed between kisses to his little spunk of human love grabbing his keys and phone. "...Mmm food...plenty of food...and...K...mmm...Kenzi...I am going to be...mmm...late..." The wolf muttered slapping a hand over his love's little ass as she snaked her arms around his neck giggling. "You...are trouble..." Breaking from her scratching nipping and teasing Dyson smirked.

"Not as much as you my big bad wolf...hurry up and go do your civic duty and bring me home tacos!" Kenzi yelled running into the bathroom. The shifter chuckled heading out locking up behind him. He headed to his vehicle hearing his phone beep glancing down pressing on the text.

'Hey scruffy bring some donuts I'll meet you at the sta -T' The wolf grumbled running his hands on his cleaner shave Kenzi had provided minus his usual beard and mustache but his adorable goth had definitely given his trim some style. He smirked hopping in his SUV turning the key over firing up the engine. Guess he better bring breakfast...

Kenzi skipped over to Dyson's mighty fine stereo clicking it on cranking a rock station he had the tuner set to turning around cracking knuckles in her black work out shorts and purple and black stretch tank poiting at the wolf's punching bag.

"Oh you see mr. badbag this spitfire is gonna whip yo ass Kenzi style!" She smiled walking over starting a brutal kick with her wrists feet and ankles wrapped how Dyson had showed her hauling blow after playful yet fierce blow to it. "You like that? Yeah? How bout some of this...and this...mamas got the skills...and a rock marathon just for you...yeah lets bring it!" Kenzi yelled excitedly unleashing fury on the hanging bag unaware as a shadow moved closer to her throwing a left then right punch about to do a full spin kick but as she swung around her upper leg was caught by a firm yet soft and burning hand slamming her gaze into a pair of strong powerful and absolutely gorgeous green eyes. Kenzi could feel her mind slipping her body's tension fading widening her eyes shaking her head hard jumping back throwing a punch which the dark haired beauty easily deflected as her hand clasped over the human's wrist. "That...was a bad id..e..." The goth felt the hand on her warm and with its powerful glow waves rolled over Kenzi's arm up her shoulder and through her body as the human felt everything spin knowing she was in deep shit stumbling back and into the hanging bag half expecting it to move but something blocked its swing creating a wall and a trap for her. "Sh...i..." Kenzi muttered as Cerra moved closer to her loosening her grip on her prey's wrist sliding her hand up her arm stroking Kenzi's cheek with her hand letting out wave after wave of desire and charm through her touch forcing the goth to shutter gasping. "Bo..."

"Mmmmmm for a human your will power is quite strong...but I would expect nothing less from one so close to the succubus..." Kenzi clenched her jaw and her fists knowing she couldnt put up this fight much longer watching the vixen move her face closer.

" Sorry...not really...into...girls..." Kenzi panted feeling her body heating up inside resisting like hell the persuasions the bitch was attempting to push into her.

"Looks like I might have to take the struggle out of you a little..." Cerra purred closing the distance pressing her lips against Kenzi's attempting to pull chi from her but finding a stream of black hitting her instead coughing stepping back glancing up about to unleash anger then calming smiling. "Clever...but not clever enough..." Kenzi didnt have a chance to run as someone grabbed her arms from behind the bag pulling them back as the woman moved closer once again placing both her hands on the human's face bringing her lips against Kenzi's once again beginning a soothing yet erotic melody flowing it into her captive's mind watching as the goth's eyelids fluttered her body leaned back and her breathing slowed. Cerra slid one hand down along Kenzi's waist lifting her tank enough to slide her fingers along her soft skin scraping the belt line hearing Kenzi gasp pressing her lips harder against the human parting her lips tasting her hot spiced mouth pulling back clasping the woman's chin. "Such a tasty little thing you are...but you eluded my power...where is it my sweet..." Cerra purred sending Kenzi's mind into spirals of wicked pleasure with each flow of dark lustful energy through her body forcing a moan from her. Kenzi panted smiling lost in every sexual sensation pulsing through her veins willing to do anything for more as long as this goddess didnt stop touching her. She caved easily under Cerra's power.

"Around...ankle..." She breathed out shivering with the inferno bursting through her flesh causing her hands to spasm clenching the bag with her wrists no longer held. The dark vixen smiled running her nails over Kenzi's chest.

"My dear...remove it for me...so I may have my taste of her..." Kenzi's mind was too far gone to register whom else was there as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head panting as Cerra continued to tease her in small yet leisurely strides stroking her power over and over the human. The goth felt a soft hand unravel the black workout tape from around her ankle as the leather was removed and Lauren stood up holding the amulet in her hand completely unaware she had just disarmed one of her friends too deeply enthralled by Cerra holding her hand out as the vixen took the amulet sliding it into her corset smiling clasping Kenzi by the back of her head firmly bringing her lips to the human's igniting her green eyes as a green flow of chi pulled from the goth entering Cerra's mouth continuing her feed. Kenzi's eyes shot forward widening as pleasure shook away and panic set in. Her mind clicked over but not quick enough as the vixen kept draining energy from her body forcing spasms through her. 'BO! BO...HELP..!' Kenzi screamed inside her head feeling her body growing heavier as her eyelids slid down. Cerra waited until the goth's arms dropped to her sides breaking the connection letting Kenzi go as she slumped to the floor mat unconscious turning to her obedient doctor reaching out snapping a bracelet off Lauren's wrist as it dropped beside the body beneath them. "Time to go my dear...we have so many lives to shatter..." Cerra laughed as the doctor followed with them heading out the front door leaving it wide open disappearing.

On the counter set on vibrate Kenzi's phone continued to go off with a picture of her and her bestie as Bo's name popped up on the screen.

"Yes! And he delivers! Oooo nice cut there partner..." Tamsin smiled tapping Dyson on the arm as he dropped a bag of donuts into her hands flopping in his chair.

"Yeah you're welcome..." He chuckled as she dived a hand in the bag stuffing her face.

"Kenzi your official barber now?" Tamsin asked between chews.

"She does a good job, better than me." Dyson commented sighing grabbing stack of files setting his phone by his coffee mug tossing Tamsin a stack.

"Whats this?" She raised an eyebrow licking her fingers wiping rest on her jeans flicking open top folder widening eyes flicking her gaze up to her partner's. "Dyson, these are..."

"Yeah. Seventeen bodies found at the park. Ten shifters one pack leader one harpie a kitsune and four humans. From the looks of the autopsy the ulfric of their clan had restraint marks on his wrists several stab wounds to his torso and chest...he took the brunt of it. My guess is the incubus couldnt control him so he used his pack against him. The stab wounds are from a ceremonial dagger with a wolf head on the handle. Two of the shifters had cuts indicative of what the dagger caused when holding it too tight." Tamsin went through the photos shutting her eyes slamming the file shut flipping it over. "Partner, this isnt on you."

"In a way it is Dyson. I didnt sense any danger, none there. It seemed so normal but...so quickly after Bo's heroic deed. Too quick." The shifter leaned back rocking his chair a little.

"The files underneath are similar cases, cause of death right up his alley. He's been doing this in other cities...states...even over in Germany. My guess is he's been carefully choosing his meals."

"Its for the power..." The valkyrie exclaimed understanding a little deeper the strategic side of Kyron's game. She started gazing through each of the other files paying attention to certain details realizing in each city one to three of those he attacked were reported missing after. "Its not just for that Dyson...look." Tamsin pointed out the missing person reports and the wolf put two and two together. "He's building an army." She dropped into her own chair wiping a hand on her face. "He's creating the perfect fucking fae army of light and dark..."

"To what? Start another fae war?"

"No...not quite...not eeeeven close..." Leaning forward with all the seriousness building in her eyes she locked her's with the shifter's. "To take down Bo's father...to take down everyone...Kyron is gonna try to enslave us all...the bloody...fucking...end..."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Kenzi?..." Bo calls out stopping at Dyson's wide open front door eyeing no sign or forced entry walking in until she sees a body on the floor unmoving running over. "Kenzi! Kenzi?" The succubus frantically yells pulling the goth into her arms checking for wounds finding none shaking her. "Kenzi? Kenzi wake up...Kenzi? Shit...your cold..." Bo's eyes flick from her best friend to a glinting metal examining it closer as panic shifts to anger with her brown eyes lighting up a fiery blue. "Lauren..." The brunette looks back at the fragile human in her arms cupping her chin prying her lips apart transfering some of her chi into Kenzi whose eyelids fly open gasping jumping in Bo's grasp meeting glowing succubus eyes.

"Bo!" She coughs glancing around shaken gathering her wits looking back at the woman still partially holding her. "Bo..." Kenzi watches her friend's eyes calm back to brown.

"Kenzi...what happened? You terrified me I found you unconscious and freaked out." She helped Kenzi slowly to her feet.

"I take it I got succufed?" Bo nodded. "You didnt like have your way with...I'm kidding babe just trying to lighten the mood...cause shits tad fuzzy but what I got you aint gonna like Bo Bo."

"Kenzi...WHAT happened?" Bo repeated.

"I was unleashing all kinds a whoop ass on mr. bag here getting my kicks in and a pair of green eyes popped up on the prowl...tried to throw down her suck skills but got nixed...then it gets reaaaaally blurry Bo...music...fire...falling..."

"Cerra attacked you...that green eyed freak of nature..." Bo struggled to keep the blue from swarming in her eyes taking long deep angered breaths. "Wait...how did she not take from you because I had to pour quite a bit into you so you had to...have...been...Kenzi..." The brunette aligned everything in her mind. "You have the koushang." Kenzi nodded then shook her head praying Bo wouldnt be mad.

"I jacked it a while back Bo just in case we ran into any other succubus psychos and you know I always kept it safe..."

"Kenzi I'm not mad. Actually I'm grateful you have it...you do...have it?"

"Bo...she took it. I had it around my ankle and it was taken off me...and that isnt all...someone else was here. My arms were held at one point to keep me from swinging at the bitch. They werent big arms Bo. I remember that because of how much my wrists were covered and I felt a ring press into my skin...I dont know who, but I'm really sorry Bo Bo...I screwed up major time." Bo shook her head hugging the goth. "Bo?"

"What matters is you're okay but I think I know who helped her." Bo bent down picking up the arm band holding it out to her pal. Kenzi felt a fist clench.

"Oh this shit just got really real if thats who I think it is."

"Yeah. Lets get out of here lock up and head to the Dal. Dyson hasnt picked up his phone its gone straight to voicemail." Kenzi went into the bathroom shutting the door partially changing into jeans and one of her black rock shirts.

"Tamsin?" She asked doing up her eyeliner straightening her hair up even though she was still shaking.

The vixen had left her a serious mess between the frisking and the not so welcome attention. Kenzi loved her Bo for so many reasons but one of the biggest is she never ever forced anything on her, especially her succubus nature. She put so much respect to her it made the goth glow with pride. But Cerra...had crossed a line Kenzi had castles built on, she shattered those and it left her frightened. Bitch was gonna pay for that.

"My sexy valkyrie left her brain on my nightstand...so they are both unreachable for the moment. Until we can, the Dal is safest place." Kenzi came out looking her stylish usual with her hair pulled up.

"Okay succubunny lets hit that sanctuary shit..."

"Hopefully Trick will have a backup for the backup." Bo sighed as they headed out with her tucking the bracelet into her jacket pocket. She hoped to hell that Lauren was just under Cerra's thrall cause if she wasnt...'Oh Lauren...tell me you didnt betray us all...'

"I...am a dead wolf." Dyson frowned realizing he had forgot to charge his phone plugging it in.

"Partner...you're a dead BOYFRIEND...Kenzi is gonna have you sprinkled on her sundae...you didnt miss any calls did y...ooooooooh shit." Dyson raised an eyebrow. "Mine is at the crack shack." The shifter smirked.

"Looks like we will both be additional toppings for them." Dyson hit power on his setting it down to load up. "I guess I should thank you I dont have to face the firing squad alone." Tamsin glared at him unamused as both glanced down at the five missed calls and voicemails, all from Bo.

"That...isnt good." Both grabbed their jackets booking it out of the office as Dyson listened to each of the messages until a text popped up.

"Dal, asap. Your wheels or mine?"

"Mine. Hop in balto..." Tamsin stated firing up her truck as they sped out of the station lot.

"Trrrrrrickster mamas need a dose of medicinal therapy." Kenzi stammered walking up to the bar counter noticing the bar keep with his thoughts deep as the goth tapped the counter knocking him out of his pondering. "Yo gramps you got that oh shit its serious look to you...whats up?" Bo walked over studying her grandfather's stern and concerned expression.

"Trick?" The brunette approached the situation with caution. She had learned from passed encounters dont interefere when Trick had that look. The blood king shook from his worries looking from Kenzi to Bo. Both women seemed rather bothered as he grabbed two glasses pulling out one of his calmer harder liquors. Something told him avoid what would cloud their thoughts and go with a nerve soother.

"Whats going on Bo? You two look like your about to confess to a robbery...what happened?"

"Better pour yourself one too man...we gots issues." Kenzi muttered taking a drink of hers.

Lauren glanced out at the night time city lights admiring the spectacular view from far atop the tower balcony leaning on the wrought iron black railing holding her glass filled with a nice smooth red wine. She flicked her gaze down at the gorgeous yet sexy slit black dress she had been given content to the hospitality relaxed in the penthouse style loft. Cerra had indeed kept to her word and the location offered so much. When the vixen had given her the grand tour and the spacious work area along with the best medical equipment money could buy the flattery was more than appreciated. For once the doctor could fathom an actual future for her skills her gifts and it wasnt just on the professional side either. The way the woman made her feel...adored, appreciated...even worshipped. Lauren didnt feel like some outcast or a worthless human. All her troubles ceased. Hearing the click on the beautiful red toned wood floor she smiled as Cerra approached her holding both a glass of her own and the rest of what was left in the wine bottle stopping beside her in a tight pair of black pants knee high boots and one of her fancier black and burgandy corsets waving her long dark hair glistening in shades of red off her shoulders.

"Is the taste not to your liking my dear?" Lauren smiled bringing the glass to her lips taking a casual sip.

"On the contrary its heavenly...and a good year it seems." Cerra watced the human's subtle reactions, her relaxed movements smiling ominously turning her head away gazing out at the view along with her accomplishment. The doctor had been so easily swayed it had been no challenge at all for the vixen. She had their healer, she had the perfect scapegoat, and even the little unexpected treasure she had aquired from the succubus' human companion. Cerra pondered if perhaps the tiny find may be her ticket to overpowering Kyron. One step at a time. She knew to play her cards extremely close to her chest. The laughter echoed inside of her at how foolish the dark lord's offsping must feel right now. The hurt, the regret the betrayal. Leaving the trinket of the good doctor's planted the seed in the foolish fae's mind and it would be only a matter of time until they labeled her a threat. Oh the fun she would have slowly turning their battles inward...watching the destruction of the last hope for them all...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Kenzi sat among her comrades filled with concerned and frantic eyes flicking her gaze from a chattering Tamsin to a dictative Trick. Bo stayed quiet beside her as did her wolf lover whom kept protective arms around his beloved human girlfriend. The goth sighed grabbing the long necked green wine bottle slamming it down hard in the middle of the table silencing the bickering as all eyes focussed on her.

"Now you know...the rest of the story peeps...but we gotta bigger dealio." Kenzi set the bracelet down. Dyson was first to react snatching it frantically clenching fingers around it.

"This is..."

"A bigger...dealio." The human stated spinning her shot glass in her hand.

"...Lauren's." Dyson finished. Tamsin moved closer to the table dropping both palms flat on the surface pressing them roughly against the wood. The wolf looked over at his partner seeing the rage emulating in her eyes. The valkyrie was beyond pissed off. "Tamsin..."

"Where is...our lady medic at this moment?" Tamsin seethed through every word.

"If I had to guess, where ever Cerra is. Which, we should be grateful if she's far away from here. Lets not jump to conclusions..."

"Trick...she HELPED that monster attack Kenzi. She took off after we got back Bo and Tamsin. I'm not saying she might not be in danger, or that this...woman doesnt have her...but if it looks like a betrayal, smells like a betrayal..." Dyson had a point and it burned Bo to no end to think that way. But, how could she not. "Because of the doc, Kenzi lost something that protected her and worse..." The wolf felt Kenzi shivering in his arms burying her face in his chest." The gang jumped as Bo's phone went off as the succubus pulled it out of her back pocket turning it over seeing Lauren's pic on the screen. "Bo?"

"Its Lauren isnt it?" Trick asked. The brunette nodded holding her breath letting it out ragged. She slid her finger over putting the phone to her ear. "Bo?"

"Hey Lauren...you okay? You kinda took off on me..." The doctor was quick to respond.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that Bo. But if its not too much to ask, I'd like to talk to you...privately..." Lauren spoke calmly laying under crimson sheets on her stomach as her hair was parted softly.

"I'm not sure I can do that doc...everyone is trying to stick together here...you should head back here Lauren...you shouldnt be by yourself." Bo exclaimed attempting to get the doc back to the Dal. Silence on the line wasnt a good sign. "Lauren?"

"Bo...remember...the first time we met?" The succubus swallowed down the guilt along with the unforgettable memory.

"Yes." Tamsin watched her lover's expression shift to one of a great sadness.

"Remember how I seemed?" As Lauren continued talking Bo found her voice lost. "I have to remain guarded Bo. You saw how everyone treated me...even you...treated me...so I'm asking you..." The succubus listened with a heavy heart nodding.

"I'll come. I owe you that Lauren. Is there anything you want from your place? From mine?" The valkyrie tightened her jaw walking closer but the brunette put her hand up. The conversation concluded and pained brown eyes slid into Tamsin's concerned ones.

"Tell me...you arent meeting that double cross..." Bo put a finger over the valkyrie's lips quieting her.

"Public place. Coffee. She needs closure Tamsin. Shes leaving."

"Bo..." Dyson spoke up. "The bracelet...you could be walking into a trap."

"Bo Bo, D man has the ultimate caution right there. She could be setting you up to be served on a incubus silver platter. I dont agree with you going."

"Ditto." Tamsin proclaimed. Bo sighed looking down.

"I am taking my father's dagger with me. I am...also taking this." Bo pulled a closed syringe out of her pocket showing it to the group. "If she attempts any...attack I'll inject...her with my blood." Tamsin felt her eyes burn with understanding feeling the weighted pain Bo had coursing within her placing her hand on her lover's. The succubus would never enslave anyone let alone a human and for that matter her ex girlfriend. But Bo knew that if her trusted doctor was about to send her to the worst evil imaginable she might have to use her own evil to stop Lauren. "I know none of you want me to go and I dont blame you. But if I can set Lauren free of her pain by giving her the option to leave this chaos before it becomes any worse I am going to do it." Bo raised her gaze back to her beautiful valkyrie's. "I love you Tamsin, and I know you dont trust her...but trust me, to do this. I need to." Tamsin swallowed hard moving closer placing the softest most vulnerable of kisses on her succubus' lips as Bo returned that adoring loving kiss. Their eyes remained locked, a mutual understanding a promise for Bo to return to whom she'd chosen. Trick lowered his head shutting his eyes. He knew in that moment that they were meant to be by each others side in heaven...or hell. Tamsin would never betray his granddaughter. Which meant if Bo did fall to the blackness, the valkyrie would follow and it wouldnt be just Bo's life he may have to sacrifice.

"Bo..." The two lover's broke their intimate kiss as she turned to Dyson and Kenzi. "Call us..minute you're done okay?" The brunette nodded hugging her best friend as Dyson embraced them both.

"I will. Maybe I'll even bring you guys coffee." She smiled as Kenzi laughed softly.

"Trip the caff k?"

"Deal." Bo winked breaking the hug kissing Tamsin once more nuzzling her cheek. "Call Acacia...have her on watch...I am sure that might ease you...lover..." She whispered as Tamsin gripped her arm and their eyes met once more. "I love you...my valkyrie."

"Love you too succubabe." Tamsin let her go as the gang watched Bo walk out of the Dal.

Bo glanced in her rear view mirror fixing her hair leaving her favorite jacket on the passenger side letting out a long nervous breath holding on to a small blue box of the doc's things climbing out of her car shutting door walking around the building into the quiet corner street cafe. As she entered she glanced around, eyeing the couples, families and occasional on lunch businessman. Flicking her brown eyes to the side corner booth she saw a familiar blonde gazing out lost in her thoughts as Bo walked over.

Lauren's attention switched smiling to the succubus softly but keeping the smile minimum. Immediately Bo felt the guilt punching her for ever hurting her ex like this.

"Hi." She replied giving a faint smile, attempting to break the ice.

"I hadnt ordered yet. I figured, you would want to." Lauren stated, keeping herself calm not giving Bo any reason to run for the door.

"Well, I did always like to order for us. Here." Bo handed Lauren the box smiling again a little softer. "Your usual I take it?"

"A larger one. That way we can enjoy our time longer." Bo felt herself warm inside nodding going to counter ordering them both the biggest coffee available. Lauren lifted the lid off the small blue box noticing everything she had asked Bo to bring taken aback at her bracelet among her things wondering when she had forgotten it. As the doctor pondered this sense of concern Bo slid into the booth leaning back.

"Something wrong?" Lauren pulled out the bracelet showing it to the succubus and immediately Bo noticed the blonde's confused expression. 'She had no clue she had lost it.'

"I only take this off when I shower or at night time...how could I have misplaced this...where did you find..."

"The Dal." Bo lied. It did no good to tell her where she had actually found it. Bo had her answer, Cerra had enthralled Lauren. Both women looked up as one of the cuter waitresses set their drinks down.

"Fixings on the left toward the counter sugar." Bo smiled finding the southern accent adorable.

"Thank you Marie." Lauren said smiling to her. As the bubbly girl headed to another table the doctor turned to Bo. "New hire. Sallie is going off to college. They lost their delivery guy too."

"I wondered on that. But this place keeps busy." Bo had no need to add to her coffee as Lauren popped the lid off tearing three packets of sugar adding creamer stirring with one of the stick from the jar closing the lid. "I am sorry for how things happened Lauren. I trully am. It wasnt my intention to hurt you...or even accuse you." Bo explained taking a sip of her coffee. She made a slight face laughing popping lid off her drink grabbing her own stir stick. "Guess blended wasnt added to the order."

"Dont feel bad mine half the time isnt stirred and they get the order wrong but still good coffee." Lauren happened to glance over seeing a familiar red jacket outside. 'She brought back up.' The doctor noticed as Acacia had her drink brought to her smiling as Bo yanked another couple of sugar packets from the other table settling back down. "I understand Bo. I had no idea the serum was tainted..."

"I know." Bo interrupted. "I also know if the apocalypse is gonna hit, I'd rather you get the hell out of here." The brunette drank down a quarter of her cup sighing. "You deserve to have a life, away from all this..."

"Chaos?" Bo nodded at Lauren's response. "And what about you?" Bo took another sip glancing over gazing out the window noticing her vision blur for a moment then return. "You shouldnt be fighting everything Bo..." Lauren watched as the succubus' hand slid down her cup dropping on the table as her shoulders lowered and her body sagged back against the seat. "You shouldnt have to take on everything...Bo? Bo, are you okay?"

"Lauren..." Bo could barely find her voice her whole body seemed to be unbalancing, shifting. Her arms felt numb her head swimming and Lauren's words were echoing. She went to lift her hand but she couldnt. Eyes of brown attempted to widen but even that took effort. Bo lifted her disoriented gaze up to a smiling doctor feeling her heart break. Lauren tapped a small vile bottle on the table knowing damn well Bo couldnt read the contents if she tried. 'She drugged...me...sh...it...' But when she gazed up into the doc's eyes she noticed the haze in them. "Ce...rr...a...'s...contr...olling...you..."

"Oh Bo...so kind hearted...arent you? Drink...the rest of your coffee Isabeau." The succubus gasped as her hand lifted clasping the cup bringing it to her lips. 'No! I cant drink this! I cant...my body...I ca...I...' Bo felt her mind losing focus her thoughts ceasing. Her control diminished. Lauren grabbed the box sliding out of the booth slipping her bracelet back on walking out as Cerra glided passed her heading over softly grabbing the succubus' hand pulling her from the booth as Bo let go of the empty coffee cup.

"Its time to go my little queen..." Cerra purred whispering as the brunette nodded walking out with the dark vixen whom laughed dropping the dagger Bo had stashed into Acacia's drugged hands hearing the hunter cursing attempting to stand slumped over in her chair. "Its going to be a while before you can move...far too long for you to have a chance to rescue her. But you can relay a message...your dear sweet doctor says hello." Cerra smirked as Bo's body stumbled and the dark haired temptress clasped an arm around her leading her to her black mustang opening the door dropping the succubus in the seat leaning down. "Dont you worry my sexy little succubus...you're going to feel much...better...soon..." Green eyes lit up in a rich emerald flame grinning as Cerra shut the door watching the doctor speed away...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"That st...upid...oh...T...amsin...is gonna...murder..." Acacia groaned fighting the tremble in her hand as she clenched the sheathed dagger stumbling down the alley noticing Bo's car parked beside her black honda cycle. "What the...did...she slip in the...drink..." The hunter fought tooth and nail the drug in her system reaching into her jacket smirking. Popping the lid off the little corked purple glass bottle she took a swig gasping as eyes no longer blurred angered plugging the bottle back up. "It helps to have a back up for toxins...shit, they are long gone." Acacia felt the lightbulb click. "That waitress. Either she was compelled or, she was in on that witch's scheme. Time to go land me some info."

Kenzi stared impatiently at her phone then at Trick's bar clock and back at her phone. Sighing she took another swig of her beer. Tamsin glanced over as she glanced at her phone again.

"Think time is gonna go faster if you keep doing that?"

"You're one to talk Tammers...your phone vibrates in your pocket every five minutes...an alarm?" The valkyrie grumbled.

"Okay okay...we're both guilty." Tamsin rolled her eyes grabbing her beer. 'But its been two hours...how long can coffee take?' Both were startled as the doors slammed open and a petite young light brown haired woman slid across the floor bound and gagged kicking struggling in the tight black ropes. "What the..." Acacia stormed in walking over to the bar snatching the valkyrie's drink. "Aca...c..." Trick came around the bar glancing down at a pair of terrified hazel eyes looking back up at the bounty hunter.

"What is this?" The bar keep asked.

"This..." Acacia growled bending down yanking the gag off grabbing the girl by the neck. "...Is a little problem that drugged me and drugged your succubus. AND while I was attempting to shake off the shit that wicked tart and your not so good doc took off with Bo."

"WHAT!" Tamsin stammered sliding off the stool bending down grabbing the bound captive of Acacia's hoisting her up slamming her down on the table grabbing the terrified girl by the throat. "You listen..and LISTEN well...WHERE...is...Bo?!"

"I...I dont..."

"The brunette in the cafe you served a drink to with the blonde doctor...ring a bell?" Acacia leaned over her protege's shoulder. "If you dont want to end up gutted fairie brat I suggest you talk."

"Fairy?" Tamsin glanced over still holding a firm grip on the girl.

"Shes hiding her precious wings...but those can be easily..."

"I...I know I served you both but I c...I c...ant remember what! I swear! I'd never harm another fae! I cant!" Tamsin studied the girl's eyes. She hesitated but let go of her neck.

"Talk."

"I came in to work like usual maam...and this...w...woman came in ordering. She was so beautiful and..." Tamsin grumbled slamming her fist down near the poor fairie's head silencing her.

"Tamsin?!" Trick yelled.

"She was enthralled...that bitch compelled her...get her out of here..." Tamsin snarled walking away and to the bar putting her head down. She shouldnt have let Bo go. Everyone knew, believed...it was a trap. Now, the succubus HER succubus was gone. Tamsin raised her head as her eyes went from pain to fury. "Acacia...suit up." The valkyrie seethed turning as her mentor handed her the sheathed dagger. Dyson saw straight through his partner as Kenzi held tight to her katana. "Trick, if you have any other serious weaponry in your arsonal...time to pull it out."

"I have a few but, what are you planning?"

"Payback and answers Blood King." The valkyrie replied. 'Bo...hang on...I'm gonna find you baby...please...hang in there...' "Time to hunt us a doctor."

Green eyes calm yet ominous studied the relief of her little achievement as Lauren walked over dropping a single syringe in her open hand. Cerra held back the victory behind her lips.

"You were right. She was going to use her own blood on me." The vixen reached out snatching her prey knowing it was the perfect opportunity crashing her lips against Lauren's unleashing a heavier melody deepening the kiss circling her tongue around the doctor's hot moaning mouth taking some of her willing chi as the human felt her thoughts melt away. Cerra purred unleashing waves of her power into the blonde's body hearing the growl the gagged screaming breaking the kiss stroking her thrall's cheek glancing over at the wall of her dark merlot room where a chained captive succubus fought hard her restraints with wide eyes broken terrified angered and defeated. Bo had lost all the trust, faith, love...Lauren had for her and the moment she had offered her trust to the vixen, Cerra had stripped her free will.

"Go endulge your experimental side my dear...I will call you when I am ready."

"Yes...mistress..." Bo felt her heart torn from her chest hearing Lauren's voice like that." Cerra walked over setting the syringe down moving closer to her bound play thing.

"Dont worry little queen...I will take good care of her beautiful body...and you...you will enjoy what I have planned for you my sweet young succubus..." The brunette felt her mind obliterated from the controlled calm demeanor to a destructive cry of agony of guilt of fury. Bo managed to snake the gag off her mouth as her eyes lit up a fiery enraged swirling blue.

"Oh you stupid bitch...it isnt you making plans..." Bo searched within herself to the darkness she kept locked away lowering her head shutting her eyes snapping each lock breaking each chain letting it burst free sinking her into the abyss welcoming the taste drowning in it uncaring as her body went limp. The vixen moved closer until she felt the shift as the wind surrounded the no longer unconscious succubus. Eyelids flashed open as a pair of burning blue orbs narrowed in on Cerra and slowly the brunette raised her head.

"Shit." The woman spat out backing up two steps as Bo glanced up at both her wrists turning her head back to the temptress tilting it to the side yanking both wrists forward as the shackles snapped free from their links as Bo dropped to her feet. "Impossible...those were made of..."

"No rope steel nor magic can bind us. You who thinks she has the power to bind your queen." Cerra hadnt expected the succubus to be this strong. Kyron hadnt told her the offspring of Hades could unleash this much power. "You were a fool to try."

"I..." Cerra was never a loss for words but this...'I shouldnt have underestimated her...' "I meant...no..." Before the vixen could fathom another syllable a hand reached out lightning quick vicing around her neck yanking her into the dark queen's furious eyes. Green eyes widened and true terror vibrated through her body pumping the blood through her veins faster causing the temptress to nearly hyperventilate.

"Time is up for your pathetic excuses vile creature...you will learn whom controls the situation here..." The succubus pulled Cerra in closer and before she had even a chance to scream Bo began to pry a strong blue stream of chi from the vixen continuing the flow until the woman's body began to twitch held up off the ground by her neck. The brunette broke the flow tilting her head grinning ominously as red pulses of her charm rolled off her hand directly into Cerra's shivering flesh igniting the temptress up as green eyes began to glow in need want hunger as Bo began yet another long torturing feed. Her burning blue glowing eyes swarmed smoked with power taking more and more feeling Cerra's hand attempt to pry her grip from her neck. Green eyes lost their intense glow dulling as she struggled with everything left in her but deep within she knew this was the price of attacking HIS blood. Cerra looked away from the powerful succubus shutting her eyes realizing the amulet in her corset had done her no defense and it should have choked this fae easily. But no...she trully was...THE Queen. Bo snapped off her feed releasing the dark creature as Cerra dropped roughly in a heap by her feet. "You will be spared only as a reminder to whom you serve...mercy is more than you deserve." The queen spoke snapping the shackles from her wrists walking passed a gasping coughing vixen straight for the door completely oblivious to a no longer enthralled Lauren whom held her breath in tears of what she had just witnessed recalling exactly what Cerra had done to make her turn on Bo. Now...it was far too late...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Aaaaaaanybody got any leads? I am knee deep in dark fae with every single one of these idiots completely clueless..." Tamsin muttered grumbling with her ear piece in.

"Nada and...nada. No info here Tam Tam." Kenzi reported checking out one their places on the list. "Just the typical fae jazz and pawning."

"Unfortunately nothing here either." Dyson explained stepping out of a light fae bar. "We are running out of scenes here."

"The wolf is right. My contacts are drawing blanks. Tamsin, got any others?" Acacia asked parking her bike back by the Dal.

"Guys...I think we got zero on the page. Now what?" Kenzi felt her heart clenching. Her best bud Bo was still MIA and the outlaw doc was also no where to be found.

"As much as I hate to agree with momz we are..." The valkyrie felt her phone going off flipping it upright raising an eyebrow. "Guys...pause, I got...you wont believe what I got...hold on..." Tamsin slid the button on the screen turning it to speaker stepping outside of one of the dark fae establishments. "Ten seconds to live..."

"Its Bo..."

"That you drugged her and now shes in some psychopath's clutches?"

"Cerra is on the floor here...I havent...moved..." Tamsin heard the severe tremble in the doctor's voice knowing it was no trick and for just a moment even that minor second, she didnt want to murder her slowly and painfully. If the wicked bitch was down something big had to have happened. The valkyrie knew she shouldn't especially after Lauren had apparently doped her mentor and missing lover. But something told her she HAD to go to the medical skank. 'You burn me doc I will strap you down to your own table and...'

"Text me your address. AND I am coming alone..."

"I...trust you Tamsin...hurry..." The valkyrie killed the call contemplating her next move.

"Guys...I'm going silent."

"Wait Tamsin..." Dyson heard the beep as curiosity scratched at him. "Did we miss something?"

"Yep. But that valkyrie aint gonna let on juuuust yet." Acacia proclaimed lighting a cig leaning on her bike flicking her ear piece off. "Oh Tamsin...what did you find..."

Lauren leaned her head further back keeping her eyes pinned to the far wall ignoring the groan of the green eyed monster in the other room hearing the door slam open against the wall. Shutting her eyes she listened as boots stepped closer heavy on the heel until they stopped.

"Lauren." Tamsin spoke as calm as she could but her entire body radiated with anger she was fighting drastically to keep bottled. The valkyrie turned her head noticing the barely moving body on the floor walking over immediately snatching her cuffs securing the bitch's wrists behind her back. She stood up growling over Cerra. "What I wouldnt give...to tear you to pieces right now." In a faint barely conscious voice the vixen responded.

"Queen..." Tamsin felt her body freeze in terror.

"Shes telling the truth." Lauren spoke up as the valkyrie walked back over grabbing Lauren by the shirt with both hands hoisting her up against the wall. Her patience was running thin.

"TALK!" The doctor couldnt even look her in the eye. Tamsin shook her hard until Lauren glanced up but it wasnt fear in her eyes it was deep raw guilt. "Lauren?!"

"You were right...everything...about me..." The valkyrie slowly lowered Lauren letting go as the human slid down putting her knees to chest dropping her head sobbing. "Tamsin...I'm so sorry..." Tamsin knelt down to the doctor sighing.

"Lauren...what happened?"

"The serum...I didnt know...I only wanted to help Bo. I ran, after seeing you and her...she..." Lauren choked on her words. "...She found me when I was vulnerable...I shouldnt have..."

"I know you drugged them doc. For her?" The human glanced up with tears still sliding down.

"Part of me says yes. Its..confusing. I started thinking that I wanted payback...but...Bo didnt do anything wrong. You didnt...but I felt..."

"Betrayed." Lauren nodded.

"I dont know...things are fuzzy but...I think she took my control away. My mind...it all went blank." Tamsin thought hard then it donned on her and when Lauren continued the pieces seemed to fit together. "I came to...I watched as Bo fed and fed...there was nothing in her expression...cold...empty...I did that..." The valkyrie grabbed Lauren by the chin forcing her gaze as eyes widened.

"If I had to guess she saw you turned into a thrall and if we both know Bo...it would have drove her mad to watch someone she loves stripped of everything." Tamsin let her go standing back up walking over to the cuffed vixen whom barely could keep her eyes open. "I am going to give you an option to live a little longer...maybe even get revenge for your old nightmares...but YOU...are gonna help us kill that bastard...because I dont see you serving a man a dick...like Kyron." Cerra glanced up fighting to stay conscious nodding. "Do we have a deal?"

"...Y...e...s..."

"Then...you are going to feed...but just a little and if you try anything...I am going to gut you from neck to ass got it?" Cerra nodded as Tamsin lifted the temptress up grumbling until she felt a pair of green eyes start to light up sighing opening her mouth. The valkyrie instantly felt the tug from her body and with the flow of green from Tamsin to Cerra she felt her skin start to warm and the glowing orbs burn brighter. Just as the blonde started to truly feel the vixen's pull the connection broke and Tamsin jumped back gasping. "Fuck..." Green eyes no longer glowing glanced from the valkyrie to the human and back.

"When you end his horrid existence...if you dont end mine...I will run, and never return." The valkyrie studied the bitch's eyes.

"Do you think Bo went after him?"

"I dont know...I dont even know how I survived her...she truly...is...THE Queen." Cerra exclaimed glancing away sitting up relaxing in her restraints.

Tamsin fought the fear welling up in her. Her Bo wasnt Bo right now. She had to find her, and fast. 'Bo...where are you?' Then suddenly her thoughts flashed to a familiar hill as an image of the dark of the rain cascaded through her head clouding her eyes. Just as quickly as it had come it faded but deep down the valkyrie knew it had been her lover telling her, showing her. Shaking off the daze she clicked her ear piece on.

"Dyson. Sending you an address. Bring the gang and tell Kenzi to bring the dagger. Lauren is here...and what ever you think...trust her..." Tamsin clicked it off. "You got a chance here doc...dont blow it." The valkyrie started to walk out but Lauren stopped her calling out.

"Tamsin? What..."

"I am going to bring her home." Tamsin stated with her back turned. "Or you are going to need to come up with some new serums and a gigantic back up plan..."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

"Well..." Acacia spoke out as everyone stood around Lauren's new loft flicking stares to one another until her words caught their attention. "...This is rather awkward." The hunter couldnt be more dead on as Dyson glared at the vixen sitting in the chair still cuffed with Lauren holding the key Tamsin had left her. Kenzi however couldnt pull her angry stare off the doc. The tension was high and vicious and even Trick couldnt fathom a way to smooth it. The bar keep stood close to the sitting yet nervous blonde after Lauren had explained everything to them.

"Be glad Vex pulled Mark away for a seriously needed getaway D man." Kenzi stated as Dyson sighed.

"I will actually for once be grateful to that dark fae. My son shouldnt be involved in this...chaos." The wolf glanced over to Lauren. "Wishing you had never come back doc?"

"Among other things Dyson." The shifter knew what she meant. After hearing the true pain in her voice when she confessed her mistakes he couldnt place all the blame on her. It wasnt fair. She blamed herself enough as it is. Kenzi however had lost all trust in the doc. The goth walked away and over to a dark red wall noticing the metal posts wedged in and cracks around the anchors. Kenzi glanced down noticing two bent metal shackles practically snapped in half by the force of their pry apart. 'Bo...she must have been chained...' But by the pressure it took to bow them back like that there was no way her best friend was in herright mind. 'Bo...come back to us...whole...'

Tamsin pulled her truck up to the bottom of the hill turning the engine off climbing out into the dark cold drenched night glancing out placing her hand over her mouth at the horrid deja vu. Lifeless bodies, no where's near the amount as the party but enough to know that army the incubus had carefully selected no longer existed. Granted no doubt that monster had already turned them into mindless soldiers but...'Did you do this Bo?' The valkyrie gathered her resolve glancing up at the hill walking the slippery muddy path carefully feeling her feet press into the tiny rocks fighting the wind and rain climbing the slope. Tamsin pressed on until the wind grew stronger as she made her way to the peak of the hill stopping as her eyes focussed on the familiar form unmoving in the violent air.

"Bo!" Tamsin called out having to shout over the vicious storm. But the figure didnt budge. "Ysabeau!" That did it as the valkyrie watched her turn facing her with eyes burning a wild storming fiery blue ignited in swirls of dark power. Tamsin must have been crazy absolutely downright stupid but she moved closer pushing against the brutal wind until she was directly in front of her lover. "Bo...we need to get out of this...this storm its..." Before the valkyrie could continue a hand snatched out clasping her around the neck yanking her forward however in no way squeezing. "Bo...its Tamsin..."

"You are mine Valkyrie...no other lays claim to you." Tamsin heard the darkness the voice of her powerful queen. "They challenged their Queen...they deserved their fate..."

"Bo...you...fed too much babe...your high on chi..."

"I have just merely begun...do you challenge your Queen, Valkyrie?" Tamsin lifted her arm softly placing her hand on her lover's face.

" I...would never...my love...never lay a hand against you...I will protect you until the end of my existence...I will love you eternally...you will not endure this darkness alone Ysabeau..." The valkyrie watched as the powerful blue glowing orbs slowly cooled but the blue didnt shift to the warm sweet brown. Something had changed in her lover and Tamsin knew it. "I dont care what happens...or who you become...I'll follow you into the dark...I will walk with you into hell itself...we will fall...together...MY Succubus..." The blonde felt her body pulled closer shutting her eyes preparing for her beautiful love to end her free will or drain her dry but as Tamsin felt the softest of lips touch her own there was a gentleness she knew far too well. The valkyrie opened her eyes peering into a pair of brown ones that flickered blue then brown and finally blue. Tamsin felt the hand around her neck clench the back of her head as their kiss deepened and she quickly wrapped her arms around Bo's body. She knew the brunette's eyes couldnt remain brown due to so much of a feed but it relieved her that the Bo she knew, HER Bo...was still there and showing. Their kiss broke and Tamsin went to speak but the succubus beat her to it still with her powerful dark voice yet more of her normal one pushing through.

"Together...MY...Valkyrie...my...love..." They were losing the battle but as they stood there embracing each other in the midst of the storm neither cared if thats how it remained. Nothing mattered but the other and their solid bond...as one...

Within the darkness of his chambers he held the dark glass in his cupped hand swirling the red smiling with a ominous curve to his lips. Kyron had been a thorn, a giant problem in his side but his blood proved victorious and now with her insatiable appetite his perfect Queen had awakened. The valkyrie may have fought to keep Bo out of her own destiny but the attempt was futile and ever the more sweet in its fated path. Every human trait in the succubus would unravel soon. He would have his ideal mate soon...Ysabeau HIS Queen...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Kenzi paced to the nines while her love sauntered his eyes back and forth tracing her steps sighing. He didnt blame his fiery little human. Dyson was having a hard enough time staying still himself. Even worse, their not so welcome new ally was observing them all quietly. The wolf attempted to ignore her fixated eyes.

Cerra shifted her green gaze to the doctor whom also attempted to ignore her presence, meddling with her books attempting to find anything possible to stop their enemy. The dark creature slowly walked over but the doctor knew her approach.

"If you're contemplating putting any finger on me..."

"You have reason to remain quick response to judge however in this instance my intentions are at the most crucial to assisting you. Though hard to believe, this monster you seek to erradicate once was noble in his right mind." Lauren stopped for a moment turned slightly to face the vixen ignoring her obvious attraction though still angered yet soothing it as best she could.

"Go on." Cerra breathed a sigh of relief noticing the wolf stir with a growl away from them and out of the room with his lover to gain privacy for both their ends. 'Foolish shifter...' She thought focussing back on the beautiful yet guarded doctor.

"Most of those by stronger lineages to the fae are ones burned by the petty excuses of fae law. Surely you are deepy aware and annoyed by it." Lauren scoffed.

"Yes, fae politics and all its unholy rules."

"Kyron belonged to a noble honorable and trustworthy clan offering aid and protection to even the darkest or lightest of creatures. He kept the peace between the races by using his powers to guard the fae lands against those un...fae."

"Humans." Cerra nodded.

"Until he himself denied his own law and fell for a human peasant girl." Lauren didnt even have to ask, she knew the outcome.

"He was punished for fratinizing with humans, for...offering more than just his assistance."

"Yes. The great blood king banished him from light fae lands and the dark king made a pact with the light stripping Kyron's title sending him to the dark mountains where he would watch from his prison as the dark king took his human love away from him. The girl screamed cried but fell to the dark lord's ominous cruel power. She became a mindless toy her body stripped of all purity and once the dark king fed her to his demons he had her travel to the mountains and before his eyes she obeyed the last command of the dark lord's slitting her throat in front of Kyron. You could understand why the madness took him." Lauren thought deeply about the incubus' situation. How many times had her life been threatened because Bo and her wanted to be in each other's lives as more? Fae politics were cruel. Cerra watched the human's reaction shifting her gaze to the side hearing both the human girl and wolf shut the front door. 'They left...perfect.' Carefully and subtly she inched closer to the doctor. "An all too familiar occurence?" Lauren nodded shutting her eyes. It was the mistake Cerra had hoped for moving gracefully from in front of the human to behind her and as the blonde moved to open her eyes she felt the burning stroke of the vixen's hands down her bare arms.

Just that slightest and seductive embrace and Lauren had realized her crucial error far too late. Her eyes softly glassed rolling back as Cerra pressed her body against the back of her glorious prey's purring deeply against the shell of her ear softly trailing hot breathed kisses down the nape of her neck.

"C...e...r..." Lauren couldnt resist the onslaught of fire and lust sinking into the flames returning the dark creature's call to enslave her body in the most wicked of pleasures.

"We all endure the madness...but your body...your mind crave its...sexual...touch...doesnt it...my dear..."

"Y...es..." Lauren moaned surrendering once again to the glowing waves of lustful power emulating over her flesh as her body arched against Cerra's. Green eyes burned with desire and victory brushing her hand over the doctor's neck as an immense emerald flame circled around it fastening tight then disappearing.

"You belong completely to me now my dear...your body serves mine...but no one will fathom this...it is our...dark...pleasurable..." Cerra hummed bringing scraped fingernails upward against Lauren's thigh as she gasped her face contorted in lost desire. "...secret..." The blonde nodded writhing against each stroke of heat Cerra ran over her burning body. "Now...lets conquer our aching...begging...moistening...hunger..." The vixen purred dragging Lauren down the hall but stopping as the door clicked shut. Whispering to her thrall Cerra watched as Lauren walked toward the entrance with her as Dyson and Kenzi entered the study. "Was my story not to your liking wolf?"

The shifter snarled scenting the air as Lauren moved closer to the goth. Something...was off.

"Kenzi, why dont you and Lauren grab us some drinks from the kitchen. Surely the fridge has soda or beer or something."

"Yea sure thing D man..." Kenzi chimed as the doctor followed her as the girl popped out her random babble with them turning the corner to head into the kitchen.

"You wish to speak to me shifter?" Dyson growled switching his stance rushing the vixen but his action proved his undoing and as her eyes lit up a wild green fire his body's reaction to her power her heat and the deep rich melody flooding his mind broke his attempt of attack. Glowing wolf eyes blurred as her lips met his and she poured part of her dark power into him hardening the man and beast as Dyson growled wildly. Cerra broke the kiss smiling with her eyes still ignited. "Go share my gift...with your lover..." Dyson quickly made his way to the kitchen as Kenzi grabbed a coke out of the fridge closing door to find her love breathing heavily with half human half wolf eyes fixated on her. Kenzi had never seen the shifter like this.

"Dys..." She couldnt even finish saying his name as he snatched her shoving her against the wall of the kitchen shoving his lips to hers slipping his long hot tongue into her soft warm mouth as Cerra's power rolled into Kenzi and her eyes slid back moaning heavily with her lover's body pressed roughly against her own writhing one. The vixen called for Lauren as the goth lost her grip on her drink and it came crashing on the tile bursting open as bits and pieces of Kenzi's clothing fell to the floor.

"How deeply touching wolf...you were holding back your beast...but now you will master your little human love...and you my dear doctor...where were we..." Lauren moaned clenching to her mistress as Cerra crushed her lips to the human's.

Oh how Kyron would be so very pleased since he was waiting patiently for them to devour the good doctor in her bed chambers she led Lauren to...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Tamsin grumbled tossing her phone on the kitchen counter of their shack leaning back watching her sexy succubus stretch her body a little after a long steamy sensually ravaging shower. The valkyrie couldn't help but gawk at all those fine curves underneath Bo's black kimono. The brunette ran a brush through her damp hair clearing it of tangles flicking her brown yet flickering blue eyes to her lover.

"No luck?"

"Nada. Either momz and wolfboy are doing some serious scoring in the sac or..."

"You have a bad feeling Tamsin?"

"More than just a bad one succubabe." The blonde couldn't quite put her finger on it but gut instinct was digging at her insides. "I can try Laur..." Tamsin slammed her words to a halt widening her eyes. Bo didnt know the doctor was okay. She had spoke too soon as blue eyes swarmed to a rich glow of anger and the furious succubus swung around clenching tight to her brush handle. "Breathe love..."

"Cerra broke Lauren."

"Actually...you fixed that!" Bo's gaze burned brighter. "Didnt I just say fucking breathe hot pants? She is fine Bo.I promise." Blue eyes lessened showing the hints of brown again as Bo calmed. "You left that skank of a demon witch pretty broken down succubus."

"I should have kil..." Bo dismissed her last two words attempting to push back the dark power clawing her to break through. Her control was getting worse and there was a bigger part of her that wanted to stop fighting...but the consequence of that would be deadly. She had to maintain her battle within until she could once again breathe without the vicious struggle. A warm set of hands touched her face as Bo glanced into the loving understanding eyes of her valkyrie. "Tamsin..."

"Stay with me babe...if you go...I go...no matter how far we fall." The succubus couldnt love her more after hearing Tamsin's loyalty and truth in those simple yet deep words. As Bo felt her body ease from the dark tension she felt the queen inside her echoing her lover's speech drinking down the scent of the valkyrie igniting hunger in the brunette. 'She is ours...Ysabeau...ours to have...to taste...' Brown eyes shut hugging her lover knowing if she opened them the emulating blue flames would consume the woman in her arms. "Its going to be alright Ysabeau..." The way the blonde soothingly spoke her true name had Bo melting burning and darkly yearning to take her right there against the cabinets. Their embrace broke as Tamsin turned away grabbing her phone as the brunette quickly turned away herself clenching her jaw forcing her desire down heavily.

"Try Lauren...maybe she knows where they are...best bet right?" Tamsin nodded but she wasn't stupid to the tension she felt resonating from her lover. Bo was losing piece by little piece of her hard fought humanity. How long, until they walked hand in hand conquering from hell? The valkyrie scrolled down her contacts clicking the doc's name as it dialed and picked up.

"Hey doc..."

"Dear sweet doctor Lauren isnt able to make it to the phone right now my dear." Tamsin froze clenching her phone about to unleash hell but something clouded her thoughts. She heard the softest of music in the background unaware a siren's song could travel through the generation of technology. But this was no ordinary siren. "You cant alert Isabeau even if..." Tamsin felt her mind snap awake clearing as her lover's hands clenched her shoulders. 'How on earth did she know...' The blonde flicked her eyes directly into glowing angered blue orbs of a tempered succubus.

"You attempt to distort what belongs to us? To me?" The valkyrie felt her whole world rattle. It wasnt the Bo she knew...it was the Queen. "You toy with what is mine and for the last time foolish incubus." Silence on the other end followed by a female's cursing warded the warning. The siren was shaken no doubt reminded of the dark succubus' true power. "Have you turned the human healer into your puppet?"

"Not just yet...but she has basked in the delights of my touch and my demoness...care to joi..." Tamsin felt it then, a whole new wave of powerful evil resonating from her love. Eyes rolled down as Bo held her hand up strangling the air with a blue glow swirling around her fingers. 'Shes choking him!'

"Leave...disperse from that place and leave the little siren bound to the wall like she left Bo. The human will be left...AND the shifter and our human guardian shall be released from Cerra's wretched grasp! Do NOT cross me again!" The phone call dropped as Tamsin swung around dropping her cell to the floor of their home that she had apparently left on speaker though had no recollection of doing so. The valkyrie didnt dare step back but felt her own heartbeat pounding. Her lover's eyes were swirling a black, blue and glowing bright blue nearly white.

"B...Bo..."

"Bo is well aware of your commitment Valkyrie but she knows to deal with this threat she must surrender to that which she knows can defeat our enemy...me."

"Is she..." Tamsin dreaded to say it but was stunned by the voice whispered through her. 'I am not gone my valkyrie...but I cannot beat that ass with my power alone...I still fight but for now...we are on the same side...Tam...' Bo screamed deep within as a hand came up brushing her lover's face and her powerful valkyrie ceased all worry as the queen leaned in brushing her lips to the blonde's. Tamsin felt her resolve to resist fading as she returned the burning kiss to her lover feeling some of her chi enter her powerful dark queen. Her body gave instantly as the brunette seized her valkyrie in her arms tasting her hot moaning mouth soaking up the blonde's desire breaking the kiss smiling darkly.

"Time to repay the traitor to us my Valkyrie..." Ysabeau whispered seductively stroking her valkyrie's hair as Tamsin moaned against the succubus' neck nuzzling her throat with her eyes hazed.

"Yes...my Queen..." Blue eyes burned brighter grinning ominously. She had her chosen consort and soon the siren and human medic would be her thralls. The wolf and Bo's precious Kenzi she wouldn't turn into mindless slaves but she would free them of all concerns so they may pleasure in the company of one another. As for the blood king she would have to make sure not to harm him but avoid his no doubt thought of back up plan...then her father...she would drain him dry absorbing his dark power.

It was only a matter of time before the Bo inside her succumbed to all her true blood line could provide...and every line was blurred. 'That's it sweet Bo...give in...give in to the hunger the desire the power...' Bo opened her intense burning blue eyes grasping Tamsin by the hair slamming her against the counter grabbing the blonde's towel yanking it off revealing the valkyrie's beautiful hot exposed body instantly surrendering to want and need sending waves of her sensual charm through her lover as the woman bucked under her power.

"Time to feed your queen my beloved Tamsin..." Bo knew she had fallen she knew she had failed herself but finally she had allowed her true dark nature to rise and as the dark creature inside her called to feed they both craved to take their aching Valkyrie. Tamsin answered the call willingly giving herself over to Bo, to...her Queen...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

"Ughhhh my head...did anyone catch the big bad bitch boobie that turned us into pinocchios?" Kenzi groaned putting an ice pack to her forehead. She couldn't believe she wasnt smart enough to see Lauren had been totally sucked and rolled by the skank. Though interesting turn of events when she came to to see the bitchess in chains hanging at the wall unconscious. Hearing the groan from the wolf the goth turned not sure at the moment how to allow her mind to ease from what had happened.

"K..." Dyson started then put his head down opening the fridge grabbing a beer. 'I hurt her...so badly...stupid ass.' The wolf grumbled pissed at himself. Cerra had turned his beast loose and worse, on his love. Flicking his gaze over he noticed Lauren slumped over sitting on the bar stool with her head dropped against the counter. 'They drained her nearly dry..how did we wake up from this shit?' All three felt the heat the ice the darkness lifting their heads turning to the right. There in the doorway stood the true meaning of raw power. "Bo..."

"Oh my god B..." Kenzi went to move to her but it was Lauren whom caught her arm. Slowly lifting her weakened body she sat up keeping as strong of a grip as she could.

"Its...not...her." The doctor had seen the succubus high on power before but this...was close to frightening. Just as she had focussed her attention to the brunette before them the valkyrie appeared in sight stepping forward. "Tamsin."

"You guys look like shit...what hap..." The blonde snaked her eyes back hearing a cough from other room turning back to the brunette. "My Queen." The two little words from the valkyrie's lips spilled tension for the trio. Ysabeau nodded walking toward the cough as Kenzi shook the doctor's grip off running up to her T.

"Tammers...little T?" The blonde smirked.

"I'm not a thrall momz. Put your worry cap away."

"But you refered to Bo as..."

"She IS my Queen. But I'm not a walking sex doll guys chill."

"What...h..." Dyson heard it then.

"No! F...for...give...me...m...Que...e..." The wolf felt his wolf spirit shutter.

"You wont defy your Queen again." The group heard the darkness echoing in her voice as boot steps made way to them. Before Kenzi could blink the brunette was before her grasping her chin as a strong red and blue swirled wave of chi flowed into the human's mouth and Kenzi stared into burning powerful fiery blue orbs. 'Let me heal you Kenz...your body radiates of bruises within...' Kenzi couldn't grasp what was happening or how her bestie was talking into her head but she relaxed accepting it as Bo broke off the flow of chi. It felt unbelieveable, she felt unbelieveable! Her whole body hummed liked she had drank twenty cups of Tamsin's expresso shot coffee and could leap tall buildings with one jump.

"Fuck Bo Bo." Kenzi couldn't stop her words. "I feel like a superhuman ass kicking station!" The goth watched as the blue eyes didnt cease. But that wasnt all. She wasn't offering to replenish the doctor's energy. 'Is she pissed at doctor hot snatch?' 'Your health and safety come before hers Kenzi.' There it was again. 'Bo?' 'Yes crouching tiger it's me.' She sounded like her Bo. 'What gives Bo bear?' 'It's me here too Kenz...hard t...'

"Tamsin...take Dyson and Lauren to the truck." The Queen calmed her powerful tone as the valkyrie helped Lauren off the stool as the wolf turned to his partner.

"C'mon you two I'll explain downstairs." The blonde muttered as she pushed both out the door leaving Kenzi with her bestie, or...half of her.

"My Bo is still in there." The goth felt her chest thunder as blue eyes swarmed with white blaze and black smoke and a smirk slid at the corner of the succubus' lips. "Bo."

"I commend you, your loyalty to us your devotion is truly that of a warrior regardless of you being human. You kept...her...out of my reach for so...veeeery long. And then...you grew tired..." Kenzi felt her heart clench in pain. Had Bo lost her fight with the dark when she had bailed on her? Suddenly the brunette stumbled back gasping. "Kenzi..." Bo felt her vision slip in and out fighting to breathe to regain her control. Instantly her best friend reached out gripping her arms shaking her.

"Thats my Bo...come on succupants keep up your mad take no prisoners attitude." Bo felt more of her vision return but the darkness was pushing her limits of will power. "What do you need Bobalicious..." Kenzi didn't care about the rule book the lines the consequences and took matters into her own hands grabbing Bo by the face shoving her lips against the succubus' shutting her eyes feeling the pull of her chi tugged from her mouth from inside her and with it something foreign to Kenzi's world. Her body instantly melted against Bo's and the moment it did the brunette ached to take more chi from the human instead pushing her back as her eyes lit up a way too powerful blue swirling deeply. "Holy...fuck..." Kenzi gasped attempting to shake away the yearn the build up inside her to surrender to the succubus her succubus her bestie. "My...my..."

"Kenzi...too close...I could h..." 'Shit shit shit...no...shes my...her...chi...her...scent...no...shes my...best...' Bo was struggling to breathe to move. She needed to further the gap before she lost control and crossed the biggest line with her little spitfire human friend. Both heard the thundering of footsteps as Tamsin ran over shoving her lover hard against the wall.

"Tam Tam!" Kenzi shouted but froze watching the scene unfold before her. The valkyrie pinned her best friend roughly grinding her body moaning hard loud as Bo pulled chi from her aggressive blonde soulmate. One minute Tamsin had the upper hand then next Bo slammed her just as rough against the wall as Kenzi heard the crack.

"Just..the...way...I...like it..." Tamsin growled smirking as her lover sunk her head down biting the valkyrie by the throat teasingly. "Fuck...Bo..." The goth just couldnt pull away couldnt turn her head and part of her really didnt want to. She watched glued in place as her best friend slowly became the dark queen Tamsin bent for, drinking the valkyrie down slipping a hand into the blonde's jeans sending wave after lusting wave through her chosen partner.

"Thats my Valkyrie..." Ysabeau purred rolling Tamsin over and over as the two lovers screamed one another's names entangled in a darkly sensual battle.

"Bo...what have you become..." Kenzi whispered covering her mouth with wide eyes helpless as the valkyrie bent to the Queen's darkness. All the years of struggle fighting her inner nature hating to be anything like her father Kenzi knew exactly what was going to happen to her best friend, and it terrified her.

Just as she felt her ability to budge return the goth swallowed hard as both her best friend and baby valkyrie approached her. Kenzi started to hyperventilate as Tamsin glanced to her Queen and blue eyes glowed deeper.

"We should leave this place...return to more familiar surroundings My Queen."

"Yes...dont you agree...Kenzi?" The queen slid her powerful gaze into the uncertain yet trusting eyes of Bo's best friend. This, was the true reasoning for her human side's struggle and resistance and now...she was so very close to bringing the little human into her dark grasp. Only a matter of time...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"So...has she gotten you a collar for your servitude yet?" Dyson mumbled typing away at his desk computer inputing reports. Tamsin looked up from her stack of folders glaring.

"I...will have you know balto...AS I explained earlier I still have my free will and if you're that curious..we are equals." The blonde retorted grumbling going back to her reports tossing Dyson a stack. The wolf smirked. "What?"

"How about a golden thong..." The valkyrie gazed over her desk looking for something to toss at her partner.

"I will shave you bald if you kee..." Both heard his phone ring as Dyson picked it up.

"Dyson. Yea...you kidding? Yea yea, fine." the detective set his phone back down.

"Got a hydrant to go mark?"

"Nope. A domestic dispute between two faes."

"Are we rolling white fang?" Tamsin continued with the sarcasm as Dyson grabbed his jacket standing.

"Contrary to what I think of our Bo and her continous blue eyes I am happy for you Tamsin. My concern is that all the power shes absorbing may turn around and bite us all in the ass." The wolf had a point.

"I know Dyson. Believe me I'm worried even if I'm not showing it. But hey, want some back up?"

"Nope." Dyson grinned mischeviously. "Cause you my stubborn partner are finishing the rest of the reports and entering...and if you're lucky maybe I'll bring you a bird bath..." He chuckled walking by stopping leaning over. "...Tweety..."

"You are soooooo mine when you get back rover." Tamsin growled wearing her annoyed yet sarcastic face.

"Need another shot Kenzi?" The bar keep asked noticing the out to lunch look in the human's eyes. It wasnt til his granddaughter walked up that the goth snapped out of it. Trick was relieved to her without the glowing blue. "How bout you?"

"No thanks Trick. I think have had enough to drink for one millenium." The blood king smiled heading to the back to give them privacy. Bo turned to her best friend. "How you holding up?"

"Bo..." Kenzi started trying to fight back tears. "...I shouldnt have left you..." She was struggling with the pain surfacing. "You lost your balance because of m..." The brunette put her hand softly on the human's shoulders.

"Kenzi...this wasnt at all..on you. This...darkness it..." Bo didnt know quite how to explain. "...It was my only way to fight fire with fire."

"Not if mama kenz could find a big enough hose and water supply. Bo, you sure you got a handle on your skills?"

"I'm trying." It was as honest of an answer as she could give unaware that her own grandfather had spiked her previous beer with a tonic weakening her darkness which slowly had returned her brown eyes. Trick knew that if the incubus showed again right now Bo would be a sitting duck. But it was a risk worth taking.

"Well then wonderbo I think you might be winning that battle. But hey who said I cant challenge a queen to a little pool sharking." Bo smiled.

"Oh bring it on."

Dyson climbed out of his vehicle with note pad in hand sighing. It appeared to be the right address but he hated the domestic calls. If it was one thing he couldnt stand it was abuse between spouses unless of course it was just rough foreplay. The detective walked up to the nice victorian style manor well aware money is what made this a priority to his chief, knocking on the door giving his normal tough cop intro speech. As the door opened he was met with a wild looking short lacy black dress hugging every single curve up to a messy wavy set of red hair draped over her shoulders to a beautiful shaped face and glowing purple blue eyes.

"I...I'm..." Dyson fell deep into those eyes as she crooked a finger walking backward summoning him in. The minute he stepped inside another beauty with raven hair shut the door slipping behind him starting to rub on his back as a third walked up as her sister moaned softly covering her mouth with his and he grabbed her roughly by the ass pulling her against him. She broke the kiss moving to side scraping her nails over his chest as Dyson's shirt and tank split in two sliding off his body hitting the floor. Both women were rubbing all over him stroking his body as a pair of violet eyes came up with her long brown hair smiling reaching out grabbing him by the bulge massaging him. The wolf's eyes started to glow glassing half human half wolf as he reached out tearing her similar black dress lunging head down capturing one of her plump breasts with his mouth growling and she scraped a hand into his hair smiling ominously. She glanced over winking to their master whose eyes burned orange into a deep red. The three sisters started pulling Dyson further into the manor down the hall. The wolf was lost in their delicious scent hungry for them hardening to take them.

"Gooooood beast...you are going to love what we have in store for you..." 'We will keep him here Master...enjoy my lord...' The incubus smiled as his body began to take a different yet familiar form glancing into the entry mirror smirking as Dyson's reflection smiled back.

"Oh, but I will...wont I...Kenzi?" The incubus laughed with his voice contorted to the detective's. The dog would be chained in the sisters' chambers lost to his hunger desires and male needs unable to resist their dark calling and Kyron, would take from the succubus her one major stability weakening her control...her human friend whom she cared so deeply for. The incubus couldn't wait to introduce the girl into a whole new dark world under his powerful slavery where her mind, body, soul...would be his eternally. The succubus would learn...to bow down to him in the end...

"Yes! Thats right bo bo you just got that sexy succubutt sunk by my most awesomest quarter pocket shot! Thats riiiiiight the kenz kicked yo..."

"Yeah yeah you win that round but just you watch I'll own next one." Bo laughed sighing grabbing the triangle gathering the cue balls up. "Since your such the pro why dont you pro up two drinks and Trick's peanut stash."

"Dude! He still has his container? Oh he was holding out on the munchies." The goth grumbled walking over as a well dressed suitor came in with a bouquet of roses and a white box with a red ribbon. Both Trick and Kenzi turned to the stranger confused.

"Can I help you?"

"I was told by Sir Dyson to deliver these to a Kenzi..."

"Hey whoa there these are from D man?" Kenzi's curiosity and excitement grew as she snatched the box unwrapping it popping lid off with Bo walking over holding her cue stick. "Holy..."

"The limo..."

"Wait, did you just say limo?"

"...Will be here in one hour." The man bowed. "Sir Dyson would like you to dress for him and his engaging evening dinner arrangements..."

"Whoa Bo." The succubus was impressed and partially envious.

"Since when does Dyson roll out the chilverous rug? Damn Kenzi" Bo smiled happy for her friend as she unrolled the fancy yet sexy black dress as both women smirked.

"Damn I'm gonna look good in this!" 'Dyson oooooh wolf man you are in for a hell of a night...' Bo watched as her best friend ran to change holding the sexy shoes to match her outfit giggling.

Tamsin let her body fall back in work chair letting out a long breath smiling as her phone buzzed leaning forward picking it up as the text popped up from Bo. 'Dyson scores points dress shoes limo and dinner'

"Damn" The valkyrie was impressed until another text popped up. 'Wheres my turn Tam Tam?' "Thanks alot dog breath now I gotta one up you." At least the reports were done which meant she could call it a night...until her phone went off again. 'Hey partner can you do a follow up on my case? I forgot to ask the victim about the break ins she mentioned...' "Great. There goes my dinner." Tamsin sighed swinging off the chair throwing her blue jacket on grabbing her keys.

Kenzi came out after doing up her hair in rolls and curls smiling stepping into the foyer as Bo couldnt help her eyes lighting up a little blue at the sight of her.

"I'd ask how I look but your sapphire gaze says it all Bo." Kenzi laughed.

"Girl you're hot thats all I am gonna say." Bo calmed her eyes sipping her drink.

"My aura or me" Kenzi laughed again as the succubus hid her smirk.

"Both...I cannot wait to see the limo though."

"OMG Bo Bo I'm super excited this is like uuber romantic or well played to score I don't know."

"Both." Bo chuckled swinging around as both women froze with jaws dropped. Standing in the entrance of the bar was Dyson wearing the most sexy black and white vest with a pair of black slacks fit tightly by his very nice ass smirking with a clean face and lit up eyes. "Whoa."

"Dyson..." Kenzi could barely make out his name he looked incredibly handsome sxy and delicious all in one and once again Bo had to contain the glowing blue. Trick came out eyeing his friend.

"You look mighty good Dyson nice attire."

"Thank you." He turned to Kenzi again holding out his hand. "Shall we my lady?" The human giggled happily taking his hand as he led her outside with Bo just standing there trying to figure out why suddenly all she wanted to do was tear the shifter's wardrobe off and let her darker nature take the reins.

"What money can buy you in this demented world." Tamsin stated shutting door approaching house with no lamp by the entrance only the lights of the manor illuminating a path stopping in the crisp night air hearing a crack behind her flipping around as something hits her square in the stomach knocking the air out of her as she grips the iron gate gasping and two pairs of hands grasp her arms pinning her against it. The valkyrie barely has any time to gather her wits as she raises her head sliding her eyes directly into a glowing pair of purple flames feeling her head clouding as fingernails scrape over her cheek. "Shiiiii..." Tamsin mutters as the gorgeous deadly woman closes the distance slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth forcing Tamsin to taste the toxin of her attacker feeling her mind slipping further into sensual submission moaning as her eys roll back. The oldest of the sisters pulls away as her middle sister grasps the valkyrie's chin forcing her own kiss.

"Two little play things our master gives us...oh your energy will fill us for his plans..." Tamsin couldn't even make out a threat as kisses trailed her neck her face and her body willingly obeyed their tugs of her clothing slowly unravelling everything of her. The eldest knew the moment one was trapped by their eyes and tasted their essence they would be unable to fight and the wolf and valkyrie would be no different. Their master promised feasts they would never forget but even she yearned for what he wanted most...the one succubus born of true darkness...their Queen. Though she was shocked when the valkyrie mustered the will power to push her sisters away struggling stumbling to escape.

"Bo..." Tamsin gasped scrambling to her vehicle trying to shake the rest of the fog from her head.

"Impressive. Very...no one has been able to break free..." The blonde had enough turning to face the bitches forcing her face to shift but finding her strength lacking hitting her knees then her hands. "You can't overpower us using your valkyrie power my dear."

"My...succubus is gonna...kick your..." The elder sister laughed using her foot to push Tamsin onto her back next to her truck.

"Your succubus will cease her fight once our master destroys her from the inside. Starting with her precious human." The valkyrie felt her eyes tremble in panic. 'Kenzi...'

"You...have no...ide..." Tamsin felt a pair of hands on her once more feeling her vision blurring her body growing heavier. 'They're...drain...ing...me...Bo...' She was fading way too fast for her to fight back until an unknown power started trickling through her and she knew the instant it did glancing behind the bitches uncaring whom was in her presence since he actually was helping her. Before the women could fathom the danger black smoke and fire circled their bodies as they screamed in agony.

As the screams faded and ashes blew in the wind the dark lord himself gazed down with ominous eyes. "Odin..."

"You must keep your guard up valkyrie...the storm comes quickly..."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Bo had been more than excited for her hot looking human bestie until her phone started blazing to life with three words on a text that brought her heart slamming to a dead stop in her chest...'thats not dyson'. Instantly the succubus lunged forward yanking Kenzi roughly from the grip of the imposter causing the goth to gasp being flung to the ground so violently the heel of her shoe snapped. Pissed confused and bruised she glanced up as Bo stood protectively in front of her radiating waves of anger and darkness.

"Bo...what the f..."

"Kenzi, its not Dyson! Tamsin just shot me a war..." As the brunette attempted to get the words out a swirl of black cold smoke roared to life as both the wolf and valkyire dropped to the ground gasping. The smoke receded as her father stepped forward walking over to his daughter bringing a tremble through her as the Dyson lookalike faded from the image shifting to an all too familiar form, Kyron. "Shit..." Bo glanced at the corner of her eye as Trick ran over to help the two weak companions of hers and Kenzi reached for them aiding in their security. Eyes flicked back to the incubus realizing something was horribly wrong when the blue in hers wouldnt emit the power she had before causing a ripple of fear to cascade through her. 'I'm not strong enough to fight him! What happened to my...' Then it donned on her why her drink had tasted so different before swallowing her shock anger and terror. Her grandfather had spiked her drink. He had been so worried of her darkness he drugged his own flesh to see to it she wouldnt lose her control and become her father. Bo felt her fists clench and as they did the dark lord himself scanned her emotions her thoughts flipping the pages in her mind resisting his sinister smile and realizing how he could ensnare his precious Ysabeau once and for all.

"You attacked what is mine and my Queen's!" He stepped forward knowing easily he could destroy the incubus but neither Kyron nor his succubus knew of this. But there was one whom knew his true potential however too weak to aid the woman she loved with all her heart body mind and soul. "For this...your payment will be a slow torturing death!"

Tamsin glanced up attempting to stand feeling a cringe in her chest watching in horror seeing the dark smoke slowly encircling the incubus Hades and Bo. She went to scream fighting with everything pushing herself up realizing in that instant when the dark lord had transported them what he had given to her to save her from the vixens at the estate he had easily stripped from her purposely to keep her too weak to defend her beloved succubus. 'You planned this...NO!' Dyson glanced from the smoke to Tamsin widening his eyes attempting his own feat to stop what all of them now realized all accept Bo whom had no clue until the smoke reached her neck grasping her and she screamed Tamsin's name.

"BO!" The valkyrie shouted finally finding her ground stumbling forward diving at the smoke that enveloped the three hitting the pavement hard gasping. Kenzi ran over helping the blonde up but Tamsin pounded her hand on the ground feeling the tears pour down her face with eyes of panic and fear trembling.

"Tamsin! Where...what..." Dyson limped over with Trick whom felt his own guilt strike him brutally. His underlying concern to protect Bo from herself costed his granddaughter dearly. She would be no match for either Kyron or her father.

"What have I done..." Tamsin turned to the blood king.

"Trick?" All three watched as the bar keep dropped the tiny green bottle as it shattered hitting the ground. Dyson picked up the scent immediately growling. Tamsin looked down then up putting the pieces together in her mind. Her rage exploded at him instantly. "What have you done!"

The sounds of echoing thundering voices pounded in her skull as Bo slowly opened her eyes to blurred vision staring at dancing flames of a wall torch gradually taking a more solid shape as she groaned lifting her head with her cheek pressed into a cold marble floor sliding her arms up pushing on her hands. The sounds became clearer as she manuvuered her body into lifting onto her knees then feet still unbalanced gripping a dark blue pillar using it to keep her trembling body standing. The succubus glanced over now able to stand on her own taking shaky steps forward noticing the incubus lying on the floor pinned by the unsheathed cane sword aimed at his throat her father held tightly.

"You took EVERYTHING from me! You left me in the pits of that place! You expect me to bow down to you Hades?!" Kyron growled shouting at the dark lord until he noticed the daughter of darkness approach turning his red gaze to glowing dark blue eyes swarming with black fire. "You do the same to her!" Bo stopped her footsteps feeling those words vibrate through her ears. "She would have been mine! She would have been unleashed into the darkness!" Odin had heard enough but knew his next move would end them both. He was well aware this place his domain was causing the humanity in Bo to weaken, the darkness and its energy slowly filling her lungs waivering her yearn for emotions and sentimental thoughts of home and loved ones.

"Ysabeau..." The one word her name and all the succubus could do was step forward once more. Her father turned his head to her containing his victory. "This creature this...foul beast viciously attacked the ones in your care...tainted them with his sickening power carressed their flesh for his own twisted amusement..." He could practically taste the fury building up bubbling to the surface inside her watching as the brown in her eyes faded her thoughts filled with images of Kyron ravaging what was hers and with each flash of his game playing through her mind Bo's eyes burned deeper into a swirling sapphire blue causing her jaw to clench. 'His hands on their bodies tasting what belongs...to you...' "Isnt it...about time...he paid for his foolish cruelty?" The brunette took the final step forward glancing down at the incubus whose eyes were no longer red staring into the cold depths of rage and vengeance as he realized what the dark lord was doing to his own flesh and blood. Before he could shout her name the succubus clenched Kyron by the neck forcing his choking gasp as violently Bo tugged the chi from his throat as in a last ditch effort he grasped her arm attempting to force her grip off as she took more and more of his energy his power draining everything of him until his body started to convulse. Hades allowed the smirk to slither over his lips.

"Yes...take it...take it all Ysabeau...leave nothing of him...drink his power down...repay his deeds...repay him for what hes done to you...he tried to weaken you...shackle you..." Bo let the voice of her father into her unaware of his trap uncaring as she welcomed in the power the life force of the incubus in her grasp opening the doors deep inside of her allowing the darkness to pour into her through her strengthening her. The succubus slowed her feed knowing he was close to death but she wanted to prolong his agony breaking the flow of chi yanking him from the floor slamming his body into the pillar next to him holding him tight by the throat dangling off the ground. Odin watched in wicked amusement.

"You...took from me...you...tried to enslave me...those that are mine..." The succubus reached for the dagger her father had given her flashing the blade in front of the trembling incubus' eyes. Bo let a sinister smile roll over her face flipping the dagger in her hand jabbing it into his lower abdomen wrenching it up twisting it yanking it out finding a spot on his side by the hip slamming the dagger in again twisting it the opposite way. Kyron choked on his own blood fighting the pain ricochetting through his body. "See Kyron...this is called reversal affliction...whats the matter? Dont like being pierced by my blade?" The succubus found a spot below his stomach slamming the dagger in then slowly pulling it back out and gradually sliding it back in enjoying her vengeance licking her lips smiling ominously. "Should I go faster..." Bo snapped off the final lock inside her letting it fall into the abyss as the Queen in her accepted her dark motive joining with her as she began to laugh pulling the blade out crushing her lips to the incubus licking the blood off his tongue tugging the chi from him once more swiping a finger over the bottom of the blade purposely bleeding herself as her essence flowed down the edge and she slammed the dagger below his heart breaking the chi but not the kiss rolling her tongue around his purring watching his eyes slowly haze from her blood entering his body shifting his thoughts forcing his surrender. Ysabeau released his neck as he dropped on his knees still bleeding and weak below her. Glancing down with her burning blue eyes she smirked licking her lips once more. "Why kill you when you can belong...to me..."

"Ysabeau..." Hades was practically salivating at his daughter's actions. All he ever imagined she would be once bathed in the darkness she was. The incubus whom had left her frightened vulnerable weak pathetic...now groveled at her feet completely enslaved by the succubus whom swore she would never take away one's free will.

She could feel the power inside her rubbing against her veins igniting her body in the desire for more. She wanted more her hunger clawing at her the beast inside her wanting to play noticing a bottle of wine on the table across her fathers domain walking over to it as Kyron lay on the ground twitching from his wounds muttering for his Queen. The brunette reached out clasping the glass and bottle pouring herself a red dose of his liquor.

"I hope you have better booze than this father...I'm famished." Bo chimed leaning against the table sipping the red wine. Odin smirked walking over to her ignoring their troublesome pile on the floor.

"What would you prefer then? Will you leave your toy to bleed all over my marble?"

"Why? Want me on my knees cleaning it up? You would like that wouldnt you my Lord..." The succubus went to her pathetic servant grabbing him by the chin forcing her mouth to his pouring energy into him tossing him back now healed completely and aching for her body for her .

"My Queen..." Ysabeau reached out her hand stroking his cheek grinning.

"Why dont you be a good boy and fetch me MY Valkyrie...perhaps...I'll reward you both once you have persuaded her to accompany you." Bo turned to her father mimicking his smile. "Dont I get the grand tour father?"

"You stupid bar keep!"

"Tamsin..." Dyson attempted to calm his partner but she just shrugged off his approach.

"No! Dont you dare defend him! Not this time!" The valkyrie fixed her eyes on Trick once more. "What assonine idea came to you by DRUGGING Bo that warded her being better off!"

"You wouldnt understand..." The blood king stated walking out from behind the bar.

"Oh? I wouldnt?! Are you all just as stupid? You poisoned her, no...weakened her! You might as well have put her in a box wrapped it up put a bow on it and addressed it: to Odin merry fucking christmas! The one time The ONE time she might have had the juice to take Kyron out and even maybe him...you blew!" Trick stepped up to the valkyrie.

"I followed what I thought was the right path!" The bar keep slammed down the drawing on the table immediately noticing it had changed once more. Tamsin's eyes went wide as Dyson and Kenzi approached gazing down. "Oh...no..." The drawing before held an overwelming fear of what was to come if Trick didnt change the path but now...a woman with outstretched wings on knees gripping the arm of a thrown a man with glowing eyes with his hand reaching for his Queen whom sat in the chair smiling with fire all around her and the dead impaled body of Odin on the floor with a wolf snarling protecting a woman wearing and amulet holding Bo's favorite dagger. Kenzi brushed her hand on the paper shaking.

"Bo..."

"Trick...we need to..."

"Find Bo before hell consumes her." The blood king finished. "Before she consumes everything..." Tamsin clenched her chest reaching through her soul feeling Bo calling to her. The valkyrie stepped back trembling as the three turned to her confused. "Tamsin..." 'Tamsin...my valkyrie...come to me beloved...' The blonde took another step back. "Tamsin, what is it?"

"Bo...I...feel her..." Tamsin muttered as her heart began to race swallowing the power she knew her love was pouring into her. She tasted the darkness knowing her succubus had let herself fall into it. She gave Kenzi one last adoring heartfelt look turned and left blasting the door open running away from her family hearing Bo call her yearning to be in her embrace sprinting into the night gasping crying realizing her love had lost the fight knowing what fate was in store for them but she promised Bo and it didnt matter if she ran to the darkness. For Bo...she'd dive into hell...


	35. Chapter 35

Blurring Chapter 35:

"I walked back into this chaos hoping to help Bo Dyson...now look where we are! Bo is in the hands of the biggest danger! How do we...how do we even begin to fix this! Tamsin ran off..." Dyson moved closer to his human love slipping arms around her hugging her to him. Her trembles her fears her pain, he wanted so badly to take it away. Shutting his eyes he listened deep to her whimpers feeling her tears on his chest rolling down under his tank. He knew he shouldnt, he knew it was against everything he stood for but her pain...he wished it gone. He sunk deep into his subconscious reached out for the connection he somehow knew he still held with the succubus. 'Bo...her agony...she hurts so deeply...I want it gone...' Dyson felt the guilt of his desperation his dark intent but for Kenzi he'd leap down into the abyss if just to end her suffering. He was just about to open his eyes when he felt the stir inside his mind the warmth he knew was her, the scent of the brunette. 'I'll take it from both of you...you'll be free...' The wolf clenched his love tighter. He was making a deal with the devil even if that devil they all fought hard to rescue...

Tamsin searched the streets after bursting into the shack with no avail. She paced the sidewalks searched the alleys and suddenly stopped realizing her great error. The valkyrie felt her chest tighten. Bo wasnt on this plane. She was where Tamsin feared the most, where the air was poison and it penetrated your every nerve drowning you in its power draining you of your light. She swallowed down the shudder, hearing the footsteps behind her flipping around widening her eyes taking a cautious step back away from the powerful gold eyes slowly warming to an orange swirling with hints of red.

"Shit..." The valkyrie growled hesitant to reach for her blades knowing damn well the incubus could stop her intention without even blinking. Then it donned on her. If he was here...'Bo.'

"We havent had the opportunity for a...private...meeting. I'm honored, and curious of your next move valkyrie." Tamsin clenched her jaw tightening her fists til her knuckles whitened. Kyron slid his gaze downward noticing her tension slipping his lips into a dark smile rolling his eyes back up into hers igniting them swallowing her balance instantly spinning her vision watching how her body began to unsteady. "Come now Tamsin...lets not...have this animosity...between us..." The incubus stepped closer increasing the power in his gaze keeping her eyes locked in his. But the valkyrie fought his power stepping backward footstep by footstep gasping as her body met the brick wall of a building realizing how easily he had danced her body right where he wanted her. Kyron's grin deepened stepping inches closer. 'No...if he touches...me...my...body...I cant...fight...his...' Tamsin tried desperately to lift her arms up to get to her blades willing to take the risk but her body wouldn't cooperate. She was trapped and the moment his fingers would brush her flesh her fight would cease.

"Bo..." Tamsin whispered scraping her nails against the wall struggling to pull her gaze away from his power trembling as he closed the last of their distance.

"I have you now..." Kyron reached up about to touch her face when he felt a sharp pain strike into his palm and through it pulling his gaze from Tamsin to his hand noticing the arrow. "What?" Before he could turn around he felt one two three more punctures to his body as fire burned into his shoulder leg and neck gasping forcing his body the rest of the way widening eyes. "You!"

"Kyron...you make such great target practice...especially when your grubby paws try to get on one of my best girls." Acacia smirked holding up the crossbow firing into his left arm into his lower abdomen and other leg as the incubus felt his legs give out from the pain and lack of blood seeping out of each wound. His eyes shifted back the gold choking on the red dripping from his lips falling to the ground twitching. "Perfect shots if I do say so myself...and the poison on the arrows ought to lessen your attempt at recovering. Now that your ass is dealt with..." The hunter lowered the weapon glancing at the valkyrie who trembled still then smiled. "You're gonna owe me for life an open tab if you keep this up Tamsin."

"You have...impeccable timing Acacia." The valkyrie stammered walking over to her. The hunter flung her quiver off handing both the bow and bag to her. "What..."

"The poison in the ones left will incapacitate your succubus...you're gonna need em."

"You want me...to use this...on Bo?"

"Unless there's some other crazy glowing blue eyed chick that's calling herself a Queen..." Tamsin felt her heart sink. She was too late. Acacia noticed her pupil's pain reaching out clenching her shoulder as the valkyrie turned to her. "You will get her back. One thing I learned you both are too fucking stubborn to give up, especially on each other." The blonde nodded appreciating her friend's words but neither noticed the danger lurking behind them until both felt their bodies slammed hard into the wall knocking the bow and bag free of Tamsin's grip the moment of impact. Acacia groaned cursing as a hand gripped her by the neck hoisting her off the ground and her trembling eyes landed into the cold dark gaze of her worst nightmare...Hades. "Shi..." She forced her eyes away from the dark lord fighting thrashing in his grip that tightened as she watched the brunette kneel down to the unconscious valkyrie slipping arms around her lifting her limp body up. "N...no..." Acacia felt her body slammed up against the wall again as her head smacked into the brick and her vision split seeing stars.

"Dont...kill her..." The dark echo of power in Ysabeau's voice brought shivers cascading through her body.

"As you wish...so what SHALL I do with our little bounty hunter..."

"Release her. She knows she stands no chance against your power."

"MY power?" Hades figured out his daughter's game smirking. She was playing her cards close to her chest. 'Clever girl.' He nodded opening his grasp as Acacia slumped to the ground coughing. "You're spared tonight...don't cross me again." The bounty hunter refused to look up she just nodded shivering in a coiled heap. The dark lord turned to his daughter eyeing the limp body in her hands then turning to the pitiful incubus. Before he could speak his Ysabeau sealed Kyron's fate. 'He is no good to me wounded and defeated so easily.' Bo walked away into the blackness of night carrying her beloved valkyrie away from death and her father. As she disappeared Hades felt the evil grin over his lips flicking his attention to the incompetent demon.

"Its over for you...defiant fool." Kyron turned his head as the king outstretched his hand.

"No...NO! NO!" The dark fires rose around him burning his body seering his flesh as he howled in agony and the black flames grew higher. Acacia watched as the supposed threat to them all burned away into ash and in that moment the hunter understood how simple it would have been for Odin to end his existence. He wanted his daughter to fall to the darkness, it was his grand plan all along. And Bo and Tamsin, all of them fell for it. His great masterful skill of manipulation had worked on his own flesh and blood. The succubus had fell for his wicked tricks and now...the noble unaligned legend would be the end...of them all...


	36. Chapter 36

Blurring Chapter 36:

"Uuuughhhhh...who turned out the lights..." The hunter groaned until she opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright one. "UUGGGHHH turn them back off shit!" The flashlight's glow pulled away as Acacia's vision came back into focus staring into the concerned eyes of one, human doctor. "Doc?"

"Nice to see you too though not under these circumstances." Lauren turned her back walking over to her computer analyzing tests she had imputed. "Want to tell me what you were doing outside my place slumped on my doorstep?" Acacia blinked once then twice lifting her body up realizing she had been wrapped in bandages under her vest confused as hell.

"Well Laur...I have no explanation for that but thanks for patching me up doc I'll be on my wa..." Acacia attempted to stand on her feet realizing her error. Instantly her body fell forward til the human medic caught her helping her back up onto the padded table. 'My...energy...what...'

"I doubt you can just walk out of here Acacia." The blonde turned picking up the small crystal needle like dagger she had placed in a clear tube handing it to the hunter. "I found this, inbedded in your side." Acacia clenched her jaw. 'He stuck me with a poison pick...joyous.' "Obviously it knocked you out and has had plenty of time to work through your blood stream...but its not lethal. My guess is in about 72 hours the toxin should for the most part be worked out of your system. Sooner...if the drug I gave you will counteract the effects."

"I could kiss you doc...shit...Tamsin." Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" The hunter pointed to the human's phone.

"Put your big medical briches on Dr. Lewis...and call your pals at the bar. There's an update they aren't gonna like."

From dark blue satin sheets a hand lifted up grasping one of the pillows as her head slowly raised groaning. Tamsin ignored the throbbing in her skull opening her eyes focussing on the intricate wooden carved headboard forcing her body to roll landing onto her back glancing down at her body realizing the change in wardrobe. A crisscrossed black vest golden metal serpent cuffs braided around her upper arm and a half slit black robed skirt. The valkyrie immediately realized she was unarmed completely attempting to lift her body up finding her strength lacking dropping back onto the quite remarkablly comfortable mattress. Tamsin gaze around at the carved four posts of the black wood bed eyeing the braids and strips of satin woven around the frame staring at the walls of black blue and silver lit up with bronze torches. "Great...hell with all the vegas and rome fixings..."

"Mmmm the sights I see..." Tamsin turned her head trying to lift her body up again watching as the voice oh so familiar entered the room from the shadows leavin the valkyrie absolutely speechless by her stunning appearance. There before her was her beautiful succubus draped in the most gorgeous sexy low cut midnight blue dress complete with an interesting sapphire pendant resting between her chest and her dark hair waving over her shoulders.

But the eyes those swirling deep darkened blue glowing eyes topped her stunning entrance even more.

"Bo." The brunette smiled moving closer to her radiant valkyrie.

"That foolish incubus tried to play with you...he should know better than to lay a finger on what belongs to me." The dark yet hypnotically seductive tone left Tamsin shivering in an irresistable heat through her body.

"Ysabeau..." Slowly the succubus kneeled over the bed slipping beside her valkyrie admiring the burn of her aura slipping up an ominous smile.

"The only one I allow...not to address me as a Queen..." Tamsin swallowed hard as a hand so soft so gentle brushed her face and it took everything in her willpower not to bend to that one touch.

"Your father..."

"Wont interfere." The Queen cupped her valkyrie's chin lifting her head as quivering eyes slid into her own powerful ones. "Just...us..."

"Bo...is it...you?" Tamsin searched for any hint just the slightest glimmer of brown in her eyes studying her face her expression. Every bit of true humanity was gone. The valkyrie felt one silent tear escape her eye as the succubus brushed a thumb over it. 'My Bo...' As if heaven itself had burned through that tear the blue in her beloved's eyes started to part shifting to a beautiful set of warm brown eyes as Bo fell forward gasping. "Bo!"

"Ta...Tamsin...I can...I can't breathe..." The blonde reached out cupping her lover's face.

"Bo...feed." The brunette shook her head panting. "Bo...you need to feed babe."

"No...you're weak..."

"I don't care...you need..."

"Why not listen to your precious valkyrie...Ysabeau." Both turned trembling as he stood in the vast doorway radiating pure evil in his ominous grin.

"Hades." Tamsin fought her weakness pushing Bo behind her. "You know this place...the air...its suffocating her...but that's what you want...isn't it?" The dark lord hid no denial to her accusation. "She isn't you."

"Oh but you are deeply mistaken..." He slowly walked around the bed in the center of the room taking in the fear of both women. "You see...my dark Queen had her first taste of power...when she enslaved the now deceased incubus...and sent him...after you..." Tamsin swallowed hard again reaching back gripping her love's hand.

"You tricked her..." Hades let out a sinister laugh continuing his circling like a vulture patiently waiting for its prey to die.

"I merely offered an end to her agony and pitiful emotions...and she sooooo eagerly took it."

"Bo would never..." Tamsin felt her hand squeezed tightly. 'Tamsin...I'm...sorry...' The valkyrie clenched her jaw growling low as anger burned into her eyes. "You son of a..."

"Your move...valkyrie..."

"No!" Bo swallowed down her fear letting the blue surface in her eyes as they burned with just as much fury lifting off the bed standing protectively in front of her love.

She reached deep within to where the true darkness lay awakening it as she let out a heavy gasp struggling with her own balance as slowly everything inside her began to mix and combine lifting her head as the powerful wind rushed around her smirking.

"Bo..."

"You took from me...far more than Kyron ever could...you attempted to end everyone I love...Kenzi died...saving me from you..." Bo took a step forward letting all the power into her hand as she clenched her fists tight enough to make her palms bleed. "...you threatened MY valkyrie...and you will NOT have me!" The succubus ran foward before her father could draw the sword from his cane kicking it out of his grasp throwing all her power into one punch after another and not all Hades could dodge. "YOU...WON'T... HAVE...ME...EVER!" Bo kept striking lunging forward until she felt one solid blow to her stomach gasping looking up and into a pair of dark burning blue eyes right before a fist slammed into her own face knocking her back. Hades stepped forward as Bo swung and he got her wrist grabbing her by the throat lifting her turning as he flung her into the wall. The impact left a deafening crack through the room as the succubus howled attempting to get to her feet but the moment she did his hand was on her neck again clenching. The brunette clawed at his death grip gasping choking kicking thrashing as her feet left the ground.

"Ysabeau...I didn't want it this way...but if this is how it must be..." Hades let his hand ignite with dark flames seering his daughter's skin as she screamed starting to lose her focus as his mouth opened and on instinct to survive the succubus in her willingly accepted his power his life force as chi poured into her yet the dark lord lost no footing with so much strength to spare. Bo's eyes began to burn brighter and brighter absorbing more and more of his darkness unable to break the flow knowing as she drank his power down all her control all her humanity her light was drowning in the evil her father pushed into her. Her body began to twitch her eyes rolled back. She was losing this battle.

"Let...her...GO!" Tamsin shouted finding the strength buried in her bending down clasping Odin's cane unsheathing it sliding behind him forcing all her will her love for Bo her hatred of Hades into one solid thrust stabbing the dark lord through the back and straight into his black heart forcing the tip completely through. Tamsin used the last of her strength yanking it out hearing both a gasp from him and Bo. The valkyrie watched as his grip on his daughter loosened as she slid down the wall and he hit his knees then finally dropped to the crimson coated marble floor. Tamsin looked at Hades then at Bo trembling as the sword dropped with a clang on the ground. The valkyrie stumbled forward hitting her own knees staring at the blood pouring from her beloved's chest. "No...no...Bo..." Tamsin had thrust so deep the sword had penetrated them both. Her hand pressed into the wound attempting to stop the bleeding until a hand reached out grabbing the blonde by the back of her head clenching her hair and pressing her mouth to the succubus'. Tamsin's eyes widened staring into the cold glowing eyes of not Bo...but the Queen. The valkyrie tried to shove herself away from the brunette but the grip was like iron. Slowly her head was pulled from Ysabeau but the flow of chi wouldnt stop. Tamsin did the only thing she could smacking the woman hard in the face. The power broke as the grip on her head released.

The valkyrie stumbled back feeling her own hand press into Hades' blood whom lay unmoving. But the bigger threat had awoken standing with power radiating off her in dark waves and Tamsin didn't know if she had the strength to stop the succubus in front of her.

"Mmmm love...you shouldn't have done that." The blonde scrambled to her feet glancing down at the sword she had regretted using before looking back up with quivering eyes. "You wouldn't hurt your succubus baby...thats playing a little too rough..."

"Bo...my Bo...come back love..." The Queen smirked stepping forward.

"Sorry...but I think that pathetic human part of her is out to lunch...permanently..."

"No...it isn't... because you would have finished me off or turned me into a thrall if that was true! Bo! Bo, listen to me dammit!" Tamsin choked on her own tears pouring down her face and suddenly the words fell from her mouth. "Your eyes...both brown and blue..." The brunette froze in her tracks. "Your heart...both strong...and gentle..." The valkyrie found her own footing stepping forward as Ysabeau attempted to step back unable to by some unknown force. "You're virtuous... yet you're a succubus...not any succubus...MY succubus...my Bo...the warm...caring...sexy...fae who would rather die than ever harm another in her life...who would sacrifice anything...including her own self...if it meant protecting those she loves...no...I know you're there...Ysabeau...my beautiful...Bo..." The succubus felt her world spinning losing her balance struggling to remain standing as she looked up at Tamsin and the blue left her eyes.

"Tamsin..." Bo gasped choking on the blood welling up in her mouth realizing the wound to her chest hadn't closed. She reached out for her valkyrie as her body collapsed toward the ground until Tamsin caught her. The blonde began to panic cradling her lover's head taking a shaky hand over the wound she had thought would heal.

"Bo...no no no...no...it should have closed...you fed...why didn't it heal? No...Bo...Bo stay with me...Bo?" Tamsin held her lover trembling as her succubus eyelids started to fall. "No! Bo! Stay with me..." The valkyrie heard a strange chanting noticing a gust of wind encircling them in a golden light clenching tight to Bo as tears poured faster down her face lowering her head over her soulmate's. "Bo...stay with me...please..." Tamsin shut her eyes feeling a powerful warmth and then...nothing...


	37. Chapter 37

Blurring Chapter 37:

"One...two...three...clear!" The sound of a sizzling crack and thump brought Tamsin from the depths of darkness as her body began to stir. "Charging..."

"Bo dammit come on!"

"She's not responding!" The valkyrie finally found the strength after hearing a second sizzling crack and thump along with the voice of her shifting partner and her dear sweet momz. Eyes forced open turning head slowly building her focus noticing her surroundings then sliding her gaze to the crowd around the doctor's table.

"Charging..."

"Come on Bo...breathe damn you!" Dyson shouted putting his mouth over the brunette's trying to force air into her backing up trembling.

"Clear!" Lauren set the paddles on the succubus' chest as her body convulsed and dropped back onto the table. "She's...damn you succubus breathe!" The doctor was fighting back tears as Tamsin sat up forcing herself to her feet stumbling forward shoving both the doctor and wolf out of the way stepping beside Kenzi gripping the table. "Tams...in..." The valkyrie felt the fury build slapping Bo hard across the face as her head violently flipped to the side. "TAMSIN!"

"NO! You don't get to escape that easily! You stubborn pain in my valkyrie ass!" Tamsin practically screamed grabbing Bo by her hair yanking her head forward. "You promised...I would be by your side..." The blonde felt her eyes well up with tears. "Prove me right succubabe...prove your deadbeat father wrong...you said I was more alive than anyone you ever met..." Kenzi turned to the valkyrie. fighting back her own tears unable to as they descended down her face. "I'm dead...without you...you gave me back hope...I live...because of you..so YOU...CANT...d...i...e..." Lauren charged the paddles once more stepping forward but the valkyrie shoved her back. "NO!"

"Tamsin dammit!" Lauren shouted angered that this stupid woman would stop her attempt at reviving the brunette. She glanced down at Kenzi who gripped her best friend's hand at Dyson who clenched the table and the valkyrie who held tight to her lover's head. Lauren heard the bag drop as Trick stood close to her with eyes wide and saddened. The doctor painfully lowered her arms holding the paddles counting in her head. Her heart began to shatter realizing how much time had passed.

"Bo...Bo!" Kenzi sobbed dropping her head on the brunette's stomach shaking crying heavily. Tamsin couldn't breathe releasing her grip on her beloved's hair taking a quivering step back breaking through ever fiber of her body staring through the succubus. She didn't understand. How could she? The wound she had worried about before had closed. So why...why was she...

"Bo..." The wolf muttered gripping the table tighter lowering his head letting the pain out through his tears. He couldn't believe this woman...whom had given everything over and over to protect them all, now lay lifeless before the ones whom loved her the most.

"Bo...no..." Kenzi was crumbling clinging to the one whom rescued her from her shattered life who from the get go barely knew her but jumped in front of every danger to protect her. She thought back to every precious moment shutting her eyes dying inside. Had she come back too late? Had she caused this all?

This wasn't what she had prayed for! So why now?! It wasn't fair! 'You can't abandon me Bo! You can't coward out and leave us all!'

Kenzi lifted her head grabbing Tamsin by the wrist turning to meet the distraught eyes of the barkeep. Trick studdied the human's face widening his eyes realizing why she stared so deeply at him.

"I...I can't..." Dyson lifted his own head as everyone including the silent hunter in the back of the room fixed eyes on him. "Kenzi...I can't!"

"Bullshit! This is your granddaughter Trick! Your own flesh...and blood! You would let her just...perish?!" The blood king slammed his fist against the shelf beside him.

"I can't Kenzi!" Tamsin finally caught on taking the human's hand gripping it.

"Your blood...you rewrite history...with your..."

"This is different!" Trick shouted.

"Damn right this is different! This is Bo!" Tamsin snarled.

"My blood...can't..." The barkeep choked on the words he truggled to get out. "My blood...won't...work...HE..." The valkyrie collapsed against Dyson and Kenzi whom held her up barely.

"Hades...his blood..." Tamsin suddenly flashed back to when she had thrust the sword into the dark lord, and into Bo as well. As if she had watched the transfer the vision pipped into her head. The moment the blade bled his life essence it dripped into her chest as the tip penetrated her body joining their family blood. The valkyrie understood then and shut her eyes focussing all the rage and power inside of her on one ominous being. 'Hades...' She didn't care about the repercussions, it didn't matter. 'I know you're there you selfish bastard! Let...her...go!' She shuddered as his laughter echoed in her ears. 'Oh you stupid stupid valkyrie...you think I would surrender my hold on her? No...her spirit will find its way...here...to me...' Tamsin clenched her fist not holding Kenzi's hand but the goth felt the tremble looking at her as the blonde's eyelids shot open focussed with her burning fury that the underworld king stirred inside of her. "Hades is preventing her return."

"What?!" Trick Kenzi Lauren and Dyson all chimed.

"Bo...fought him...and he overpowered her...I had to save her from him..." Lauren studied the eyes of anger flicker to an excruciating pain. "...I picked up his cane sword...I attacked him as he forced Bo to feed from him...but the blade...it punctured them both..." Trick swallowed hard and finally understood why he knew his blood would do nothing, why he felt it struggling in his heart. Her father's blood had mixed with Bo's giving him the ultimate hold over his granddaughter. "Hades..." Tamsin growled as the anger took hold of her once more letting go of her mom'z hand flipping around meeting the doctor's eyes. "Give it to me..." Tamsin stated as Lauren looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the crap doc...I know, you keep a vile of Bo's blood in your stash." Lauren felt her eyes widen trembling.

"You're completely out of your mind! Tamsin..." The valkyrie went the fridge flinging it open. "Tamsin I..." Lauren watched as she picked out the very vile the doctor had hid holding a needle in the other.

"Inject me." Tamsin demanded shoving both into the doctor's hands clenching her hand over and over pumping making a fist slamming down her arm exposing her veins. The human medic was at a loss for words. "Do it Lauren."

"You have no idea..."

"Shut up and inject me!" The valkyrie growled dead set on her plan. Lauren hesitated feeling her own hands for once tremble with the thought of injecting someone with the succubus' blood. But she breathed out slow and the shaking stopped as she ignored every screaming thought that this was a reaaaaally bad idea filling the syringe.

"You're an idiot Tamsin or...this cockomamie plan of yours may just work." With those words spoken the doctor found one of the valkyrie's popping veins and slid the needle in. Tamsin focussed her eyes on the stream of blood being pushed into her slowly shutting them taking a controlled breath until...

"Tamsin?" Kenzi asked stepping forward about to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder until she heard a violent gasp and Tamsin's eyes shot open shifting deathly black without the contortion of her face backing up hitting the table clenching it breathing heavily close to hyperventilation as flashes of Bo's powerful blue eyes played in her head. But that wasn't all the valkyrie felt. It was if all the power her lover had obtained had transfered into Tamsin rushing through her veins coursing through her body causing a loud heavy drumming in her ears as she felt herself so brutally close to a uncontrollable convulsion. The strength the sheer force of it all, it was no wonder Bo had struggled so deeply the urge to surrender to it. The valkyrie felt the powerful high the rush and she knew if she didn't get a hold of herself she would fall to the addiction of it. But then came the calling, so small so quiet at first until the voice grew louder and louder ringing her ears echoing in her skull. "Tamsin!" The blonde could barely make out any other voices between the violent rhythm of her own thundering heartbeat and the soft seductive voice of her lover she couldnt even comprehend her own actions.

"She's far too gone for any of us to reach her. She has to ride this out on her own Kenzi." Trick warned as the human stepped back with concern racked in her eyes. He watched as the valkyrie writhed with several wicked convulsing bucks and trembles yet still standing gripping the metal table clenching with the power of a giant pumped up on steroids crushing the edge of it easily. Then suddenly the trembles her uncontrollable movements ceased. Tamsin's head lowered slowly and she walked toward Bo's body as if in a powerful trance opening her eyes of her own hazel green black and the succubus' glowing blue. "Something's pulling her."

"Bo's father?" Dyson asked terrified if that was the case. Trick shook his head as Tamsin stopped before the brunette's lifeless body placing hands on either side of her head.

"I...don't think so." 'Bo...are you calling her?' Trick and the others watched as a powerful wind rushed around them both and the blood king could practically feel the energy the heat radiating off that gust in waves.

"Bo..." Tamsin muttered as her shoulders flung back and wings pushed out of her body spreading and flapping causing a gasp from her friends her family. She lowered her head down to her love's softly covering her lips with her own half in her valkyrie state. Shutting her eyes of solid black now she lingered her kiss.

"Tamsin?" Lauren called out with a grave concern over what Bo's blood might have done to the valkyrie. Once not so far back her, Dyson and Kenzi been injected with the succubus' life force to aid Bo in a vicious battle against a very ruthless enemy all willing to take a risk that it wouldn't enslave them. Yet the way Tamsin was acting...it was far too close to the way a thrall would. Every scenario played through her head until everyone heard a gasp watching as a hand struck out clasping Tamsin by the neck and the body beneath Tamsin came to life flashing a pair of powerful glowing burning blue eyes. Instantly the kiss was broken as the radiant blue chi started to pull from the valkyrie whose eyes were no longer the succubus' nor pitch black. They were Tamsin's they were wide and they were trembling. One moment the brunette was laying lifeless on the slab and the next, she sat up with a firm grip on the blonde's throat now standing literally holding the valkyrie's body upright with her feet barely on the ground. Lauren stepped back feeling her own body shudder. Kenzi did the same clasping Dyson's wrist. Trick went to move to for some reason break the feed but his body remained frozen.

The brunette was alive, feeding...draining, the life out of the noble valkyrie. No one could stop it no one else tried and the entire room was raked with fear. Bo had indeed returned but something...something, was terribly wrong with their beloved succubus. Ysabeau wasn't stopping and if they let it continue...Tamsin would die by the hands of the one she would willingly give her very life for...


End file.
